


Professor William Cipher

by Batfan



Series: Professor William Cipher [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Saving the billdip fandom, Sexual Tension, Student!Dipper, bill is 24, teacher!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: At the age of 16, Dipper applies for college at GFU.William Cipher is one of the youngest professors and hardest class at Gravity Falls University.Dipper takes Psychology and English Lit. as his majors. It just so happens that Professor Cipher teaches Psychology and tutors students taking English lit.Dipper didn't want his help, but after getting another D on a surprise exam, he set aside his pride and asked the obnoxiously handsome teacher to tutor him after classes.He never expected a crush to develop during the weeks they were alone, and was definitely not prepared when he learns the feelings have been mutual for a longtime.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! Idk if you might think its a little boring at first, but trust me, its going to get juicy and juicer as the story goes on.
> 
> I'm trying a different way of writing and so this fic may not be my best work, but we'll see!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I need go. I'll see you around," Bill paused, he doesn't know the guy's name, but when he glanced at the symbol on his hat, he decided he'd give him a nickname instead, "...Pine Tree."
> 
> With that, Bill smiled and took one last look at the gorgeous guy before him, then turned to walk back to his class. Leaving Dipper shocked, embarrassed, and confused.
> 
> Dipper stared after the retreating form of Professor William Cipher, dazed, but when the professor was out of sight, reality knocked him back into the now. He rose an eyebrow as his lips quirked up, threatening to form a smile.
> 
> "Pine Tree?"

Summer was at an end. School was starting in a week and all the kids dreaded the day they had to meet their new teachers. All except Dipper Pines.

Since he had accomplished all of his credits and made the volunteer hour mark, he had graduated highschool at the age of 16. Because he and his sister were born in August, that means he'll be 16 when he enters college and that excited Dipper. Normally he wouldn't voice his excitement to his family, but this was something he felt proud about, so he made an exception.

"This is going to be the best experience, Mabel. I can tell!"

Mabel, looking bored through the conversation, was sitting on her brother's bed, watching him run around the room and packing his bags.

"Uh huh." She sighed.

She picked up his traveling bag and laid it in her lap as she looked her brother over. "Dip, don't you think its a lot for someone our age? I mean, its bad enough that every year we start school at a younger age than average, but for you to be skipping senior year all together and head straight to college?"

Dipper stopped his packing for a moment to let her words sink in. After thought, he continued with his movements.

"Yeah, its going to be stressful, that I know," he walked over to her and put a few psychology books in his traveling bag, then placed his hands over hers reassuringly, "but I'm a Pines. We can accomplish anything if we set our minds to it, and I am going to graduate College just like Highschool."

Mabel smiled softly as tears began to shed down her face. Dipper immediately hugged her and she responded just as fast.

"I don't want you to go to Oregon. Why can't you find a college in California?" Mabel mumbled out through tears.

Dipper hugged her tighter as he rubbed her back. "You can visit me during summer time and breaks. Also, GFU is cheaper than most colleges and it has the best Psychology classes. Most successful shrinks and detectives graduated from there and I plan to be one of them."

"The criminal Master Minds list is a lot bigger than the detectives one." Mabel sighed as her brother chuckled. "I'm serious Dip-Dot. If you become a criminal, I'll have to find you and kick your butt."

Dipper pulled back and kissed the top of Mabel's head, laughing as he imagined his sister judo flipping him and sitting on his back, giving one him of her scolding speeches.

"Ok, Mabes. If I become a criminal, you can kick my tail 'till I'm black and blue. Promise."

Mabel chuckled and wiped the remaining tears away. With one last sigh, she stood up, causing Dipper to back away, and wrapped the full traveling bag around her shoulders.

"Well, no time to lose, bro bro. We need to get you settled in to your dorm, before your roommates do."

Dipper smiled sadly and grabbed his suitcases and bags. "Grab the snacks and I'll get the blankets. Its going to be a long drive."

_

William "Bill" Cipher. 24 years old and one of the youngest and highest paid professors in over 32 states. His class is the hardest to pass and Gravity Falls University is well known because of it. Many people tried to major in it just so they can prove something, but those many people failed. They either quit because their pride would've been destroyed or they dropped out because they couldn't get a grade higher than an F.

Naturally, everyone would've blamed the teacher. However, everyone knew Professor Cipher would try and change his teaching techniques so he could make the people struggling to understand, but even though he would change techniques, he was precise. Every paper that was late was thrown away. Every answer wrong on a test was 10 points each.

Not only did he teach Psychology, he also tutored English Literature students and he was just as precise. So every student he tutored for English Lit. he would mark off 5 points for every misspelled word.

So when summer began closing, over 500 people signed up for his class. He knew that majority of the students are the egotistical pricks who wants to out due others, and like normal, they will walk into the class with heads held high, acting like they are not afraid to take the class of Professor William Cipher.  
_

Bill parked his car in his normal spot and gathered up all of his paperwork and file bag. With fresh coffee in his hand, the blonde got out of the black expensive vehicle and strode up the stairs of the tall building.

Once he got passed the glass doors, and avoided eye contact with the 36 year old female teacher who tries to get into his pants, he walked up to the elevator on the right, and clicked on number 4. The music coming from the speaker was soft but static. The employees turn the music on before school day begins, but when the hour hand hits 7 a.m. the music will cease and the building would be filled with chatter of students from ages of 19 and up.

Bill was used to that, but he hated when the doors open to let students in. Not because he didn't want to teach, but because the students would drink all of the coffee and Bill really needs his coffee if he was going to be his usual hyper active self.

The elevator dinged, signaling that he had reached the 4th floor. Taking a sip of his coffee, he walked out and headed down the hallway turning down the halls to his classroom. Once at the door, he grabbed his key and turned the lock, but before he could push the door completely open, he heard a low grunt from the corner of the hall.

Curious, Bill placed his key in his pocket and walked toward the corner where he heard the voice. He looked around and saw a young boy, with his back turned slightly, with brown hair underneath a hat that had a pine tree symbol, white skin, and too skinny of a body, in his opinion anyways. The boy was rubbing his for head with a grimace and Bill could easily deduce that the poor boy walked right into the open door of Professor Strange.

The boy continued rubbing his head as he reached to pick up the paper that laid on the ground next to him.

"Damn door."

Bill chuckled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in amusement. "I don't think the door did anything wrong."

The boy's head quickly turned at Bill's attention, blushing profoundly in embarrassment for being caught in such a weak moment.

Bill however, was thankful that he was leaning against the wall already or else he would've fallen. The boy's features were soft and downright too gorgeous to be on a dude's face, but Bill knew that the brunette was a guy. The slight stubble forming on the strong jaw line was a huge hint.

"I -uh... I wasn't paying a-atention." The young boy sputtered out. The way his cheeks tinted pink, made something in Bill's gut do a flip.

Bill swallowed the lump in his throat, chuckled, and walked over to the boy on the floor. The blonde switched the coffee into his other hand as he leaned down with the other opened, signaling the boy to take the gesture. The brunette looked hesitant at first but took the hand anyway, and yelped when Bill practically flung him up.

"Woah." He heard the blonde rush out underneath his breath. He placed a hand on the brunette to steady him before he fell again. The younger's embarrassed blush tenfold at being so close to someone else besides family, but the blonde didn't know that. His brown locks barley reached the other's chin. Either he was really short or the blonde one was really tall, he couldn't tell, but he could smell a hint of lavender, mint, and coffee.

The man chuckled and Dipper could feel the vibrations throughout his body. He looked up at the blonde man and recoiled. Now that his head wasn't spinning, he realized that the man he just embarrassed himself in front of was Professor William Cipher himself.

Professor Cipher must've felt how rigid he'd become and let Dipper take his hand back as a few steps. "I-I'm...uh."

Dipper's pink blush turned red. He was making an absolute fool of himself in front of Professor Cipher!

The professor didn't seem unfazed, however, he just smiled and watched as the younger fumble over his words. Dipper almost had his courage built up to introduce himself properly when a small beeping noise broke the silence. They both looked down at the source of noise, which happened to be the professor's phone.

Bill inwardly cursed the time and clicked the stop button. First day of class will start in 30 minutes and he still needed to get everything ready. He would've been upset that he was really behind schedule, but he would make an exception this time. He did get to see a really breathtaking view and that was worth the delay.

He sighed and put his smartphone into his bag as he rubbed his hand through his blonde locks.

"Classes will start in half an hour and I need to sort papers out and have everything ready for the lessons."

The brunette's brown eyes locked with Bill's golden ones. Dipper was about to say something, but Bill beat him to it.

"Well, I need go. I'll see you around," Bill paused, he doesn't know the guy's name, but when he glanced at the symbol on his hat, he decided he'd give him a nickname instead, "...Pine Tree."

With that, Bill smiled and took one last look at the gorgeous guy before him, then turned to walk back to his class. Leaving Dipper shocked, embarrassed, and cconfused.

Dipper stared after the retreating form of Professor William Cipher, dazed, but when the professor was out of sight, reality knocked him back into the now. He rose an eyebrow as his lips quirked up, threatening to form a smile.

"Pine Tree?"


	2. You're how old!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think....." Dipper groaned, not knowing how to word his thoughts.
> 
> "I think I just got a date with my Professor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little boring, but its essential to the story, I promise!
> 
> The story is going to get so fluffy and sexy and I'm exited about where its going, because you don't and its going to be a surprise! I have most of it all planned out, so enjoy what I have for now!
> 
> Also!! I think I'm going to update on Fridays. I'm not sure I'll be able to post chapters on EVERY Friday, but I'll try my hardest!!

1 week later:

All of last week, Bill has had many thoughts on his mind, but one stood out the most. He wanted to know about the boy who walked into a door monday morning. He knows he should've paid more attention to his lessons, but the boy intrigued him, and every person who is close to Bill would know, that when Bill gets intrigued about something, he will stop at nothing to learn more about it.

The three things he learned of the brunette was  
1) his birth name is Mason Pines  
2) everyone calls him Dipper instead  
3) and he is majoring in Psychology and English Lit.

The best thing about number three, is that he has Bill's class every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. On Monday and Wednesday he has English Lit. with Professor Tad Strange

Bill's profession makes it easier to read anybody like an open book, so he knows Tad is going to be extra hard on the new students. This gives Bill a chance to know the brunette more, for he knows the student will ask about tutoring sessions soon. The blonde has seen Dipper's way of writing and he's honestly impressed by it, but there are always a couple of misspelled words and misplaced punctuations and Tad is known to count off 20 points for simple mistakes. Professor Strange is sure to make Dipper's life hell.

So when that time comes, he'll make sure he gets to Dipper before any slut gets to him. Its only been a week and a lot of the girls in the class eyes him up and down like he's a popsicle in summer ready to be sucked on, and the poor kid doesn't even have a clue about the attention he's gotten.

Like now.

Bill has just given out packets about the mind and diagrams of the human brain, and he's already caught three people trying to copy off of his work and two girls giggling to each other about how "easy it would be to get him in bed".

He glanced at Dipper, but Dipper was so focused on his work that he completely ignored one of the girls trying to get his attention by blowing on his ear from the seat behind him. Her posture leaned over her desk, eyes clouded with desire, thighs pressed together, and shoulders pressing forward causing her breast to smush together.

Bill scowled and cleared his throat in warning, but the girl didn't get the hint or even notice at all, so Bill flipped his scowl into a sweet fake smile and leaned against his desk, resting his hands in his pockets, causing his black suit pants to ride up around his loins.

"Miss Jenna,"

At the mention of her name, she looked at the professor, as well as other people did when the silence was broken.

"don't you think its a bit nerve rattling to be sexually desiring a 19 year old boy, when I believe, in fact, you just turned 28, correct? So please if you don't mind, leave Mr.Pines alone and work on your 10 paged packet that I know you haven't even started. Its already been,"

Bill took out his phone and looked at the screen.  
"about 15 minutes."

He looked up back at the students.  
Some eyes were Wide while others didn't care enough to look up from their work. A few students glanced between the girl, him, and Dipper, who was now aware that he was apart of the distraction.

His shoulders and jaw tensed, the grip on his pencil tighted, and his whole body flamed red. He doesn't like attention drawn to him. Bill mentally added that to his 'Dipper list'.

Jenna didn't say anything and just leaned back into her chair, hiding her red face. Most of the class went back to their work, but some kept staring. Bill can tell that some of them are wondering desirable things because of the distraction.

He can't blame them, really. Dipper could be a god in disguise for all the world knows. Bill has noticed that Dipper's skin was practically cleared of acne, except for the faint patch peaking out on the crown of his head from behind his bangs, probably due to stress and the constant natural oil brushing against the surface. His face was the perfect mixture between soft yet defined, as well as his body.

However, Bill knows little flaws that most people tend to not notice. In the week he's met the student, ne noticed Dipper chews the skin from his Thumb. That is a sign of anxiety, and now because he knew the boy doesn't like attention, Bill concludes that its Social Anxiety.

The Professor turned around to the chalk board on wheels to write down a few names of cheaters and quotes about illusions of the mind. He spun back around to grab the lesson plan book that laid open on his desk, when a pair of brown eyes caught his own. Dipper's widen a fraction when he realized he was caught, and quickly looked down back at his packet.

Bill smiled to himself and grabbed the lesson plan book, then spun back around to the black board, writing down today's lesson, all the while debating on whether to keep Dipper after class or not. He'd figure it out before its 8:45.  
_

Its 8:44 and he still hasn't figured out if he wants Dipper to stay after class. During his inward battle, some students have turned in their packets and others were still struggling with it, but he didn't pay much attention to them. He was 'reading' a book in his lap, but in reality, he was playing Angry Birds with the volume on silent.

"Professor Cipher?"

Bill looked up from his 'book' and nearly choked when he met the hazel brown eyes of the boy that was plaguing his mind, right in front of his desk. The timer board went off, signaling that class was over, and people shuffled out of the class, chattering loudly with their friends. The professor looked up at the boy before him.  
"Yes, Mr.Pines?"

Dipper took a deep breath to steady his nerves, as he held tightly to his bag, stopping his trembling hands from being shaky.

"I-uh...wanted to thank you for um..." Dipper's eyes were every where but on Bill, and Bill didn't like that, so he got up from his chair and grabbed his stuff. That caused Dipper to pause his sentence, making his eyes follow Bill's movements.

The blonde walked around the desk and stopped right in front of the boy, who looked a little confused at the sudden movements. He was trapped between the giant desk and the tall body of Professor Cipher. Bill smiled down at him and leaned in a little closer.

"I know how you can say 'thank you' for saving you from that whore."

Dipper's eyes widen at the unexpected profanity. "I-I-I-"

The creaking doors of the room stopped Dipper's stuttering and caused Bill to set his posture straight again.

"Oh, Bill~"

The amusement in Bill dropped and the confusion in Dipper rose. They both looked over to see a middle aged woman strutting in with her top blouse unbuttoned a bit too much, and her skirt too short. She hesitated when she noticed Dipper.

"Oh, sorry, Professor Cipher. I didn't know you were busy at the moment. I just thought you'd like to know that there are fresh donuts in the main office hall."

She walked back out the doors at a fast pace. Bill nodded, but didn't smile. She was always trying to seduce him and he's already said 'no', so what's the point of letting her down easy?

Bill looked back at Dipper and chuckled at the confused look of his student.

"Let's get a cup of coffee sometime. Tomorrow is Friday, so I'm sure you'll be free after class. I know a great shop that makes the best."

Dipper shifted uneasily. "U-um...I don't-"  
Bill was too in thought to notice that Dipper was trying to speak, so he continued on with his rambling.

"If coffee isn't your thing, maybe we could hang out at the local bar?"

Dipper frowned in slight annoyance. "If you would just-"

"I know you're only 19, but I know the owner so it'll be easy to sneak you in and-"

"I'm 16!"

.  
.  
.

Well that wasn't what Bill expected.

The blonde stood there in shock. His mouth was slightly parted and his golden eyes widen.  
"You're...what?"

'He's 16? 16!? What the hell, Cipher! Way to be a pedophile! Congratulations, you've reached a whole new level of stupid!"

Dipper's grip on his bag tightened as he looked everywhere but at Bill, and again, Bill didn't like that.  
"I-I'm 16. I'll be 17 at the end of August, but...yeah. So, no bars,"

Bill's shoulders dropped a little from disappointment at Dipper's words, but continued to listen.

"but....if-if you still want to grab some c-coffee, then we can do that?"  
Dipper was a stuttering mess and Bill couldn't get over how adorable that was. Disappointment from earlier faded away as new found excitement settled in.

Bill smiled and leaned in close, causing Dipper to lean back and grip the desk behind him for balance.

When he made sure Dipper was flustered, he reached out his hand and grabbed the stack of yellow sticky notes that laid on his desk. The extra lean he took, made their lower halves rub. Sleek black slacks against rough fabric of jeans, causing Dipper to shift. He hoped to every deity that his Professor didn't know he just did that.

While Dipper avoided eye contact with his handsome, successfully rich, Psychology Profressor, Bill wrote down his number and a time on a note and placed it in the brunette's warm hand.

So what if he was flirting with a 16 year old? He can look, but he won't touch. At least not completely, anyways.

He was about to say something, but a ring broke the tension. It took a moment, but Dipper realized that his phone was the thing ringing. Bill took a step back to let the boy breath and dig through his bag, in search of his device. Once he found it, he quickly held it up to look at the I.D of the caller.

"Oh, Crap!"

Bill rose an eyebrow at his student and analyzed him. From what Bill can tell, whoever was calling was someone important.

Dipper looked up from his phone and gave an apologetic smile to Bill. "I need to take this. I didn't call my sister at all last week and I have no idea what to tell her."  
The phone rung a third time.  
"She's going to be so mad." Dipper bit his lip and Bill didn't care that he was staring at the motion.

Then an idea struck him. Without warning, he pushed Dipper's hand down, cause the phone to drop on the floor, before picking it back up and clicked answer.  
"Hey! What are you-"  
Bill put a finger up against Dipper's lip and shushed him while he held the phone up to speak.

"Hello?"

" _Dip-Dot you better have a good explanation for not calling me last week!"_ Bill winced at the yell across the line. _"Do you know how stressed out I am!? Its bad enough that you left for some college in Orgen, leaving me alone in California, but not calling me to let me know you aren't dead? Not cool, bro bro! I couldn't tell you that Waddles chewed up my favorite Shooting Star sweater, beCAUSE YOU DIDN'T CALL ME LIKE YOU PROMISED!_ "

Professor Cipher chuckled at Dipper's mysterious loud sister, while the brunette looked dumbstruck at Bill's tactics.  
Never leaving eye contact, Bill began his little play.

"I'm sorry to hear your troubles of your brother, but it appears that he dropped his phone in my class. It seems that he brings trouble everywhere he goes."  
Dipper scowled at him, but he only winked in response.

The girl on the line stammered with a hesitant response, obviously not expecting someone else to answer.  
" _O-oh. Sorry for yelling, haha. 'Didn't know someone else picked up the phone. Dipper never let's the phone out of sight. He's probably freaking out about not having it in his hands._ "

Bill analyzed the pale arm wrapped around the slim waist, and the white teeth chewing the skin around a pale thumb. Yep. Anxiety.

"I bet you're right. Given the information, he most likely has it on his persona at all times because of his Social Anxiety. Most people tend to keep their phones out as an escape route for public outings if they start to feel the need to fidget."

The line was silent for a few minutes, then an accusing tone from the girl was heard. " _You said he dropped his phone in your class. Who are you? Dipper never tells anyone about himself. Are you a stalker? Did you kidnap my brother?_ " She gasped. " _You're trying to hold him up for ransom aren't you!? That's why he hasn't called me!_ "

Bill smiled even though Dipper's sister couldn't see. The brunette rolled his eyes and began tapping his foot, impatiently. Bill chuckled and shifted his weight as he leaned forward again, resting a hand on his desk behind Dipper.

"You're brother is completely fine." Bill hoped Dipper would get the double meaning. "He dropped his phone and I've held onto it. He hasn't asked me about it, but once he does, I'll let him know you've called. Sound good, Shooting Star?"

" _My name's Mabel, but you can keep calling me Shooting Star, though. Its a cool nickname._ "

'Mabel' giggled and Bill liked the sound of that, wondering if Dipper's laugh is anything like his sister's or more.

" _But I am curious. Who are you? And what do you teach?_ "

Mabel's voice was an octive higher than Dipper, and was a lot more joyous. So far he could tell that the siblings are very opposite of each other.

He looked at the brunette below him and smirked. He has never been so proud to be who he was, for now he can impress the Pines family.

"I'm Professor William Cipher, head of the Psychological classes at Gravity Falls University." Bill heard the excited gasp from the other end. "Pleased to meet you, Shooting Star."

Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes, then reached for his phone only for Bill to back away with a coy smile.

"I have to go now, but I would be delighted to see you when you visit your brother. You sound like a ball of fun."

The professor winced at the high pitch squeal blaring from the speaker. It was so loud even Dipper grimaced.

" _I would love too!! Omg, Dipper has told me all about your work and how he hoped to be like the next you, if that makes any since, and between you and me, I think he might have a little man crush on you from how much he's gone on and on about your skill, and oh! You have to go! Sorry, haha, I get a little carried away sometimes. Good day, Mr. Professor Cipher!_ "

The line hung up with a beep and then silence to follow. Bill pulled the phone away from his ear, staring down at the brunette in front of him as the other waited for a response.

"That's twice I've saved you."

Dipper scoffed at his Professor and glared. "You took my phone and lied to my sister. I don't think that can be considered as a save," he snapped but quickly remembered who he was talking to, "uh...sir."

Bill put a hand to his own chest. "I didn't lie to your sister, Pine Tree. You did drop the phone and it did fall on the floor of my classroom. That is not a lie."

Dipper rose an eyebrow as Bill grinned, both knowing the blonde is right.

"So tomorrow? After class?" Bill asked.

Dipper thought it over. After a few seconds, he nodded and gave a small smile. The simple quirk of the lips had Bill's heart and stomach jumping, for it was the first time he's seen it on his young student.

"Great! I'll text you the details later. Right now I have a meeting I need to get to." Bill gave Dipper his phone back and picked up the keys and files from his desk.

He held the keys in his hand and the files under his arm and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow, Pine Tree."

With that, Bill took one last look at the handsome young student before turning around and walking out of the classroom. Pleased to know that the handsome young student is going to spend the afternoon with him on a Friday.

Dipper on the other hand was mentally freaking out. When Professor Cipher was out of sight, he immediately turned on his phone and dialed his sister's contact. It ringed a few times before a confused voice broke through the line.

" _Mr. Professor Cipher?_ "

She thinks his professor still has his phone.

"N-no."

" _Dipper? What's wrong? You sound a little off._ "

"..."

" _Dip?_ "

"I think....." Dipper groaned, not knowing how to word his thoughts.

"I think I just got a date with my Professor..."


	3. The 'date' part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunette cleared his throat, for it suddenly got dry. Well it's now or never.
> 
> "Is....is this a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick summary on Dipper's Dorm Room life.
> 
> Gideon: age 18 - Freshman - hates Dipper for defying his rules he made for chores and t.v. time - horrible cook - the snobby enemy
> 
> Jesus "Soos": age 21-Junior - plays video games with him and knows when Dipper needs a break from stress - eat's all of Gideon's assigned food - the cool father friend who is motherly
> 
> Robbie: age 20- Sophmore - doesn't acknowledge Dipper, Soos, or Gideon -high all the time - the moody teen frienemy

Today is the day. He will go to his classes, get changed, and meet up his insanely famous and handsomely rich Professor at a mysterious café.

Dipper was a nervous wreck to say the least.

When he got to his dorm room yesterday, he immediately went to his room and accidentally had an anxiety filled conversation with himself. He didn't mean to ignore the one roommate who acknowledges him, but he didn't hear the junior when he spoke to him through the door.

Now, yesterday became a blur for Dipper. He fell asleep in the middle of his panicked mind of state, forgetting to eat and shower. So when the young student woke up, he stretched out the kinks and headed to the bathroom he shared with one of his dorm mates.

Dipper looked at the time on his phone and inwardly groaned. Usually by this time his fellow freshman dorm mate, Gideon Gleeful, is "making" breakfast for everyone.

Since he didn't clean the kitchen the "correct way", Gideon isn't going to make Dipper any. The bruntote would've felt a little hurt about it, but Gideon is an awful cook, so he can safely say he dodged a bullet on that, especially when the white haired gremlin makes pancakes. The. Absolute. Worst. Taste. Ever.

Dipper walked out of his door and gagged at the smell of burnt eggs and toast. He was walking to the bathroom when a white and a lot of blue clouded his vision. He looked down at the short guy blocking his way and gave the most bored expression he could muster as Gideon frowned.

"You didn't wake up on time, Pines. Make sure you get up when the alarm clock goes off so you can do the chores you've neglected to do yesterday!"

Gideon snarled, going on his tippy toes to look intimidating, but with him being two heads shorter than Dipper, it didn't work. Dipper rolled his eyes at the bossy rich bitch in front of him.

"Neglected? That's a big word for you, Gideon. I'm surprised you even know how to use it correctly in a sentence."

Dipper witty responses always makes things worse when it comes to the two. Its always them that fight. Soos never raises his voice and always tries to stay clear of anything heated, while Robbie is always in his room getting too high to say a coherent sentence.

Gideon, however, was always the one to initiate them and Dipper always fights back with witty words and cunning sentences that only drags him deeper into fits of fury.

"My vocabulary is beyond your comprehension, Pines. I have the highest grade in Professor Strange's class."  
Gideon confidently spat. If Dipper didn't have the basic psychological facts already then he would've missed the twitch in the shorty's eyebrow, but he didn't. "Unlike some people, Dipper Pines, I know how to spell words correctly without a mistake."

His eyebrow twitched again, and Dipper knew he had him cornered. "Are you sure about that?"

Gideon nodded, but Dipper saw the sweat forming by the overly dyed white hair, and smirked. "Well, listen hear you ankle biter, I know the basics of psychological foundation to know you are lying. Your eyebrows subconsciously twitched with every lie you just spewed. So please tell me, again, that you have the highest score out of roughly 257 English Lit. students. Let's see that eyebrow twitch."

Gideon's face steamed red. He knew he was caught. They both did. So instead of admitting it, he grumbled out his response. "You're a freak, Pines. Better hurry before that freak of a teacher marks you absent."

Dipper scoffed. "I was just about to get ready and leave this damn place. The smell of burnt eggs is practically raping my nose." With that Dipper pushed past Gideon and walked into the bathroom.

"Today is going to be a long day." Dipper whispered to himself once he entered the blank walls of the shower. His schedule is going to be hectic with all of his classes and the amount of homework he has to do for Professor Strange, and the essay about body language that's due in Professor Cipher's class.

Sudden remembrance slapped Dipper in the face.

"Oh God. Professor Cipher..." He groaned out. While in his argument with Gideon, he completely forgotten about the 'outing.' Mabel told him that it was not a simple outing, but just a date with his Professor.

Dipper doesn't even know why he agreed. He doesn't like hanging out in public. He'd much rather prefer to stay at home than go anywhere he wasn't familiar with. The only reason he went to a college far away from home, was because a. Professor Cipher teaches here and b. he wants to expand his knowledge in the psychological field to become one of the best detectives California has ever seen.

Dipper shook his head out of his thoughts and turned on the shower, preparing for the day ahead of him. And what a day it will be.  
_

Bill walked up the stairs of the college building with a cup of coffee in one hand, a binder of files in the other, and a big smile on his face. Nothing can bring his mood down for today is the day he and his Pine Tree will hangout out and get to know each other. He really does want to know more about the boy and this was the perfect opportunity.

He opened the glass doors of the entrance and immediately headed to the employee elevator. Luckily Mrs.Pyronica, the middle aged woman who wants to get into his pants, was not at the front desk or anywhere in sight.

He entered the elevator doors and reached his floor in a matter of minutes. He stepped out and took the turns he needed in order to reach his classroom. Once he was infront of the door, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the knob. The young professor was about to enter when a glimpse of brown hair, lithe body, and blue-white hat caught his eye.

He curiously walked around the corner to see his Pine Tree with his back slightly turned and looking down, seemingly on his phone, and completely oblivious to the blonde. Perfect.

With quiet movements, Bill shuffled his way up behind the brunette, making sure he didnt notice his presence. With a diveous plan in mind, Bill leaned in close to the back of his student's head and very softly he spoke.  
"Boo."

"Jesus!Shit!"  
Dipper's eyes widen in scared surprise. His heart and entire body jumped, spinning around in frantic motions, and tried to push whatever scared him away. He quickly stepped back and put his hand to his beating chest to calm his breathing as he looked up to examine the prankster that scared him. His eyes widen even more when he recognized the prankster as Professor William Cipher.

The professor held his files under his arm and cup of coffee in one hand and placed the other hand into his black slack pocket as he looked down smugly at the brunette.

"Well, hiya."

Dipper soon caught his breath and glared up at the teacher. He straightened his back, crossed his arms, and gave a huff of annoyance. The little cock of the brunette's hip caught Bill's attention, for he glanced down at the movement then back at his student's face, and quickly sipped his coffee to cover up the action.

"Couldn't you have acknowledged me like a normal person, sir? Instead of nearly making me piss myself!?"

Bill smiled down at the brunette and took another sip of coffee before replying to his student.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

Dipper's glare turned into an eye roll and another huff.  
Professor Cipher watched his Pine Tree's movements before reality hit him.

"Class doesn't start until another hour. Don't get me wrong, Pine Tree, I love the company, but why are you here?"

Bill shifted his weight and cocked his head in question. A light bulb seemed to have gone off in Dipper's head since he slightly jolted and his glare disappeared. He scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. The little motion noted Bill that Dipper was embarrassed. For what reason? He has no clue.

"Oh, um, I'm here to see Professor Strange. I was hoping to catch him early to talk to him, sir."

Bill raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee before licking his lips. Dipper caught the motion when he glanced up and Bill caught the look, but didn't say anything about it. The blonde looked down at his coffee then back to the brunette.

"Strange doesn't arrive on campus until 6:45, you do know that right?"

Dipper groaned out and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I didn't know that. If I did, I would've slept in."

Bill chuckled then turned around and walked the corner to enter his classroom, motioning the tired student to follow him as he pushed the door open. Dipper followed him into the classroom as he dug through his bags until he found his English Lit. binder. He shuffled through the papers until he found the exam he was looking for.

"We had a surprise exam and I got a D. I'm not happy with the grade, so I wanted to ask him if he could talk about the things I did wrong."

Dipper grabbed the paper and handed it to Professor Cipher once they were at his desk. Professor Cipher sat on the corner of his desk and put his coffee and files on the side.

"We had to write a full page essay on a literature piece from 1887. Now that I know he isn't in, maybe you would take a look at it? I-if you're busy then that i-"

"I wouldn't mind, Pine Tree." Dipper relaxed a little when Bill took the offered piece of paper. His golden eyes scanned for the errors then at the letter D written in purple. It was a beautifully written paper, but the little errors cost Dipper a lot. Bill chuckled then looked back to his student.

"The essay wasn't the problem. You spelled some complicated words a little wrong and didn't put a few comas in the correct spot, so he marked off 20 points for each misplaced punctuation and switched letter."

Bill handed the paper back to Dipper to let the brunette scan his essay over. He scowled at every mistake he found and mentally cursed himself for not noticing his errors. His professor rested his tan hands on the desk to give himself proper balance, then cleared his throat to get Dipper's attention.

This is it. The moment Bill knew would happen.

"You know, I tutor Englis-"

"Oh Bill~"

At the sound of someone else's voice, both Bill and Dipper turned to look at the knew body in the room. Dipper was surprised to see the middle aged front desk lady strutting her way towards them, glancing at Dipper, but completely ignored him and walked straight to Bill. Dipper glanced between the two adults and the annoyed look Professor Cipher had him double taking.

"Only my friends call me "Bill", Mrs.Pyronica."  
Bill's voice changed, too. Almost like it was strained when he spoke.

Mrs.Pyronica tried to giggle seductively, but failed, and stood next to Dipper. The brunette did not like the feel he got when being next to her, so he shuffled away, causing Bill to catch his uneasiness.  
"Mr.Pines, would you mind sitting in my chair and start organizing papers? They're in the files."

Dipper glanced around the two and hesitantly nodded his head before shuffling behind the desk to sit in the desk chair beside the Professor. Bill watched his movements knowing that the boy was more comfortable around him than he is around most people in this small town. That little knowledge made his gut flutter.

"So, Billy~"

That is, until he remembered the leach in his side.  
The Professor looked up at the woman in front of him with a bored expression, and she either ignored the look or didn't notice it, as she put her hands on her waist and cocked her hip. In Bill's opinion, it looked cute when Dipper did it, but she was definitely not Dipper.

The brunette in the desk chair noticed how strained and tight his Professor's demeanor was, so Dipper concluded that the blonde did not like the middle aged woman's company.

"Mrs. Pyronica, please. I'm in the middle of a meeting with a student."

He motioned towards Dipper and the woman glanced at him, But didn't pay him much attention. "Well, Billy, when you're done with the meeting and classes today, maybe we could see a movie together?"

Bill groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he furrowed his eyebrows. Dipper was organizing the papers, like Professor Cipher told him to, but he listened in on the conversation and couldn't help but smirk at the exchange between the adults, for he hasn't really seen so much hostility in Professor Cipher in the weeks he's been here.

"Mrs. Pyronica. We can't see a movie after classes, because I'm busy."

Bill had to think of a really good excuse to get her off his back before he gets himself trapped into a bad situation.

"Busy with what, Billy?" Her voice was suspicious, but she ran her hands up and down where his shoulder's and neck connected. Bill quickly grabbed her wrist and got them off his body before he would physically cringe at the touch.

Bill's eyes looked around as he thought up a fib he could tell her. It took three seconds before he heard the shuffling of papers beside him. He glance over at Dipper, who was at work with the files, when an idea hit him.

"Well, Mrs. Pyronica, to tell you the truth? I have a date."

Dipper's head snapped at attention at the mentioned words, while slight anger flashed in Mrs. Pyronica's eyes.

'A date? He isn't talking about our coffee outing is he?' Dipper thought to himself.

Mrs. Pyronica's anger turned into passive aggressive annoyance as she cleared her throat and rubbed invisible dirt off her shoulder. "Who is the lucky lady, if I may ask, Professor Cipher?"

Dipper stared, bewildered and confused at the current conversation in front of him, and looked at his Professor, who caught his confused expression with another sideways glance.

"That information is to stay with me and my date. Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to continue my meeting."

Bill nodded his head towards the door, signaling her to leave. Mrs. Pyronica clenched her teeth, turned around, and strutted her way out the door, leaving Bill and Dipper alone once more.

There was a moment of silence where Bill cleared his mind while Dipper sat awkwardly in the professor's chair. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows in question, even though the blonde couldn't see it. "Do you....um..."

Dipper didn't really feel like finishing his sentence, but luckily Bill knew what he was going to ask. He turned towards his student and smiled.

"No, I don't have an actual date after class, but I am busy."

Dipper perked up at the information and continued to list to his Professor. "After I clean up the classroom and get ready, I have to meet up with a smart kid somewheresomewhere. Lovely student. You might even know him. Brown hair? Mocha brown eyes? Absolutely amazing."

Dipper looked away and pressed his lips together, and tried to stop the smile that was fighting to show as he spoke. "Lovely? Amazing? No, I don't think I know him."

Bill smirked and leaned in a little. "That's a shame. He's a really great student to get to know. However, he can be even better."

Dipper looked up and rested his elbows on the desk that his Professor sat on. "Oh really? How so?" He asked.

The blonde licked his bottom lip and smirked. "Well, seeing a movie does sound nice, so if he agrees to watch one with me after coffee, then he will become the favorite of the favorites?"

Dipper looked down and smiled as he gave a whole hearted laugh and Bill knew his heart did a cartwheel. It was the first time he's ever seen an actual smile on the brunette's face and he never thought it would be that breath taking. The hidden smiles, smirks and the quirk of the lip didn't do any justice to the actual thing, and Bill loved it.

Dipper looked up with his sparkling brown eyes and with that bright smile at Bill. The young brunette leaned back into the desk chair with a chuckle and fiddled with one of Bill's pens in his hands. "Depends on what movie we're going to see."

Bill smiled as he looked down at the student and bit his lip in thought. He was pleased to know that he somehow got his Pine Tree to be less anxious and more comfortable around him, so he tested his limits.

"We could watch F.S.O.G?" He teased.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and the smile faded. "F.S.O.G? What does-" His eyes widened when he realized what his teacher insinuated. "Oh, we are not watching that!!"

Bill laughed as he watched the blush bloom on the pale face of Pine Tree, then swung his legs over the corner of the desk to look at Dipper properly, before he spoke again.

"Why not? Its a very good movie to watch if you want to learn about body language. The actors really did a good job on portraying the tension of sexual-"

Dipper squeaked, in a manly manor of course, and jumped out of the chair to cover his Professor's mouth with both of his hands.

"I-I know! I've seen i-it! You don't need to tell me."

Bill's eyes widened in surprise, but he shortly regained composure, then smirked underneath Pine Tree's hands, before grabbing his wrists and lightly pulling them away. He pulled them away, but he didn't let go. Instead he dragged the student just a tad bit closer, causing their faces to be a foot away from each other.

"Then it won't be a problem? You've already seen it, so it'll be easier to focus on the body movements instead of the plot."

Dipper's blush tenfold when he realized he was between the Professor's legs and his face was so close to the blonde's. He couldn't help but to glance down at his Professor's mouth, for he's never been this close to another man.The brunette gulped as he glanced back up into Professor Cipher's golden eyes.

"I-is it still even in th-the theater?"  
Dipper was too nervous to even breathe. He was just so close to Professor William Cipher, that he might actually faint, and just like the first time they met, he smelled of mint, lavender, and coffee. It was a strange mixture, yet surprisingly good...and almost addicting.

Bill's chuckle brought Dipper back into reality. "Its not, but I bought a copy when I had to do a presentation on body language of desires a while back. It was printed in Psychology Boarding."

The blonde watched the quirk of Pine Tree's lips and wished he could see that amazing smile again. Dipper nodded his head slightly and glanced at his lips then back up to his eyes.

"I read it when it came out. It's...actually what introduced me to you."

Bill was ecstatic to hear that, but then suddenly had a dark thought. His Pine Tree knew about him for years, but he's only known him for two weeks. That one thought didn't sit right with the professor, so he made a mental note that he's going to make sure he makes up for lost time.

Bill smiled, but before he could say anything else, the phone in his pocket began to ring. He let go of Dipper and quickly dug through his pocket to get the device. and once he did, he looked at the yellow words.

"Damn."

'Class in 30 minutes'

He sighed and clicked off the alarm, then looked back at his Pine Tree, who also looked down at the phone then back to him. The brunette, cleared his throat and stepped away to grab his bag from the floor that Bill didn't notice until now. Pine Tree stood back up to put his messanger bag strap on his shoulder, and quirked his lips into half of a smile.

"I, um... I need to grab some breakfast before class starts. So -uh- see you later, Professor?"

Bill smiled and nodded his head. "Don't be late to class. I'm precise, even with my favorite students."

Dipper looked down and laughed as his half smile returned to a full smile, and Bill couldn't get enough of it. The brunette put the half smile back on when he looked back up to the young Professor.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

With that, they nodded at each other and laughed to themselves as Dipper turned to walk away while Bill got off his desk to finish organizing his files.  
_

Class went by so fast for Dipper that he didn't even realize when the time board went off, signaling that class was over. He was too busy working on his notes and thinking about his earlier encounter with the Professor and how the 'date' might go.

"Mr.Pines?"

His head snapped to attention when he was back into reality. He looked around to see most of the other students leaving out the door, and some still packing up around him, so he quickly followed suit. Of course he was the last to walk down the classroom stairs, but he didn't mind when it gave him some time to speak to Professor Cipher. He reached the bottom and quickly walked up to his awaiting teacher.

Bill was at his desk putting binders into the draws and locking them.

"Sorry. I kind of zoned out."

The blonde chuckled as he placed his papers and phone on the desk, and stood up from his comfy chair to erase the notes on the chalk board on wheels.

"Thats fine. I was just making sure your head didn't explode from all the information I gave out today."

Dipper watched as Professor Cipher began to wipe off the white chalk, before he decided to help the man. The brunette grabbed the extra eraser and started to wipe off the other side. Bill glanced at his student and smiled graciously.

"Thanks, Pine Tree."

Dipper paused his wipe for a split second to look at Bill, then continued his motions. "So, the movie. Where are we going to watch it?"

Bill continued to wipe off his side of the board and didn't hesitate with a reply. "My place. It's not far from the campus or the café. So it's not a long ride."

Dipper paused completely when he heard the words "my house." He gulped at the thought of being in Professor William Cipher's own home, with fancy expensive furniture, and more than likely, giant kitchen.

"O-oh, Ok." He blinked a few times as he let that thought settle, then continued to wipe his half. "Then you don't mind if I bring popcorn, right?"

Bill laughed and smirked. Pine Tree is just too adorable for him to handle. "I would be devastated if you didn't. It's going to be a coffee, popcorn, soda, and candy filled night for us!"

Dipper laughed along with the blonde as he continued wiping. In all of his life, he has never felt this much joy with anyone other than his sister, and Dipper couldn't bring himself to worry about that too much, so instead he enjoyed his moment with his Professor.  
_

The brunette opened his dorm room's door and closed it with a happy sigh. Professor Cipher has yet to text him the details of where they're meeting up at, and Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn't a little skeptical of the situation, but at the moment he didn't care.

The student walked into the dorm kitchen to grab a quick snack before getting ready, but an angry blue ball of Gideon trapped his way.

The other student passive aggressively cleared his throat at Dipper, before speaking.  
"Where the hell, were ya, Pines?"

Dipper looked down at Gideon and scoffed. "None of your damn business, two bit."

The other's face filled red with anger as his lips turned into a deep scowl. "You still haven't done your chores, Dipper Pines. I suggest you do them before dinner, or else you ain't getting any!"

He poked at the brunette's chest to emphasize his point, but Dipper just rolled his eyes and pushed pass the short stack that blocked his way of food.  
"Pines, you better be listening to me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes again and flung his middle finger up in the air over his shoulder, not caring about the dumb threats the midget spewed.  
"Bite me."

Gideon stomped his foot and huffed out in annoyance, but knew he couldn't do anything, so he stormed off into his room, slamming the door once he got there. Dipper ignored his tantrum and pulled out the supplies he needed for big plates of French toast, as well as some music to fill the silence.

Some Fall Out Boy and classic Panic! At the Disco played from his phone, causing the silent dorm to be filled with good vibes and the smell of good food. It was in the middle of playing Death Of A Bachelor when his phone dinged signaling that he got a message, so he carefully paused his cooking to ceck it out.

UNKNOWN: GF's local Greasy's Diner @1:15. I'm precise, Pine Tree, even outside of classes ;)

He almost dropped the spatula in his hand when he recognized who the unknown number was. Dipper took a moment to stare at the winky face his Professor sent him, and thought it was a little abnormal, but kind of sweet?

He put his phone down with a small smile and a content sigh, before going back to work on the stack of French toast. It was currently 11:03 a.m. right now, so that gave Dipper plenty of time to eat the stack with Soos when he gets home, get ready for the 'outing', and meet with the Professor at Greasy's Diner.  
.  
.  
.  
Wherever that is...

...he should probably look that up before he leaves....oh well.

Dipper shook his head out of his thoughts and picked his phone back up to dial his sister. He put the phone between his ear and shoulder as he continued to make his French toast, waiting as it rung. Mabel's voice soon broke through the line with giddiness.

" _Dipper! What's up, Bro bro!? How'd that date go with the almighty Professor William Cipher?_ "

Dipper chuckled at his sister's happy voice. "It's not until 1:15, and it's not a date. We're just getting coffee and seeing a movie at his house."

Mabel scoffed and Dipper could practically hear the eye roll from the other line. " _Pa-lease. That totally sounds like a date to me. And if I remember correctly, you said, and I quote, "I think I just got a date with my Professor?" You called it a date first, Dip-dop._ "

Dipper groaned as he switched his phone to the other side. "You know what? Fine. It's a date, but nothing more! Plus, it's illegal for minors to be in a relationship with an adult, and for a student and a teacher to be a thing, ya know?"

The male twin heard shuffling on the other end along with Mabel's groan in disbelief. " _I've seen the pictures, Dipper. He's freaking hot! I'd definitely jump him if I had the chance._ "

Dipper squeaked in surprise as his eyes widen and during his sudden movement, his phone fell off his shoulder. He frantically tried to catch the falling phone, but ended up hitting the pan on the stove, causing the bache of French toast to fly off and hit the floor.  
"Shit!"

He looked, pitifully, at the French toasts laying all over the ground. He bent down and picked up his now greasy covered phone and put in the counter to press the speaker button.

"Mabel, I am not screwing my Professor. That's wrong on so many levels. Its just coffee and a movie. That's all."

He heard Mabel's laugh as he grabbed a plate from the dorm cabinets and picked up the ruined French toasts onto the new plate. He held the plate and looked at it thoughtfully, and shrugged his shoulders, deciding that he'll just give it to Gideon, so they won't go to complete waste.

Mabel laughimg fit ended a few seconds later.

" _What movie are you going to see?_ "

At the mention of the movie, Dipper's cheeks blushed red as he sprayed the pan again to start his new bache. "Its...um...F.S.O.G?"

He stopped his spraying to listen for his sister's reply, but she was oddly quiet. "Mabel?"

Suddenly Mabel squealed. " _You're going to watch Fifty Shades Of Gray!!? With a hot guy!? You dog. Who knew my brother would have so much game?_ "

Dipper's cheeks burned red in embarrassment. "I do not have game. I couldn't get a single girlfriend all of middle school." He put the toasts in before the eggs and let it sizzle for a few minutes.

He couldn't see it, but Mabel was raising an eyebrow. " _Dipper....you're gay._ "

The male twin furrowed his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheek, then flipped the bread over in the pan. "Well, I didn't know that, back then."

Mabel scoffed and again, Dipper could feel the eye roll from across the line. " _Dip-Dop, you literally said "I'd screw Zach Efron over Scarlet Johansson" in the 7th grade._ "

Dipper paused his flipping and stared at the phone as he shrugged to himself. "I didn't know girls would take me seriously! I thought they'd know I was joking!"

" _But you weren't._ "

"That's not the point!"

Dipper sighed, then checked the time on the clock that's above the TV Soos brought for the living room area. The junior is going to walk through the door any minute and he doesn't want his only friend in Gravity Falls to figure out he's gay just yet.

"Look, Mabel, I've got to go. Soos will be here soon, and I have to get ready, so talk to you later?"

Mabel grumbled something under her breath, before sighing and shuffled again. " _Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Bro bro! Go get some!_ "

She quickly ended the call before he could say anything else, which caused him to mumble under his breath about his sister reading into things too much.

He put the spatula down and grabbed a wash cloth to clean his greasy phone as well as the floor where the first bache of French toast fell. The dorm door opened with a click and Soos stepped in and immediately greeted Dipper.

"Oh, sup dude." He waved and smiled big, showing his buck teeth. Soos walked in and patted Dipper's back in his normal greeting and sat at the little kitchen table near the living room area.

Dipper placed the new bache of French toast on a white plate and sat it down in front of his tired friend, who thanked him for the food. "How was work? Did you get the promotion?"

He returned to the stove and sprayed the pan to prepare for the third bache of French toast, before glancing back at his friend and giving a smile.

"They haven't announced anything yet, but dude, if I get it then-"

" 'Then you get a higher chance of starting your own business of mechanics.' I know, Soos, and I'm rooting for you." Dipper repeated as he turned back around to conitue cooking.

Soos smiled and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his lucky handkerchief, and chuckled. "Sorry, dude. Its just a giant opportunity."

Dipper shrugged his shoulders at the apology and flipped the toast over in the hot pan. "I know." He then looked at the time of his phone, and glanced back at his eating friend. "Where is Greasy's Diner and how far away is it?"

Soos paused his eating to think about the distance between the Student Building and the local diner. He scratched his chin in thought, before replying. "Its in town. Shaped like a log. You can't miss it. As to how far?I would think about 15 to 20 minutes in the car."

Dipper's entire body snapped in alarm. Town was on the other side of campus, and if he wanted to make it on time, then he needs to leave. Like right now.

He quickly turned off the oven and threw the unfinished toast and egg in the trashcan before quickly cleaning up his mess. "Sorry, Soos! I got to go, before I'm late!" He shouted as he dashed into his room leaving his confused friend at the table. Luckily, Dipper already had an outfit on the bed for today, so all he had to do was change, brush his teeth, and maybe put a little cologne on, so he wouldn't smell like he ran all the way there. Which he might do, considering the time.

The frantic brunette ran his hand through his crazy brown hair, and took one last look at his appearance. He wore a black T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned teal blue plaid shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and his beat up vans. In his opinion, he looked ok, but he hoped that his Professor wouldn't care about his casual look.

With a nervous gulp, Dipper ran out of his room and headed towards the dorm door. "Bye, Soos!" He shouted as he slung the door open, but quickly turned back around to grab his hat off the counter. "Oh! And don't eat the French toast on the counter. Those are for Gideon."

Dipper didn't stay long after that to see the questionable look his junior friend gave him, for he ran down the corridor halls, and toward the elevator.

The brunette looked down at his phone as he ran and scowled. 12:32. He was going to be late.  
_

Bill walked down his drive way and unlocked his black car, before entering, and drove off to his set destination. After a few twist and turns, as well as stop signs, Bill arrived at the Diner. He parked in the dirt road, turned the engine off, and looked at his phone. He has a few more minutes before his Pine Tree shows up, so he passed the time with a game of angry birds and an episode of Shameless.

He looked at the time when the end credits of the episode started to roll, and frowned. It was now 1:14 and still no Dipper. So he clicked on the next episode and was 4 minutes when a glimpse of light blue and brown caught his eye. Dipper looked a little disheveled and out of breath as he sat on the stairs of the front entrance, and took off his hat to wipe some sweat off of his forehead.

When he did that though, he brushed his bangs back and what Bill thought was acne turned out to be something completely different.

His student had a mark on his forehead that looked to be one of the dippers. The Professor quickly concluded that the mark was what stirred the unique nickname, and was why he wore the hat all the time. So with that finale thought, Bill got opened his door and got out of the car to acknowledge the student.

"Did you get lost?"

At the sound of his voice, Dipper's head snapped up at attention, and quickly put the hat back on. His breathing was still a little elaborate when he spoke.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't realize it was a long walk."  
The brunette huffed out in heavy breaths.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands into his skinny jean pockets as he looked down at the student.  
"You walked here?" The blonde asked.

Dipper nodded his head as he tried to calm his beating chest. He laid down on the steps and panted as he mentally cursed himself for running in skinny jeans on a hot day. "I ran. Trying to make it on time."

Bill watched as the brunette's body slumped from exhaustion and felt a little guilty for the kid, but he had a reputation, and he planned on keeping it.

"Well, the meeting time was at 1:15. Its now 1:18, Pine Tree."

Dipper scoffed and sat up with a grimace, for his side was killing him. He pushed his hat down as the sun shifted, and squinted up at the Professor.

"I ran here. Doesn't that count for something?"

Bill shook his, smiling down at the out of breath brunette. "Nope! You were late and interrupted my episode of Shameless. No mercy."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and cocked his head to the side.  
"Shameless? What's that?"

The brunette watched his Professor as he jolted back in surprise with his eyes wide and mouth agape. He dramatically put a hand to his heart and glanced Dipper up and down.

"You don't watch Shameless?" He shook his head in disbelief, causing his blonde hair to follow the movement. "That is not ok."

Dipper rose an eyebrow at his Professor's tactics.  
"You didn't answ-"

"Let's make a deal."  
Professor Cipher didn't let him finish his sentence, and instead held his hand out for the young student to shake."I'll let your tardiness slide, if we have a Shameless marathon."

Dipper was confused at the exchange, but shook the Professor's hand anyways. "Uh...deal?"

At his words, Professor Cipher smirked and pulled the student up off the stairs, causing the kid to yell in surprise at the sudden leverage. His legs were still a little wobbly from the run, so he ended up falling on the Professor, but his Professor didn't seem to mind when he clutched onto his arms for balance.

"Great! Now let's get some coffee." The blonde let the brunette hold onto his arm for good measure, just to make sure he doesn't fall from shock, as they walked up the little steps and entered the diner.

A few people glanced up as they walked to a booth, but didn't pay much attention to them, so they went back to their own conversations as Bill lead Dipper on one side of the booth, before walking over to the other side and sitting down himself.

The elderly waitress with faded blue hair and one closed eye soon came up with her notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. She glanced over at Dipper questioningly then at Bill. "The usual, hun?"

Bill shook his head and smiled. "Not today, L.S. Just the coffee."

The waitress was writing down his order, when a loud grumbling nose came from Dipper's stomach. He blushed from embarrassment and smiled nervously as the other two looked at him. Since he didn't eat before coming, he couldn't help it when he smelled the good sent of food coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry...I'm a... little hungry."

His Professor chuckled and smiled reassuringly, which made Dipper feel a little less embarrassed.

"Well, we are at a diner. Might as well get something, right?"

Dipper's lips quirked into a small smile, and Bill wished he could see that full smile once again, but it never came.  
"I don't know what they have here."

Bill's smile turned into a smirk as he rested both elbows on the table and placed his chin in his hands.  
"How about I surprise you?"

Dipper caught the mischief in the Professor's golden eyes, so he mimicked his movements and rested his chin in his hands and smirked as well.

"Try your hardest."

Bill's entire demeanor lit up with amusement, for he never really expected the sudden challenge. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

Lazy Susan rolled her eye at the obvious flirting the two young lads were doing and cleared her throat so they can finish ordering. Bill looked up from the staring contest and smiled innocently at the woman.

"So the usual, Bill?"

Bill nodded his head then looked over at the smug look Dipper was giving him, and laughed when the young student stuck his tongue out in a teasing manor. He looked at Lazy Susan and gave the biggest smug look he could muster.

"With a cup of coffee and the best French toast you've ever made."

Dipper's eyes immediately went wide and his jaw went slack as Bill ordered for him. The blonde looked back at him and his smug look got bigger when he saw his Pine Tree's reaction, then turned back to Lazy Susan and thanked her while she wrote down the order.

"How'd you know I wanted French toast?"

Bill chuckled and winked. "I can read minds."

For a second, Dipper almost believed him, but the little laugh of the waitress caught both of their attention.  
"Be careful there, hun. A lot of the town's people actually think you're a demon. If ya start spewing crazy words like that, then they might just try to crucify ya."

Bill pouted and shifted his posture so now he had one elbow propped up on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand. "Awe, L.S., you're not fun."

Dipper watched the exchange and inwardly admired the pouting expression on the blonde's face, before Lazy Susan scoffed and put her wrists on her hips.

"I don't have'ta be fun. I just have'ta make sure my diner is clean and making money. Now, I need to be working. Don't break anything, Bill."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bill smiled up at her, and she smiled back.

The Professor and student chuckled at the old woman's sass and watched as she retreated back into the kitchen, then continued on with their conversation from earlier.

"I knew you wanted French toast because you have the French toast sent clung to you and you also said you were hungry. So I just put two and two together and figured you were making some recently, but didn't have the time to eat it."

Dipper bit his lip in thought and scrunched up his nose. "Do I really smell like French Toast?"

Bill nodded his head and smiled at the brunette, before humming his response with a little "mhm" and a chuckle. "Honestly, Pine Tree, its not bad if that's what you're worried about."

The blonde watched as his student shuffled in his seat and looked down at the table then back at him. "No, I'm not worried about that. Well, I kind of am. It's just...."

Dipper couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to ruin their day when it just got started, so he let his words trail off. However, Bill was too intrigued to let it go. The blonde rose an eyebrow and leaned in.

" 'Its just' what, Pine tree?"

Dipper pursed his lips and glanced at the table before conjuring up some courage to speak again without blushing from embarrassment.

"Professor Cipher-"

"Bill."

Dipper looked up from the table, surprised by the sudden interruption. "Huh?"

Bill looked at him and showed off his white teeth with his smirk. "When we're off campus, you can just call me Bill."

This time Dipper did blush. "O-oh ok. Then, um, Bill,"

The blonde's smile got bigger when he heard his name roll off of his students tongue.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."  
Bill thought about being a smart ass and say 'you just did' but he decided he'd let the kid speak.

The brunette cleared his throat, for it suddenly got dry. Well it's now or never.

"Is....is this a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! Don't you just love a good old cliffhanger??  
> The 'date' part. 2 will be out either July 21, July 28, or August 4
> 
> *To the people who asked for an update*  
> My bad people!! I thought July 15 was this Friday! Its actually July 14.
> 
> Also, sorry for any errors. It was a long chapter and I couldn't catch them all.


	4. The 'date' part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper nervously chuckled and glanced back down to his lips, only to look back up. His rosy cheeks burning with want.
> 
> "Well...you know what they say. Taste the Rainbow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I am completely and utterly sorry that you had to wait three weeks for this chapter. I was away for a work trip and I didn't have the time or energy to write, but I am back now.
> 
> Hopefully you are still into this story and I really hope you like this chapter.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I would really like the feedback
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!  
> there is a scene I used from 50 shades book. I do NOT take credit for it. I changed it up just a little to match the story.

Bill stared at Dipper as he leaned back into the booth with a raised eyebrow. His silence caused the brunette to fidget around in his seat nervously, not knowing how to take the blonde's reaction, it didn't help when the Professor furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can I ask _you_  a question?" He said.

The blonde's furrowed eyebrows relaxed as he smirked and leaned against the table once more, and watched as Dipper's cheeks burned while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The brunette glanced at the table then back at the blonde, then back at the table, only to look back at the blonde once again. He doesn't know what his Professor might ask him.

"I-I...um, yeah. A-absolutely."

Dipper noticed his Professor biting his bottom lip in thought, so he was about to say sorry for ruining their coffee time, but Bill spoke before he could open his mouth.

"Would you want this to be a date?"

Dipper Pines paused at the words of the Professor. Out of all the possible backlash responses he expected, the young brunette was surprised to hear the complete opposite, and couldn't help but to stare.

"Would..I...want? Hold on," Dipper furrowed his eyebrows as he ran his Professor's words through his head, "let me get this straight. You're gay, right?"

Bill leaned back into the booth once again, and quirked an eyebrow up."Pansexual." He said before giving his student a hard look. "Is that a problem for you, Mr.Pines?"

Dipper immediately freaked out, thinking he just offended his powerful professor, who could potentially ruin his chances of becoming a detective. His eyes widened and he threw his hands out in front of him to emphasize.

"No! Nonono! That will never be a problem! I'm-" Dipper stopped mid freak out and looked at the other customers, who were glancing over at his sudden outburst. Red tinted his cheeks as embarrassment bloomed on the brunette as he gave a sheepish smile for an apology. His Professor continued to stare him down, so he fixed his posture and cleared his throat. He sighed, feeling tension leave his body as he mentally prepared himself for what's about to come. "Look. I don't, and will never have, a problem with gay people. If I did, then...I'd be a major hypocrite. I didn't me-"

He couldn't finish his words, for Bill suddenly laughed and Dipper had to catch his breath at the beautiful sight. His Professor looked at him again while showing off his white teeth with a gracious smile.

"I'm just messing with you, Pine Tree, but seriously, we need to work on your observation skills. I would like to think that being one of my top students, you would catch on quickly on how to read one's body language."  
The blonde paused as Lazy Susan came back with their food and coffee. Both boys thanked her before taking a sip of their drinks. Dipper glanced down at Bill's plate and mentally noted that the blonde Professor likes his waffles cut into triangles with strawberries as a top, before looking back into his golden eyes.

Dipper was about to respond, but Bill spoke before he could even open his mouth to begin speaking his thoughts.

"Oh! Speaking of that..Movie and Shameless marathon tonight?"

The professor cut a piece of his waffles and bit it off of the fork in his hands. Dipper watched the motion and quietly wondered how a simple task like that could be so attractive before he remembered that he had food in front of him. So he began pouring some of the syrup, that was originally at the end of the table, on his French toasts.

"Tonight? We're not going to watch it after this?"

He said glancing up from his food to the man sitting across from him. Bill smiled and shook his head, making his blonde locks follow the motion.

"I have an interview with a news journalist in a few hours. You're welcome to come if you'd like? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought a ' _date_ '."

Dipper mentally fangirled at the thought of spending his _entire_  Friday with Professor William Cipher, and was going to say that he'd like to go, but an after thought struck him. The brunette sighed and shrugged his shoulders as Bill watched his movements.

"I can't. I have a big test coming up in Professor Strange's class and the way my grades are going, I'm sure I'm going to get another D if I don't study soon."

Bill perked up at the mention of his fellow colleague and swallowed the bite of food in his mouth while Dipper placed the syrup bottle on the edge of the table. The blonde took a sip of his coffee before speaking again.

"You know, Pine Tree. I tutor English Lit. students."

Dipper's head snapped to attention at the offered words. He mulled it over in his head and Bill watched the gears turn. The brunette thought it over, but even though he would like the help, he wouldn't.

"I know. I just wanted to-"

"To succeed on your own?"

Dipper's eyes widened at the confrontation, but quickly remembered he was talking to the man who can read everyone like an open book. He nodded his head and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hehe. Yeah..."

Bill chuckled then popped a strawberry into his mouth and chewed with a smirk as he stared at Dipper from across the table, and swallowed before replying.

"Well, I hope you know, majority of the students fail Tad's class because they think they can make it on their own. Reality is: Tad's a dick and his students are too naïve or too stubborn."

Dipper scoffed and looked down at his untouched food in front of him, and cuts his first piece as he mumbles to himself not realizing he says it out loud.

"Majority of your students fail, so does that make you a dick, too?"

Bill heard the comment and busted out laughing, and it was only then that Dipper realized he voiced his thoughts to the subject of them. The blonde smiled at the flustard and apologetic look on Dipper's red face, before sobering up his laughter and acknowledged the remark.

"People have told me I could be a total jackass when I want to be."

Dipper immediately apologized as soon as he got the opportunity.  
"I am so sorry!"

Bill chuckled at his flustered student and mentally kept the image in the back of his mind. The blonde smirked as he took a sip of his coffee and watched as the brunette rambled on about being sorry and how he was out of place to speak out like that and blah blah blah. So he decided to give the kid a break.

"Tell you what, Pine Tree. Let me tutor you and I will completely forget the remark if it'll make you feel better."

Dipper didn't even give it a second thought. He threw his pride out the window and immediately agreed to the Professor's offer.

"How much does it cost?"

At the mention of the price, Bill inwardly scowled. Professor Cipher can't be caught tutoring someone for free, or else people will talk and assume that he was going soft. Even though its true that he has a soft spot for his Pine Tree, he didn't want everyone else to know it too. So he begrudgingly told Dipper the price for the extra help.

"$20 per hour."

Bill scowled even more when he saw Dipper's entire demeanor become deflated.  
"I can't do tutoring. I want to apologize, but I don't have that kind of money. I can't afford it."

Bill frowned at that. Of course he should've known money will be an issue. The kid was only 16! He's barely old enough to drive a car and have a job.So the blonde quickly searched for an alternate route when a sudden idea hit him.

"You know how to cook, right?"

Dipper was taken aback by the sudden question. How was this connected to tutoring?  
"What?"

The blonde shifted his weight and continued analyzing his student's reaction.  
"Do you know how to cook." He stated more than asked as he repeated himself.

Dipper's mind was racing a mile per minute with questions. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his still cut peices of his food, before glancing back up at the blonde across from him.  
"I-um-yeah. Yeah, I know how to cook. How does this-"

"Then you teach me instead of paying."

Dipper was sorely confused.  
"....huh?"

Bill cocked his head and grinned at the brunette. Maybe his wish will come true after all.  
"I tutor you in English Lit. And in return you teach me how to cook. That way, its a double win-win. You get to fullfil the apology as well as get extra help, and I get to steal another student from Tad as well learn how to cook real meals."

Dipper nervously rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at the table. He has absolutely no idea what to think about the arrangements. On one hand he gets to spend a lot more time with his insanely attractive Professor, and on the other hand, he's going to be _alone_  with his insanely attractive Professor.  
The brunette looked back up to the golden eyes that awaited his response, and took a deep breath.  
"I guess...I mean...ok?"

The look his student was giving him made Bill think he made him uncomfortable and that didn't sit right with him at all. Dipper may not realize it, but in the two weeks he's known the Professor, his anxiety has dropped immensely whenever he was around him. So Bill definitely didn't want that to be ruined just from a simple change.

"Is that alright?"

His concerned voice had Dipper double taking. He looked up from the ground and into the golden eyes that he can never get bored of. The pictures in news paper really don't justify Professor Cipher in the slightest. They don't capture the natural shine of his blonde hair, or the glint of amusement in his rare colored eyes. At that moment, Dipper couldn't help but stare. Until he realized Bill was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah! Yeah, thats fine."

The smile on Bill's face returned and Dipper looked down at his food as he smiled back with his full smile that Bill loved. The blonde's heart jumped as he saw the smile again and he knew he was falling hard for the student he's only known for 12 days.

Bill grinned as he rested his chin on top of his wrist and watched the beautiful smile dance on his Pine Tree's lips as he replied.

"Great! We can start tonight, then."

"Um....ok?"

_

It was 3:37 p.m. when Dipper walked through the dorm's door. Robbie was snooring on the couch while Gideon was sitting at the table, eating the French toast that Dipper accidentally dropped earlier that day. The brunette smirked to himself before turning around and heading towards Soos's door for a match of Call of Duty.

When he walked through the door, the sight that greeted him was fairly new for he was expecting dirty cloths to be piled up in the chair and curled up paper to be crumbled up in the corner around the trash bin, but that isn't what he walked into. Soos's room was _clean_. The junior in question was sitting at his desk, working on a gadget, not realizing that someone else was in his room. Until Dipper let out a noise in disbelief.

"Huh..."

Soos stopped his tinkering and turned around to look at his young freshman friend. He lifted up his work glasses and smiled his buck tooth smile as he greeted the brunette with a short wave of a hand.

"Oh, sup dude."

Dipper waved back skeptically. He walked in and closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the junior's clean and freshly made bed. The brunette watched in question as his friend continued working on the little gadget in his hands, then looked around the suspiciously clean room until his eyes spotted a red lacy piece of fabric peaking out from underneath the bed. Dipper's eyes widened and glanced between the junior sitting at the desk and the red lace, then back to the junior.

The brunette smirked and busted out laughing.  
"Oh my god! Soos! You dog! Hahahaha!"

Soos stiffened and slowly turned around to face his friend as sweat build up around his forehead. He saw Dipper pick up something from underneath his bed and held it out with both hands. The brunnete stretched the red thing, showing that it was indeed the thong from some chick.

Soos rubbed the back of his neck and gave out a nervous chuckle. "I-I wonder h-how that g-got there?"

Dipper laughed as he threw the thong at Soos's face.  
"I have a few ideas." The brunette chuckled again, then got up from the bed and grabbed the Xbox controllers.

"I don't want to know who or when, because I didn't come here to talk about your personal time." He then gave one controller to Soos and put the game's CD into the component.

"I came here to kick your ass in C.O.D."

Soos laughed at the challenge and immediately took it with out a doubt. "You're on, city boy."

The two played the game with a few curses spit towards each other for about 30 minutes before Dipper's phone buzzed in his back pocket. Thinking that it was just a text, he ignored it, until it buzzed again and again. So he sighed and pushed pause, causing Soos to exclaim in protest.

"Dude! I almost had you!"

Dipper shushed him as he took his phone oh to see that Mabel was calling him. He quickly hit answer and held the phone up to his ear to speak with his twin.

" _What's up, my very informative brother of mine! It's been like three hours. How was the date? Did you guys **do** anything?_ "

Dipper cringed at the suggestive meaning and rolled his eyes at his sister's tactics. He looked over at Soos's confused look and shrugged in apology as he held the phone to his chest so Mabel couldn't hear him.

"Sorry, Soos. I need step out."

Soos smiled reassuringly. "Its cool, dude."

Dipper smiled back and held the phone back up to his ears as he walked out of the junior's room and into his own.

"We didn't _do_ anything that you're thinking of, you sick perv. We just had brunch and talked."

Mabel scoffed over the line and he heard loud shuffling, almost like she was in public. Based on someome saying "clean up on aisle 4" it sounded like she was at the grocery store.

" _Talked? What did you two talk about?_ "

Dipper laid down on his unmade bed and sighed out causing his entire body to relax against the mattress.  
"We just talked."

Mabel groaned and Dipper could feel the eye roll through the phone. " _You are literally the worse gossiper of all time. You gotta give me the juicy deatials! Like, is he not that impressive in person? Is he better? Does he like you? Did you set up another date?_ "

Dipper massaged his temple while his sister continued on with the questions. After a few seconds of constant talking, he got tired of it and snapped.

"Mabel, stop! If you're so interested, then fine. William Cipher is more impressing and more intimidating in person. So what would a profoundly hot and powerfully rich famous person want with a little nobody as a romantic partner? So no, he doesn't like me. And if you must know, I am going to his house later tonight to watch the movie so I can learn more about body language."

Dipper huffed out in a frustrated breaths. Mabel's line was silent for a while and the male twin thought that he just hurt her feelings and was about to apologize, but she spoke before he could do it.

" _Oh my god. Dipper. I love you, but you're so freaking stupid. I have to check out, so I'll just leave you to your own stupidity so you can figure it out. Bye, Bro!_ "

"Wait, Mabel!-"

She hung up before he could finish his sentence.

Dipper groaned and hit his head against his pillow before tossing his phone on the other side of the bed. The brunnete closed his eyes and let his dreams take over his thoughts as he took a quick nap to relax his stressed body.  
_

Bill quickly parked his car in his drive way and hopped out to run into his house. His interview was in 30 minutes and if he didn't get changed now, then he was going to be late, and Bill Cipher was never late. His brunch with his Pine Tree caused him to lose track of time and Bill was an utter mess at the moment because he's never lost focus on anything. He's always been precise on everything and he'd be damned if today was the day he wasn't.

The flustard blonde ran inside and quickly switched his shirt with the one he already planned out last week, and grabbed his gel to position his hair in his signature style, before running into the bathroom to apply it. He looked down at the time and cursed, for now he only has 27 minutes before his interview.

He quickly brushed his teeth and sprayed his cologne and ran out the door and into his car to speed off through the back roads of Gravity Falls. He may or may not have skipped over some stop signs here and there.

Bill arrived at the meeting place right as the clock turned 4:15 P.m. Luckily the interview was outside so everyone was looking as Bill stepped out of his car, looking like he wasn't in a rush to get there when in reality, Bill's heart was racing at how close he was to ruining his reputation of his precision.

His personal precision is different than public precision. Professor William Cipher has never been late for a meeting or class, but Bill Cipher occasionally gets set back with personal things, like when his favorite TV show comes on. However, if he was late to a meeting, then people will talk for days.

"Professor Cipher! How nice to see you. I'm Veronica Fowler, from Falls News."

The young woman opened her hand for a proper hand shake and Bill took it in greetings as he smiled his nice smile.  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
_

Dipper awoke from his nap to the sound of his phone buzzing, and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he sat up. The student grabbed the phone from the other side of the bed and looked at the time before checking his notifications.  
It was 6:17 p.m. and his Professor texted him at 5:45 p.m.

PROF. C: Almost done with interview. In the middle of a break rn. What Dorm building are you in?

Dipper immediately texted back, hoping that he hasn't replied too late.

DIPPER: Student Building D. Sorry. I was asleep.

The brunette sighed and got up from his bed to walk into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. He didn't have to wait long for the other's reply, for his phone buzzed in his hand as he looked through the pantry for the box of oreos. He quit his search to read his professor's response.

PROF. C: Hahaha I figured. Well, I'm home now. You want to join me and pick out some of the candy for tonight?

Dipper smiled down at the text and began typing up his reply as Gideon walked pass to grab a water from the fridge.  
DIPPER: What time?

Dipper watched as the three dots moved, symbolizing that Bill was typing, when Gideon scoffed causing Dipper's smile to fall and be replaced with a frown. The brunette turned towards the midget and glared.

" _What._ "

He snapped at Gideon, for he's had a good day so far and he does not plan on letting the jerk ruin it for him, but Gideon ignored the sass and continued on his way with his water in his hand to his room. Dipper thought it was suspicious for the little twerp, but he let it slide once a buzz from his phone reminded him that he was texting someone.

PROF. C: Is now ok? I have to run some errands first, but would you mind if I came and got you afterwards?

Dipper thought for a moment and looked around the little dorm. Gideon was in his room with the door open, Robbie was getting high in his room with the door closed, and Soos wasn't in the dorm. Dipper smiled to himself then looked back down at the phone in his hand.

DIPPER: I don't mind.

He sent the text and grabbed the cookies as well as a glass of milk from the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch the latest American Grit episode. It was in the middle of the intro when his phone buzzed again, so he wiped his Oreo crumb covered hand to swipe his notifications open and read the text.

PROF. C: I'll be an hour. See ya soon, Pine Tree ;)

Dipper chuckled at the winky face and left the conversation like that, then checked the time to see how long he has until Bill arrives. It was 6:30 now so he has until 7:30 to get ready for their night.

Dipper knows that outsiders would call it a date and extremely illegal, but he knew it wasn't anything like that. All he was doing was watching a movie, for very educational purposes, with his 24 year old professor, who happened to be extremely attractive and famous. It was all platonic. No romantic feelings involved. At all.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh who was he fooling?

Dipper Pines likes Professor William Cipher. He knew that he had a thing for the Professor when he started questioning his sexuality after seeing the man in newspapers. How could he not!? The man was absolutely fucking hot!

But when Dipper met him in person, he never expected to feel somethng for the guy. For the past two weeks of class, he was too focused on his work, but when they're alone or close to each other, Dipper can't help when his heart races around the other man. In the articles and live interviews, Professor Cipher always had the star personality that everyone loved and couldn't get enough of, but in person, Dipper can see the difference between Professor William Cipher and Bill. Professor William Cipher was a man to fear. Someone who holds so much power and can crush anyone he wants to. Bill is just as intimidating and powerful, but in a humane way. He's a frightening man who loves triangle waffles and has a precision obsession, and thats the guy Dipper was falling for.

However, he knows its wrong. Completely and totally illegal! Back in California, he would be shunned by the public eye and sent off to some therapy camp. Dipper has heard all about parents sending them off for having a relationship with an adult, after accusing the relationship as non consensual. That thought alone sent Dipper into a whirl of an anxiety filled talk with himself.

He continued eating his Oreo cookies as his mind raced with questions and uncertainty about his status with his Professor, until his phone buzzed next to him on the couch. A message from Soos popped up on notifications and it immediately calmed his racing mind.

SOOS: Dude! I just passed the mall and one of the windows had a poster of some new game coming out this August. Want it for your birthday?  
[Image]

Dipper looked at the picture that Soos sent and smiled quietly to himself, before replying to his friend.

DIPPER: Sounds cool, dude. BTW, I won't be home for pizza. I have a thing tonight.

The brunette knew his friend would question him, but he turned his phone off and stuffed it into his pocket as he got up to clean his snack mess. During his panicked self ranting, he missed the episode of his show, but luckily he recorded it so he could just watch it again later.

Dipper walked into his room and quickly found a fresh pair of underwear to change into, a pack of gum to put in his pocket, and cologne for the night, before looking at the time of his phone. In white numbers, the time showed 7:19 P.m., so that means he has about 10 minutes left before Bill arrives. The brunette ran into the bathroom, put his phone on the counter, and brushed his hair. He scowled when he accidentally brushed his bangs back, causing him to reveal his weird birthmark, and quickly pushed his bangs back down to arrange them into a stylish way, then brushed his teeth and washed his mouth with minty mouth wash.

Even though Bill would probably never acknowledge Dipper as anything more than just a student, the brunette still wanted to look good for the Professor, and especially after he realized that he may or may not be developing a crush on the blonde.

His phone buzzed on the counter, signaling a notification. Dipper glanced down at the message and quickly looked at his appearance one last time, before grabbing his signature hat and headed to the elevator that would carry him down to the man that was on his mind.

PROF. C: Here.  
_

Bill leaned against the expensive car with one hand in his pocket while holding his phone and keys in the other, scrolling through instagram as he waited for his Pine Tree to walk out the doors. During the time he had, the blonde switched his outfit for a more relaxed one, instead of his formal wear. He wore a simple maroon T-shirt and black jeans, along with a pair of black vans.  
His phone buzzed twice in his hand as a notification popped up on his screen.

PINE TREE: On my way.

Bill smirked at the reply and continued on with his scrolling when the main doors to the building squeaked open from over use. He looked up from his screen and watched as Dipper came down the steps to greet him with a small smile that the blonde absolutely adored.

"Ready to go?" Bill asked.

Dipper nodded his head and looked over Bill's outfit.  
"I didn't know you had normal clothes."

The Professor chuckled as he walked with the brunette to the other side of the car, and opened the passenger's door for him. Even though it was getting dark and the street lamps were on, Bill still caught the blush that tinted his Pine Tree's cheeks as he got in the car.

He didn't close the door, though, and instead placed his phone and keys in his pocket to rest his hand on the side of the roof and place the other on the corner of the door. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his student while the other looked back up into the blonde's golden eyes.

"I wore regular clothes earlier today, didn't I?"

Dipper chuckled at the blonde's expression and leaned his head against the head rest of the expensive seat causing Bill's stomach to tie in knots at how cute his Pine Tree was.

"You were wearing a bowtie. That doesn't count, Professor Cipher."

The brunette chuckled and bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, and Bill was wishing he could see that smile again. The blonde chuckled and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Well, Mr. Fashion Police, buckle up. I'm not going to risk you flighing through the window if we get into a crash."

Dipper chuckled and mockingly saluted at the tip of his hat and sarcastically replied. "Yes, sir."

Bill laughed along and shook his as he closed the door once he made sure Dipper's foot wasn't going to get caught in it. After he closed the door, the blonde walked around the car to enter and start the engine, before speeding out of the student parking and out of the campus ground.

They were driving down a dirt road during the night, while "Only Girl" from Rihannah blared from the radio as Dipper watched the trees blur by from the the window. Bill was speeding, but he knew the limits so he only stayed at 80.

They sat in a comfortable silence, for each were lost in thought about the other. Dipper thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with the professor when he remembered that there has never been anything in the articles about a romantic partner from past or present. Where as Bill is thinking about how Dipper has changed in the few hours after their 'date'. Its like a switch in him turned on and suddenly any trace of his anxiety was gone out of the blue. Bill doesn't consider it a bad change at all, just interesting.

The blonde took a few turns until he reached a local store to buy the candy, and found a parking spot next to an old fence that separated the parking lot and the trees.

Bill got out of the car and quickly ran to the other side to open his student's door before Dipper could open it. The brunette looked at him quizzically, but didn't argue when he saw the big grin on his Professor's face. So he just let the Professor open the door for him, and got out of the car to walk into the store with the blonde. Luckily the parking lot wasn't big, so they didn't have a far distance to go. Perks of living in a small town.

The two walked through doors, making the little bell above it jingle at their arrival. Dipper looked up and around at the little place and smiled in content for the place didn't feel anything like home. He appreciated the all the water stains on the back wall and the smell of sunscreen and sweets. It was an odd combination, but that's the smell of a little town's store.

Bill walked up to the candy aisle and looked around their options before turning to look at his student. Dipper was looking at the store with a small smile that lit Bill's heart up. If only the kid knew what he was doing to him.

The older male smirked.  
"Anything you like, Pine Tree. Its on me."

Dipper stopped his observations to glance at the blonde then to the candy and shook his head as he chuckled. "How generous, but I can't let you do that. You've already paid for my lunch."

The brunette walked up to the candy options and picked up a big bag of skittles then smirked up at the blonde. "Wanna get high off the rainbow?"

He held the bag closer to Bill, and the professor laughed at his Pine Tree's antics, then grabbed the offered candy as he jokingly responded.  
"Bitch, I am the rainbow."

Dipper's eyes widened at the unexpected curse but immediately laughed at his Professor's joke, causing Bill to smile in response.  
"Seriously, though, Pines. I don't mind. Now let me be nice and buy us the candy."

The way Bill difiantly puffed out his chest got Dipper sighing and giving in on the situation. The brunette shook his head and smiled up at the blonde before turning and looking at the rows of different candy that was stacked on the shelves.

"Professor Cipher, you're too much. You know that?"

Bill smirked as he turned to look at the candy beside him and jokingly bumped the brunette's arm with his elbow. "I told you to call me Bill off of campus. Professor Cipher is too formal."

Bill and Dipper chuckled as the younger copied the blonde's motion from earlier of nudging the other with his elbow.

"Sir, yes, sir."  
They both smirked and continued shopping for candy as well as throwing out playful insults at each other, before checking out at the clerk and driving on the dirt roads to their next destination.  
_

They pulled up into Bill's drive way not too long after. Through the tented windows Dipper could easily see that the house was not what he expected. In his fantasy, Professor William Cipher lived in a mansion with three different types of expensive cars, like a Tesla or something, but no. Bill Cipher's house is a gorgeous two-story building with a beautiful yard, and guessing by the outdoor caging that's peaking out in the backyard, he has a pool.

All of it seemed normal compared to Dipper's image, and the fact that Bill wasn't showing off his money like most rich people would with their house... it put something in Dipper at ease.

When Bill cut the engine off, the younger of the two was knocked out of his thoughts, and look at the blonde. The Professor sighed and looked over as well and cocked his head with a smirk.

"I hope you brought your focus with you, because this is going to be one hell of a distraction of a movie."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, but chuckled anyways. Bill watched his Pine Tree and turned his smirk into a smile, before unbuckling and hopping out of the car to open the passenger side. Dipper expected the act since the blonde's been doing it all night, but was still baffled.

"Why do you keep doing that? I may be young, but I've learned how to open a door by now."

He said as soon as Bill pulled the car door open, and unbuckled his seatbelt to get up from the passenger side of the car. The blonde quirked his lip into a half smirk before replying to his little tree.

"Is it a crime to be a gentleman, Pine Tree?"

Bill held out a hand for Dipper to take. At first, the young student was a little skeptical, but he quickly relaxed his mind and took the offered hand. Once he had a good grip, Bill lightly pulled Dipper from the seat and settled the younger one next to him, then closed the car door. He let go of the brunette's hand and moved to open the back door to grab their big bag of candy.

Dipper's mind started racing at the thought of Bill holding his hand, even if it was to help him out of the car. The brunette was expecting his hands to be rough and callused like every other grown man, but instead were delicate yet firm. It seems that everything Dipper imagined William Cipher would be, was backwards.

Bill grabbed the candy bag in one hand to shut the door with the other, before he pressed the lock button on his key, then looked down at his cute guest and admired his rosy cheeks.

Dipper seemed unfocused at the moment so the Professor took the opportunity and grabbed the brunette's hat off his head.

"Wha- hey!"

It immediately got his attention.

The blonde smirked as he put the garment on top of his blonde hair, causing Dipper try to reach for it, but Bill took his height to his advantage and quickly took a side step and began walking up the drive way and onto the front porch. Dipper following suit and calling after him.

"Hey! You can't just do that!"

The blonde Professor smirked as he unlocked his front door. Luckily he left the porch light on so he could see better at what he's doing.

"I just did, Pine Tree."

He heard the other huff behind him and smiled to himself at the reaction he caused. He then opened the door and moved to the side to let his Pine Tree go first.

"After you."

Now that they were in proper lighting, Bill could easily see that the brunette's rosy cheeks tinted at the gesture, and the older man took glee in that fact. Dipper glanced at the opened door then at the other male.

"Uh, thanks."

Bill smiled as a response and watched as Dipper walked passed him and into his home. He walked in after him and closed the door, making sure that it was closed all the way, before turning around and heading straight to his kitchen.

Dipper was standing in the middle of the entry way, not really sure what he should do. Should he sit in the living room? Should he follow Bill into the kitchen? Should he make an excuse to high tail it and run?

No. That last one was his anxiety kicking in. Professor Cipher and Soos are the only people in this entire town he actually talks to and he wasn't going to let his anxiety get in the way of that. Luckily, Bill made the decision for him, for he called out to him from the kitchen.

"The movie display case is in the living room next to the TV. Mind putting it in while I get everything ready?"

His voice was coming from around the corner so Dipper guessed that that's where the kitchen was. He nodded but mentally slapped his forehead when he remembered that Bill couldn't see him because of the wall, so instead, he vocalized his response.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

With that, he turned towards the living room and headed straight to the flat screen TV that settled above a fireplace. He found a shelf case about his height that held a lot of movies, most being horror films with the occasional classics as well as season of 'Shameless'. Dipper heard popcorn cooking in the microwave as he searched through the titles, crouching down when he had to search lower, until he found the movie he was looking for, which happened to be on the last shelf.

The brunette was on his knees at this point, and Bill just happened to walk in on the sight. The professor finished with getting the snacks ready and walked into the living room when he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught Dipper in that position. The poor blonde couldn't help himself when he gulped at the ludicrously desirable sight displayed in his living room. He will admit that the brunette has caught him off gaurd, even if the other doesn't exactly realize it.

However, the Professor was knocked out of his lustful thoughts when the brunette looked over his shoulder to acknowledge his presence. The simple act had Bill's head swimming with desirable fantasies again, but he quickly checked himself back into reality and walked up behind his student and smiled down.

"Snacks are done."

The blonde cursed himself at the slight waver in his voice. Hopefully his Pine Tree didn't notice it, and it seemed that he didn't for he smirked up before turning his head back around to grab the movie.

"I see that."

He grabbed the movie and sat back up to open the case and turned the DVD player on before looking back up to his Professor, who, unbeknownst to him, was still trying to calm himself before he gets too exited.

Bill cleared his mind again and turned around towards the couch and walked over to set the snacks down om the black leather so he could grab the remote to turn the TV on. After he did that, he turned around once more to speak at his student, but was surprised to see the brunette standing right behind him with crossed arms and a cocked hip.

"However, what I don't see, is my hat."

The defiant expression on his student did pleasant things for the Professor that Dipper would never know, causing Bill to smirk. He shifted his weight onto the other foot and crossed his arms as well to mock the other.

"I'll tell you when tonight is over with. There is no need for it since we are inside, now is there?"

Even though he doesn't really know what the pattern is, Bill saw the unique marking on the brunette's forehead earlier today and knew he wore the hat for insecure reasons. So he mentally made it his mission to get the boy to be more confident himself and to kick anxiety in its ass, and because of that he hid his hat.

His words came off as a challenge for Dipper, but before the brunette could respond, Bill smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked past him to the light switch to dim down the living room lights as Dipper watched the blonde's movements all the while. When said blonde looked back at him, his smirk turned into a coy smile as he walked back to the teen.

"So. Ready to watch this movie?"

Dipper looked up into the rare colored eyes and nodded his head. Bill's smile grew and he quickly sat down on his black leather couch before motioning Dipper to follow suit, and the brunette hesitated at first but quickly scolded himself for being rediculous.

As he sat down at a reasonable space next to his hot professor, the blonde pushed play for the explicit movie to began. Dipper glanced down at the candy that was settled between the two and the popcorn bowl that was resting in Bill's lap, but the moment he caught his glance on the bowl was lingering longer than normal, he mentally cursed himself at his lack of restraint. Hopefully his Professor didn't catch him practically staring at his junk.

But it seems he wasn't lucky this time.

"Popcorn?"

Bill extended the bowl to the brunette as an offer and the light from the TV in the dark room made it easy to see the red that bloomed on his student's cheeks and ears. The blonde smirked, knowing full well that his Pine Tree was getting flustered because of him.

Dipper glanced down at the bowl, that was now off of the blonde's lap and gulped, then looked back up to the Professor and smiled nervously.

"Um, y-yeah. Thanks."

Bill didn't comment on the waver in the other's voice, but instead smirked more.

"No problem."  
_

This was so embarrassing.  
He tried so hard to focus on the body language and not what the bodies were _doing_ , but dear lord, he was sitting right next to an insanely attractive and watching basically porn on a giant flat screen TV. Who wouldn't be bothered?

Dipper bit his lip nervously as he popped skittles into his mouth. He was so focused on trying not to react to the movie that he didn't notice the gold eyes observing him from one foot away.

It was quiet in the house except for the moaning coming from the TV, and his student was completely focused on it, so Bill took this chance to look at the cute brunette sitting next to him on his couch. He's known the student for two weeks, and yet he's never really looked at him.

The blonde's eyes roamed over the brown locks, freed from the signature hat, his clear pale face, his strong jawline that moved with every chew, his button nose thats always tinted with a soft pink color, and his soft mocha eyes that seemed to pull Bill closer every time they look at him. Dipper's entire appearance always drive something in Bill crazy, and the blonde couldn't help but to be absolutely in love with the chaotic feeling.

He didn't realize that he was caught until he heard his Pine Tree chuckle, breaking him from concentration.

"What?"

The brunette said, smiling and chuckling as he pops a skittle into his mouth. Bill watched the skittle enter his mouth and licked his lips before gulping. He tore his eyes away from the soft pink, and very _very_  tempting lips, and looked at the soft pool of mocha in his student's eyes.

Before he spoke, he quickly glanced at his lips again then back to his eyes.

"Just thinking."

The softness in his Professor's voice surprised Dipper, but the sound never fully registered for his stomach decided to make its self known by growling. The two males looked down at his stomach and he immediately felt embarrassed once again.

Bill chuckled and looked back into his brown eyes with a coy smile.  
"Hungry?"

Dipper was too embarrassed to talk, so the blonde didn't coax a comment out of him and instead continued on. He looks to his right to see the time on his antique clock and chuckled to himself.

"Well it is passed time for a real meal." He turned back towards his student and smirked. "Since you said you had a test coming up, might as well start tutoring, right? We can cook first then tutor after. Sound good?"

Dipper pops another skittle in his mouth and nodded his head in agreement before replying verbally.  
"Sure."  
He then stood up from the leather couch and stretched out all the kinks in his body, causing his shirt to ride up and Bill definitely didn't miss the opportunity to see more of his Pine Tree.

After the brunette stretched everything out, he looked down at the blonde, who was still sitting down, and put a hand on his hip as he cocked it out.  
"So what do have for me?"

Many answered raced in Bill's head, but he decided to not choose the raunchy ones and instead picked the non explicit one.

"A bunch of random stuff. Mainly frozen waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Don't judge me. I'm a grown man."

Dipper looked down and laughed, creating that big smile that Bill loved so much, but Bill was not loving it as much because he knew his Pine Tree was self conscious of it for he always looks down when doing it.  
So he added it to his list of things he wants Dipper to be confident in.

"You have a really nice smile. Wish you wouldn't hide it."

At the mention of his conscious habit, Dipper's smile faded away and was replaced by a small sad one instead. He looked away and rubbed his arm.

"Heh...wish I wouldn't either."

It was silent between the two, except for the movie playing in the background. Dipper and Bill didn't like the slight tension in the air, so Dipper cleared his throat as Bill stood up. The brunette continued to look down so the blonde smiled at him and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing the other to look up with his big brown doe eyes. The kid really has no idea what he's doing to the Professor, and that fact made the blonde's stomach flip.

"I think we need to start easy. Mac and Cheese?"

Bill tried to lighten the mood and it seemed to work since Dipper gave a short laugh and a nod. The blonde smiled big and straightened his posture in victory.

"Then its settled. I, Bill Cipher, will learn how to make Mac and Cheese."

He dramatically put his hand on his chest as he puffed up in a dramatic manner causing Dipper to laugh fully, and Bill took pride in that. He smirked and moved so he was right next to his student and wrapped an arm over his shoulder to guide him to the kitchen.

"So, _Professor_  Pines. How do you start?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully at his Professor's antics and walked with him around the corner to enter the kitchen properly. The way the house was set up made it so they could still watch the movie from the kitchen counters while they cooked.

"I am _far_ from a professor."

Bill let Dipper go, even though he personally really didn't want to, and waited for his brunette beaut tell him what to do. Dipper took a moment to look around the kitchen before looking back at his attractive Professor.

Once the teen told him all of the utensils that he needed and ingredients, Bill leaned up against the counter and Dipper sat in one of the dinning chairs and waited for the water to boil.  
_

Dipper was tired. Bill could tell by the way he slowly stirred the noodles in the pot. The brunette took over the stirring part so the older male could grab the milk and butter out of the fridge, and when he turned around to continue the stirring, he stopped in his takes to admire his little Tree as he dozed off.

Bill chuckled and sat the milk and butter down onto the counter top and leaned against it as he continued watching Pine Tree. "Tired?"

It took a moment for Dipper to register what the blonde said, but once he did, he nodded his head slowly for he was absolutely exhausted from today. He wasn't use to being out for so long and eating more skittles than Mabel ever has.

"Very." His voice croaked as he continued stirring the noodles very slowly, until a hand placed its self over the one he was using to grip the spoon, and another hand was placed on his lower back. The hands were warm and comforting, and the deep voice behind him, made a shiver run down his spine.

"I'll finish this. Go sleep. The guest bedroom is in the hall. Second door to your right."

By this point, Dipper nodded his head even though he didn't exactly understand what the male just said, and let the other take control of the cooking.

"ok."

He tiredly turned into the warm body behind him and placed his head onto their shoulder and placed a tiredly tender kiss to their collar bone through their shirt.

"good night." He said as he walked away yawning, leaving Bill in the kitchen, completely shocked. Golden eyes stared after the younger's retreating form as his cheeks turned pink for Bill was utterly dumbstruck.

Soon his lips quirked into the biggest smile he has ever made, and his heart jumped with glee. He then stared fondly after his Dipper Pines.

"Night, Pine Tree~"

He said even though he knew Dipper couldn't hear him for he already turned _left_  down the hallway.  
~.~.~.~

He presses his tongue flat against me as he sucks on me with long strokes. He starts at the bottom and sweeps it upward in lazy, even lengths. Every time he comes up, I catch his eyes, blazing golden fire with pleasure and thick desire. _Fuck!_ As always the pressure is just right and as he stops and re-connects with me again – _there, yes! Right there!_ – I get a 1000 volt jolt, straight to my core.

The smell of lavender, mint, and coffee - _his_   _scent -_ was driving me absolutely crazy. I need _more_.

I moan, almost scream as he flicks over my whole slit again. I so much want to grab his head and force him to deep throat me and stop this maddening teasing but both my wrists and ankles are tied to the bedposts. I buck my pelvis into his face but his leisurely pace doesn’t change. The heel of his right hand is firmly pressed down onto my hip bone creating a delicious pressure. His left thumb is rubbing slow circles on my inner thigh, my whole being willing him to move it up – just an inch –

" _Ah! Bill!_ "  
~.~.~.~

Dipper's eyes slowly opened up from his deep slumber, but he closed them again as he snuggled into the soft mattress. The soft glow from the window shown brightly thought the blinds, creating lines of morning light to cass over the black silky blankets the brunette was snuggled up in.The bed was warm and had a nice scent - almost like...

Bacon?

Dipper rolled over in the sheets and looked around quizzically. He didn't have a clean room. He doesn't have fancy furniture. And he _definitely_  didn't have a bed that smells like lavender and mint.

This was not his room.

The young college student quickly sat up from the mysterious bed and rubbed his temple to get rid of the sudden head rush. Once his head wasn't spinning, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and threw off the blankets, which happened to have golden outlining as well as pillows, but he immediately regretted doing that for a rush of cold air invaded the heat. Apparently he took his pants and shoes off before passing out on a stranger's bed.

Dipper shook his head and got up from the extremely comfortable bed and walked up to the giant mirror that rested on a giant dresser. His hair was very dishevled, causing his birthmark to show, so he grimaced as he fixed his bangs, and grabbed his pants, putting them on before walking out into the unknown house. He dropped his shoes at the entrance of the hallway and followed the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. When he walked out into the living room, his memory came back as the sight of a black leather couch covered in candy wrappers.

The tired brunette looked at the bowl of almost finished popcorn and bags of candy, then walked over to the couch and grabbed the bag of skittles. He began to eat them again while heading to the kitchen where the smell of bacon was coming from. He turned the corner and spotted his blonde Professor wearing a black loose tank top and grey sweatpants, with bed hair, at the microwave with his back turned so he didn't see the brunette. Dipper could easily see the blonde's reflection in the microwave and even though the white words were backwards, he could easily decipher it.

"Illumi-naughty? Funny."

Bill lightly jumped and quickly turned his head around to see his student yawning as he walked towards him. Dipper dropped his hand and looked at the taller one, mentally questions how bed hair can make an attractive male even more attractive. He questioned life more when the blonde smiled a big smile that caused him to look even _more_  than more attractive.

"Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?"

The timer went off on the microwave so Bill opened it and took out the food that was cooking and placed it on a plate, then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of coffee.The brunette lazily watched the movements and yawned again.

"I did. Thanks."  
He said as the other grabbed two cups from the cupboard with a smirk. Bill chuckled and began pouring the hot beverage into them and placed it back once he was done. The blonde then brought the steamy drinks on the counter that Dipper was near by.

"One usually does when they sleep in Bill Cipher's bed. Its a personalized mattress made from over seas."  
Bill said as he glanced side ways at his Pine Tree with a coy smile.

The morning husk of the blonde's voice was very relaxing to Dipper. He was half way zoned out when the actual words registered in his exhausted brain. His ears immediately bloomed a bright pink of embarrassment.

"I- oh! I'm sorry! I thought I-"

The flustered brunette couldn't finish his sentence for the other male shrugged his shoulders and cut him off.

"Its fine." He said quietly. "Besides..."

Dipper watched as the coy smirk from the blonde turned into something he in familiar with. It was almost like it was a playful dominance, causing the air to immediately shift into something heavy.

Bill stepped foward, causing Dipper to step back against the counter cabinets, and place his hands on either side of his student's hips on the counter. He turned his head so he was practically nuzzling his nose against the brunette's temple, brown hair brushing up against his cheek. Dipper held in his breath at the sudden motion.

Both hearts began to race at the close proximity between the two. They were mere inches from touching the other and it caused something in the air to shift. Especially when the next words from the blonde became bold and husky in his ear.

"I would love to see you in my bed again."

The amount of lust in those words drove the brunette to have flashbacks of his F.S.O.G. dream from last night. How he was chained up and utterly at Bill's mercy. The imagination of feeling his tongue on his pale skin had Dipper's knees going weak, and he subconsciously let out a small moan to the dirty talk of his Professor.

The moment he let it slip, the college student squeaked in embarrassment and quickly tried to apologize to the man for the ludicrous sound that came out of him. All the while Bill leaned his head back to look at the student properly, and mentally debated on what he wanted to do while the other rambled on. He looked at his flustered Pine Tree, zoning out his rambling, and admired the rosy cheeks on his pale skin, the soft curls in his brown hair, the way his dark beautiful mocha eyes shown with hidden determination.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I-"

Bill made up his mind. Screw the college board.

"God, stop talking."  
Bill immediately leaned in and closed the gap between them. He kissed Dipper and poured all the feelings he had for the brunette into their first kiss. Dipper was shocked.

His Professor was kissing him.  
His insanely _attractive_  Professor was kissing _him_.

Bill pulled away after a moment, but he kept close to the shocked student before him. It may have been too soon to initiate anything between them, but Bill couldn't wait any longer. Dipper stood there frozen, and Bill was starting to feel a little guilty for pushing that on the younger male. So he regretfully began to spoke.  
"I-"

However, the moment he opened his mouth, Dipper's tongue was in it. The brunette was back into reality and he was _far_ more than pleased to finish what the blonde started. His eyes were closed as he kissed his Professor in a challenging way. Bill immediately responded by pushing the brunette up against the counter, tasting him with his tongue. One of Dipper's hands rested on the Professor's chest while the other was at the nape of his blonde hair, running through it and tugging lightly through the make out.

Bill groaned into the messy kiss and hooked Dipper's legs around him so he could put him on top of the counter for better reach. The brunette moaned at the feeling of the Professor's warm hands on his body, creating a pleasant sensation, similar to the one in his dream, and if a simple hand on the hip had the same sensation to his sex dream, Dipper can only imagine how the real deal will feel like.

Bill mapped out how Dipper feels on his tongue and ran his hands down to his knees and pushed them open even more. He was surprised to feel Dipper be so flexible, and the sinister thoughts of what he could _do_ with the information made Bill hungrier.

However, while Dipper enjoyed having the taste of Professor William Cipher on his tongue, he knew that it wasn't legally right, so he begrudgingly broke off the kiss, leaving them both in a panting mess.

"W-wait. I-I...we...can't. I really want to, but...its... against the law and if I want to become a detective, then I can't..."

Dipper just couldn't take his eyes off of those luscious lips that were on his not a minute ago. They were red from his abuse, and that thought sent a thrill up and down his spine. The blonde chuckled breathlessly but caught his breath so he could speak properly to his naïve Tree.

Bill quirked an eyebrow up and his signature coy smirk appeared as he placed a finger underneath Dipper's chin so he could keep his beautiful eyes on his golden ones. Once he got his Pine Tree's eyes on him, he leaned down to tenderly catch his soft lips with his before leaning back up to look at him once again.

"Dipper...you do understand that you're in a town where cousins are married and siblings are screwing eachother, right?"

The brunette was shocked to hear his normal nickname come out instead of the blonde's unique nickname for him. He blinked a couple of times and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"what?"

Bill chuckled at the softness in the student's voice for it was so pure and innocent. He moved his hand from underneath his chin and instead cupped it over the brunette's rosy cheek.

"Its a stupid hick town in the middle of no where." He rolled his eyes for emphasis. "People will not care of our age difference. They might glance, but other than that, nothing."

Dipper looked down, staring at the blonde's _illumi-naughty_  black tank top and quietly admired the strong build of the blonde's body.  
"...the law...It-"

He was interrupted by a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose, which caused him to look up at the blonde once again. The rare colored eyes were looking at him with a kindness that Dipper was not familiar with, and it was something he didn't know he needed.

"That may be the law of California, but here, in Gravity Falls, they don't care. If an adult and and a mature teen want a relationship, then the age of the teen needs to be at least 16 and the age difference has to be 5 years apart or until the teen is an adult."

"But we're _7_."

The blonde chuckled again and played with the younger male's bangs while Dipper stared into his eyes.The brunette really  _really_  wanted to kiss his professor again, but he had to restrain himself, and that really sucked.

"Trust me, Pine Tree, I've been here since the town was built. They're not going to care if its two more years. As long as its consensual, its fine."

Dipper took in all the new information. Gravity Falls is a town he wasn't entirely familiar with and it wasn't California so obviously the rules were going to be a little different. The brunette looked back to the blonde's lip, licking his own in anticipation. He was going to leave it at that, when a thought struck him, causing him to be so confused.

"Wait. Then why did you tell Jenna off when she was trying to get with me? You thought I was 19 at the time, so it would've been legal because I was the proper age."

Bill rolled his eyes and set his hands on either side of Dipper on the counter, while the brunette placed his hands in his lap.

"Even if I didn't, you wouldn't have gotten with her in the first place."

The college student huffed and crossed his arms. His breathing was calm now, but his heart was still beating like hell. He straightened his back and puffed out his chest so he would seem bigger, but he also did it so he could get closer to the blonde professor.

"You don't know that. I could've been into her."

The idea of someone else getting Dipper's attention made something in Bill go a little territorial. So he may or may not have spoken his next words in a slight passive aggressive manner.

"If I'm not mistaken, I _am_  Professor William Cipher. The guy people sometimes refer to as a demon, because I can read anybody and everybody like an open book."  
He smirked in a total cocky way at his little Tree, who in returned gave a small frown.  
"I knew you were gay the moment I saw you,"

He then continued in a dramatic way, and with every word he said, Dipper's frown slowly fell.

" _aaaand_ the fact that you kissed me back... and you're currently on my counter top, in my arms, with a not-so-subtle growing hard o-"

Dipper gripped the blonde's tank top and yanked it down, bringing his lips onto the other's roughly. He felt the Professor smirk into the sudden movement, making him pull back, never letting his grip go.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

Bill smirked and leaned in, but didn't close the gap between the two just yet.  
"An ass who's right. My point is made, Pines."

After saying that he officially closed the gap once again, immediately pushing his tongue pass Dipper's teeth, and the brunette let him with ease. This kiss was steamy and absolute heaven compared to all of his fantasies, and Dipper moaned into it as he placed one arm over the blonde's shoulder.

Bill pulled back after a moment, leaving Dipper to give a small whimper in resistance. The sound of his Pine Tree whining and moaning at his touch sent a volt of pleasure down the blonde's spine.

He licked his own lips, loving the taste of Dipper on his tongue. They both opened their eyes to stare at each other with mixed expressions of confidence, admiration, and things more than they can describe. Dipper was breathing elaborate while his Professor looked at him as he seductively licked his lips in a slow manner, making sure his little Tree followed the motion with his eyes. He knew he did when he stared at his lips and gulped neverously as he looked back into his golden eyes.

"Mmm. You taste like skittles~"

Dipper nervously chuckled and glanced back down to his lips, only to look back up. His rosy cheeks burning with want.

"Well...you know what they say. _T_ _aste the Rainbow_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed this story! I feel like this chapter was very wishy washy and just not structured very well, but hope you liked it anyways. See you in the next upcoming Fridays!


	5. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "DIP-DOT!!!!"
> 
> He froze.  
> He slowly straightens his posture.  
> He looks over and spots his face beaming back at him. Except this face had a braces filled smile and a much brighter appearance. Oh, and long hair.
> 
> "Mabel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!!
> 
> Thank you Thank you Thank you for sticking with this story and leaving me sweet comments and feedback! You guys just don't know how much it means to me when my phone buzzes at random times and see a notification from someone who loves my stories :)
> 
> You guys are amazing and I love you all! Thank you again and sorry for the extremely long wait!
> 
> This chapter is crap and shorter since I'm getting back into weighting but hopefully you'll enjoy. Also this doesn't have as much as Billdip moments as I would like but I did what I could.

Dipper sat in one of Professor Strange's classroom desks. One hand was on his cheek causing his signature hat to rise up a little, and the other held the pen that he was absent mindedly chewing the end of. The entire class was currently taking notes from the giant screen displayed in front of the room, but the young brunette's mind was completely else where.

The young brunette subconsciously rubbed his neck for the only thing on his mind was the feeling of tongue on his skin. Memories of the blonde's hands roaming over his body as they made out on the expensive counter had Dipper itching for more, but the brunette couldn't do anything for he was stuck inside the class. So he could only reminisce about the time he hooked up with Professor William Cipher.

After their makeout - confession, they ate breakfast and finished their tutoring session before Bill drove him home, and said their goodbyes for the weekend. Dipper entered the Student Building, feeling happier than he ever had in a long time, and practically smiled the entire journey to his dorm room. His roommates didn't mention his mood or the hickeys that now peaked out from underneath his shirt, for Gideon was at a class, Robbie was at work, and Soos was asleep on the couch. When he got into his room he immediately fell down onto his mattress and stared up at the water stained ceiling, smiling like fool.

The brunette subconsciously bit his lip at the thought of the blonde Professor and stared off into space, not knowing that piercing gray eyes were glaring at his direction.

"Mr. _Pines_."

Dipper's roaming thoughts came to a stop when he realized half of the classroom was staring at him, and he mentally cursed at himself for being so unfocused during class time. He ignored their half lidded glazes as he looked straight at the note screen, but was instead met with the harsh gray eyes of the 45 year old English Lit. Professor. Professor Strange stood at the bottom of the dome-like stairs, awaiting for his response.

Flustered, Dipper shakily looked around at all the tired eyes that were on him once again. He knows that they were all just waiting for him to say something, but the irrational part of his brain kept telling him that they were judging him for how stupid they must think he is.

He gulped nervously and looked back at the dark haired Professor, and judging by the squint of his harden eyes, and the deep frown, Strange was not happy.

"U-uh...sir?"

The brunette's heart was beating faster as the familiar feeling of anxiety pulled at him.

He messed up.  
They're all judging.  
_You messed up_

"State the common aspiration between Sir Thomas Wyatt and Henry Howard. Unless you are too busy with something more important that my lesson?"

Dipper could feel the other student's eyes burning holes all over his head. He knew they were just waiting so they can get back to their notes and get this class over with and he also knew he was just put on the spot. They all did.

The nervous brunette's leg shook underneath his desk as he placed his shaky hands in his lap and took a mental deep breath before replying. Luckily, this was a topic they briefly discussed in class past Wednesday.

"A c-common goal of the two poets was to make English as flexible a poetic instrument a-as French?"

At the end of his answer, he held his breath in anticipation for it was quiet in the giant classroom. Professor Strange's frown turned back into the monotone expression he usually dawns, and walked back around to the screen board behind him. Dipper waited for the teacher's reaction and prayed to any deity there was that he didn't just screw his grade over because of a simple daydream.

"Next time, answer my question without sounding like a highschool dweeb going through puberty, trying to ask his little crush to the dance. Its pathetic."

Snickering from the other students immediately made Dipper shrink into himself causing his cheeks to flame red in embarrassment. He felt like an absolute fool.

Nothing was said after that. The students, as well as Professor Strange, went back to doing their own thing and was completely oblivious to the self loathing 16 year old kid sitting a few seats away from them. Dipper glared down at his chicken scratch handwriting that displayed on the stack of paper he was taking notes on, and eventually sighed in exasperation before picking up his black pen and continued writing notes. Hopefully Gideon will let him copy his notes when he gets to the dorm.

There's 33 minutes before the class ends. He just needs to last 33 more minutes.  
_

Professor Cipher sat at his desk, grading his Monday class's tests, but he just couldn't stay _focused_. The blonde Professor had his blue pen in his hands but he has yet to mark any kind of correction or grade, for all he could think about was the same thing over and over again: what the _fuck_  did he _do_?

Making out with a 16 year old was legal in this hick town, but making out with his _student_? That was a whole other can of worms that he now opened. Ever since Saturday, he just couldn't get those _damn_  mocha eyes out of his head, or that _damn_  cute smile with those _damn_  adorable dimples, and...just...well, the whole _damn_  kid!

Dipper Pines is going to be the ultimate distraction and Bill is sure that its a risk he's dumb enough to take.

The blonde sighed out as he closed his eyes in concentration, and tried to will away an image of the flushed look on his little tree's face while he sat on the countertop. Class was currently in session and he really needs to focus on what is currently happening now and not what happened then. _Currently_ , his students were reading up on how emotions dictate people's actions and Bill couldn't have rolled his eyes any harder at the irony of it all.

The blonde sighed out through his nose once again, sat the blue pen down, and rested his elbows on the desk in front of him. Some students looked at his actions but quickly disregarded them and went back to reading, but some lingered on him more than others. Most likely to procrastinate their reading. It was a boring packet after all.

Bill ignored their looks and continued on with his messy train of thoughts, which lead back to the brunette who has mamaged capture his heart so quickly. No matter how hard he tried, the blonde Professor couldn't stop thinking about their night when he should be grading the stupid paperwork.

Bill looked up at the time board and mentally groaned at the numbers reading back to him. 33 more minutes until he can go home and wallow in a bowl of ice cream.  
_

The minutes passed and as soon as the time board went off in Professor Strange's class, Dipper quickly gathered up his belongings and shuffled them into his messenger bag before lifting his seat up and hustling down the stairs to the entrance of the room. However, before he could exit with the other students, Strange called out to him, causing the brunette to stop on the fourth step and get pushed a little by the others as they walked out.

"Mr.Pines, if you'll please stay a moment."

Dipper looked back at the man standing in front of his neatly organized desk and thought it odd to see such neatness since he's so used to the constant chaos of papers on Bill's desk. But it seems that Professor Cipher and Professor Strange are completely opposite of each other.

The brunette looked back at the door, longingly, but ignored the urge to run and instead complied to the elder man's request. He adjusted his bag's strap as he walked back down the stairs and to the Professor with a blank face.

"Sir?" He asked.

Strange's face didn't give away any emotions, causing Dipper to inwardly shudder at the lack of normality. Professor Strange looked at him then turned around to his desk and pulled out a big stack of papers stapled together. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in question as the Professor turned back around and shoved the packet into his hands. The brunette wasn't expecting the sudden shove so he stumbled back a little at the surprise weight that was just dumped on him.

"Finish that by Wednesday. Next time focus in my class or it's doubled."

Professor Strange didn't give him a second glance. He walked behind his desk and sat in the office chair while Dipper stood dumbfounded by the man's actions. When the elder man said nothing else, the brunette adjusted the papers in his hands and walked away feeling utterly confused.

He walks out of the door and enters the loud college hallway. Students of all ages were hanging out rounds the corners and talking amongst themselves while others wer just passing through with their friends or significant others. Dipper rounds the corner, walking passed the wide opened door of a giant classroom that belongs to a certain blonde. Bill's desk was postioned so anyone walking by would see him sitting at it, even though its a few yards away.

Dipper glances in, only seeing students walking out of the door, blocking his view of the Professor, and only got a glimpse of black slacks and a yellow vest. The brunette walks a few steps passed the door but slowly stops.  
enters through the opened door, and walks into the, mostly empty, classroom. Bill was sitting at his desk talking to one of his students, who seemed to be a lean 22 year old African American male. He doesn't know what they're talking about, but the other student must've said something to make Bill laugh which Dipper took the time to appreciate the bright smile his Professor expressed.

Other students were still clearing up their places or talking to their friends, or both, but none of them noticed or acknowledged his presence. Which was a good thing considering the fact that he doesn't feel comfortable talking in front of Professor Cipher's students about how he and Professor Cipher made out on Professor Cipher's kitchen counter the morning _after_  he spent the night at Professor Cipher's house.  
That would definitely not end well for him or Bill.

So, Dipper found an empty seat and waited for the other students to leave. Majority were already out the door, but the guy Bill was talking to seemed like he has no intentions on leaving soon. The topic must be an interesting one since Bill seemed like he had no intentions on dropping it either.

The interaction between the two was starting to get a little unsettling in Dipper's stomach, but he held it down within himself. He just internally wished the male would leave already so he could talk to his Professor.

A few minutes passed and the man was still happily talking like they both got all the time in the world, but Dipper noticed that Bill has started to get a little antsy in his seat. The blonde would occasionally check the time board and get tense every time the minutes add on. So, the brunette took his cue and got up out of the seat, which squeaked a little, causing the black male to falter in his on going discussion and look at him as well as the golden eyes of his Professor.

Bill's body posture straighted and he smiled big as his little Tree came closer to the two of them. Dipper glanced at the stranger and gave a small smile in greetings before looking at Bill.

"Sorry for - uh- interrupting, Professor Cipher, but I _really_  need to speak with you."  
Dipper took a moment to glance at the man next to him then back to his blonde beaut.  
"Its urgent."

Bill took a few seconds to process the hidden meaning behind his words, and when it clicked his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Right!"

The blonde looked at the other student and gave him an apologetic smile, glanced at the door, then back to the student.

"Connor, if you don't mind, we can finish this on Tuesday?"

The man nodded his head and gave a quirk of the lips before replying. "That's alright with me, sir." He turned around and headed towards the door as he added on his words over the shoulder. "See ya tomorrow, Professor C.!"

Both Bill and Dipper watched as the door closed behind the male with a soft click. The moment they were left alone in the big college classroom, Dipper turned back around to talk to the man that plagued his thoughts all day.

"Can we talk?"

Bill seemed taken back by the seriousness coming from his Pine Tree. The Professor leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms behind his head as he looked his favorite brunette over.

"Are we not already?"  
He replied, cocking his head to the side for emphasis.

Dipper remained neutral as he walked behind the desk, dropping his bag at the edge before hopping on top of the furniture. He ignored all the paper work strewn underneath him, and looked at the smug blonde in the chair. He gave a half hearted glare at look and gripped the edge of the table for balance.

"Smartass."

He casually said.

Bill shrugged while giving a quant "call it like I see it" before smirking up at his little Tree. The blonde leaned back more as he propped his feet up onto the desk, crossing them at the ankle. Dipper watched the motion. The young student noticed that one of his blonde's shoes was untied, so he did the gentleman thing to do, scooted closer, and began to tie it.

Golden eyes watched as elegant hands went to work on his shoe laces, and mentally noted that Dipper uses the "bunny ears" technique. Thinking it was cute, Bill saved that little information for later and decided to just observe for now.

"Thanks."  
His voice came out quieter than he expected, but the blonde brushed it off and hoped his little Tree didn't notice a change.

Luckily, it seemed that it didn't for the brunette saw no need to comment on it. Instead, Dipper smirked and glanced at the blonde while he finished with his little activity.

"For tying your shoe, or for calling you a smartass?"  
Mocha brown eyes shining with new found amusement.

Bill chuckled and smiled at his student. "Both."

Dipper's smirk held strong as he rolled his eyes and pushed Bill's feet off the desk, earning an accusing "Hey!" to quickly follow. The brunette laughed as he shuffled to where the blonde was resting his feet moments before, causing some papers to crinkle from the motion, and kept Bill from putting his feet back up in the earlier position.

Seeing that Dipper has blocked his way, Bill decided to compromise and placed his feet ontop of Dipper's thighes The brunette gave a small grumble in playful dissatisfaction, but didn't try to remove his Professor, and instead just looked down as he played with the blonde's laces.

Bill smiled at the brunette and loved the way the mocha eyes glinted in content. Until the glint dissapeared and was replaced with something conflicted. That immediately got Bill's attention, for he cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"You ok, Pine Tree?"

Dipper seemed a little surprised, like he was shocked out of his thoughts when Bill addressed him. He glanced at the blonde then looked away from the concern in his golden eyes as a blush began to form on his pale cheeks. He stared at the pair of shoes resting on his lap, noticing that his Professor must've been bored at some point in his life and decided to draw little triangle designs on the side of his shoes. It was hard to notice the black ink since Bill's shoes are black, but because he is close, Dipper can see the imprints of the patterns. He focused on the little triangles as he tried to bring up what he wanted say.

"About uh...Saturday."

Bill stared at the brunette sitting across from him as said brunette avoided eye contact and because he was looking down, he didn't see the raised eyebrow Professor Cipher gave. However, he heared the voice of the Professor drop into something like he was on edge.

"What about Saturday?"

Dipper's head snapped at attention at the sudden change of mood.The serious expression Bill gave sent nervous chills down his back, for he's not used to reciveing such a look. He's seen it during class when another student would try to outsmart the man, but that was all. Until now.

"We....um...I can't..."

Every ounce of independent thinking had immediately drained out of his body, and the brunette now sat awkwardly on the Professor's desk as he played around with the man's shoe laces.

Bill isn't entirely sure what his little Tree's motive is but the way the brunette seem hesitant created uneasy in his gut. The blonde Professor is famously known for reading everyone like an open book just by sight, but with Dipper, he sometimes can't tell what the other is going to say or do and that's not a common thing for the psychology Professor. Maybe that's another reason he is so infatuated with the kid...

"Pines?"

Suddenly it seemed like a bomb of thoughts exploded in the brunette's head for he started to spew every word that came into his head as if he's been suppressing it for so long.

"I just- I can't! I couldn't focus in Strange's class and it earned me a giant packet of homework on stuff we haven't even covered yet. Not only that, but I couldn't focus on anything at home. All weekend I zoned out. Do you know how many eggs I've burned this morning? Four! I've burnt four frickin eggs. I've been so out of it that I didn't register the fact that my pan was on fire, and even then it wasn't until one of my roommates pointed it out to me. And because I was trying not to burn the whole building down, I was almost late to class and I have never received so much hostility from a teacher until today."

Dipper didn't look at Bill during his rant, so he didn't see the small smirk on the blonde's face. He noted that the brunette likes to talk with his hands for emphasis when he rants. He also seems to make a lot of expressions as he explain things.

" -who knows what's gonna happen when I'm in _your_  class. Good God - I'm gonna fail. Everyone else is gonna take notes on subconscious movements or watch a video or whatever the hell we're gonna do tomorrow and I'm gonna be too busy thinking about Saturday and how we practically - ugh - don't even get me started on that. I get messed up just thinking about it."

_Oh? ~_

"And above all else, ever since that morning I'm constantly plagued by the the insanely, famously, attractive Psychology Professor William Cipher kissed me! A nobod-"

Bill's gut jumped at the talk of their Saturday morning and how badly it effected his little Tree. The blonde Professor quickly stood up from his chair cutting Dipper off from his rant with his sudden movements and captured his student's unsuspecting lips with his own.

Dipper immediately closed his eyes as well and kissed the man back. Tender warmth spread through his leg when Bill placed one warm hand on Dipper's hip.

Moments passed as they moved their lips in sync with each other. Bill took the risk and prodded his tongue against his brunette's lips and his unease soon smoothed over when Dipper allowed him access. Both of them didn't want to stop but they knew they needed air soon, so Bill pulled away first, capturing a quick glimpse of his little Tree's flushed cheeks before Dipper opened his mocha brown eyes once again. Their haggard breathing mixed with each other as they took in the needed air.

Dipper licked his lips, creating a break in his haggard breaths.  
"You taste like coffee."  
He said glancing between man's eyes to his swollen lips, mentally priding himself for being the cause of it.

"Complaining?"  
Bill asked as he looked into the other's brown orbs that captured his heart and mind, both chuckled as they looked at each other.

Their moment was cut short when clicking of high heels echoed through the building halls, getting closer to the room.

Dipper's eyes widen in fear and quickly hopped of the desk and gathered his bag from the ground before throwing it over his shoulder and took four quick steps before coming to an abrupt stop. Bill watched as the shoter male turned back around and quickly walk back to him, puling his black tie down, and planting a quick kiss to the lips before letting go and running up the stairs and making a quick exit out of the emergency doors. Just has he took his last step out the door, a high pitched voice came from the side.

"Oh, Billy~"

 _Ugh_...  
_

Dipper adjusted the strap of his messenger bag as he walked down the hallway to his dormroom thinking to himself as he passed the Halloween decorations that the Student Building Council kids were putting up around the walls. Soon he reached his destination. He pulls out his key and unlocks the door that blocks him from food. God was he hungry.

He swings open the heavy door and marches in with sluggish steps. He drops his bag onto the floor as soon as he took one step into the dorm.

"I'm here!" He calls out to his roommates. "not like any of you would care..."

Dipper takes his hat off and throws it onto the counter before opening the frail fridge and looking at its contents as he silently thinks of how he needs to talk to Bill _without_  making out with the man, but his thoughts came to an immediate stoped when an all to familiar friendly voice gasped before shrilling in the silence.

"DIP-DOT!!!!"

He froze.  
He slowly straightens his posture.  
He looks over and spots his face beaming back at him. Except this face had a braces filled smile and a much brighter appearance. Oh, and long hair.

" _Mabel_?"


	6. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper ceased the make out for only a minute and hovered just about his Professor's lips, eyes clouded with desire as he messed with the blonde's loose shirt, teasing him.
> 
> "I know~ Now shut up and touch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a BITCH to write! I'm just gonna put that out there. Also, if you see any plot holes let me know, because I can't remember what I wrote before and I might write things that contradict each other. Im writing this at like 2 a.m. so please bare with me
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!

Dipper could not believe what he was seeing. Or rather _who_  he was seeing.

" _Mabel_!"

The twins raced at each other with giant smiles and opened arms, hugging as if they were putting all their missed time together in one single motion. Both siblings laughed as they held each other in their arms and it couldn't be a better time for the door to open, revealing one short arrogant midget.

Gideon walks in, immediately seeing the hug session and cocks an eyebrow up, for he was confused as to who Dipper was hugging since he couldn't see their face. He takes a few more moments to watch the scene before him then makes himself known by clearing his throat.

"Uh-hem? Who's our guest, Pines?"

The twins separated to see the new body in the room. Dipper's face immediately fell in annoyance where as Mabel's lit up in excitement. She gasps and runs over to Gideon, greeting him in a quick hug.

"Hello Dipper's dormmate! I'm Mabel!" She said with a big smile before pointing at Dipper behind her. "I'm this loser's twin sister."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and gave a short "Hey!" as a protest but Gideon was too busy staring at the goddess that stood before him. This girl's bright eyes and dazzling personality had him weak in the knees.

"...could you be my wife..."

Her beautiful eyes quickly changed into confusion as her smile slowly fell. "Huh...what?"

Dipper could easily tell that Mabel didn't understand what was obviously happening, so he rolled his eyes and walked up behind her to grab her forearm and drag her away from the situation.  
" _Off_   _limits_ , Gleeful."

The male twin dragged his sister away into his dorm room, ignoring Gideon's horrendous country accent as he scolded him for being rude, and quickly shut the door with a slight slam from being annoyed to no end.

Once they entered the males messy room, Mabel turned to her brother with a small quirk of the lips and furrowed arched eyebrows.

"What's your damage, Dipper? We were just saying hi."

Dipper crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes once again and sighed.

"Mabel, that's Gideon. Midget creep that has the urge to control literally everyone he sees."

Mabel puffed her cheeks before turning around, spotting her brother's unmade bed, taking a seat on the messy blue sheets. Dipper watched as his sister spoke while she examined his small dorm room.

"He can't be that bad."  
She said in a convincing manor, but it sounded like she was convincing herself more than her brother.

The young student scoffed and walks over to his desk to pull out a file that looked as if it was about to burst from the amount of papers it was stuffed with. He walks back over to her and drops the giant folder into her lap. Mabel was wearing jeans shorts so the cold material of the folder sent a shiver through out her body as she gave a visible shake. Dipper ignored it and went to grab something else as he explained the folder.

"That ankle biter gave me that folder the first day I moved in. Its full of schedules! There are chore schedules, TV schedules, shower schedules.The kid's a total nut case!"

Dipper angrily huffed out as he placed another folder into her lap. Mabel looked down at it and quirked and eyebrow up.  
"And this is?"

"My _toilet schedule_. He's dictating my piss, Mabel. My PISS."

Mabel couldn't hell but to laugh at her riled up brother. Whenever he gets mad he'll puff his cheeks up in anger  
and make a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a mix of a growl and a hiss. Almost like how a deer sounds when in distress.

"Ok, so maybe he has an issue..."

"He just met you and asked you to be his wife."

"..or two..."

Dipper sighed and flops onto the bed, belly first, next to his sister, causing the bed to bounce at the sudden weight. Mabel looked down at the back of Dipper's head as she sat the files down and propped her arms behind her to support her body on the bed.

"Well if you'd call me or at least _text_  me, then I would've known."

The female twin watched as Dipper dramatically sigh out into his mattress beneath him, then rolls over onto his back so he could talk to her without having his voice muffled by blankets.

"Sorry, Mabs. I've just been really busy with classes and trying not to fail them. Its been hard since my majors are taught by the two most complicated people in this entire town."

At the mention of his classes, Mabel perked up and a sly grin spread itself across her face, giving Dipper an all knowing look. The male brunette immediately caught on to the look, and instantly rolled his eyes yet again.

"Oh don't start-"

"So how is _professor dreamy_? Has there been anything _happening_ lately? Hmm?"

The sick smile his sister dawned was enough to let him know she was determined to be in on the loop on what he and Bill do. So instead of trying to play it off like it was just a platonic relationship, he gave in. He sighs before pushing himself up to sit properly next to his sister and telling her everything he had the courage to.

"We uh....we met up at Greasy's Diner- which by the way, have amazing french toast. We talked and we ended up arranging tutoring sessions. I can't afford it so we made compromise and in return of sessions, I teach him how to cook."

He looked at his sister's reaction only to see her pretending to be a sleep, for her head was leaned back and her eyes were closed while she made snoring noises. That was a clear sign that Mabel didn't think that was juicy enough details for her taste. Dipper puffed his cheeks in annoyance and groaned out.

"Ugh! _Fine._ After brunch, we split, did our own thing, then he picked me up and went to buy snacks before going to his place. He ended up buying everything except for popcorn."

This time Mabel looked actually interested in what he was saying and encouraged him to continue by shaking her head with a small smile. Dipper shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his story.

"We got to his house and set everything up for our movie night. We ate popcorn and skittles and drank soda. After the movie, we decided that I could give my payment for tutoring early."

Dipper rubbed his arm with his hand as he tried to explain to Mabel his weekend with the blonde professor, but the more he talked the hotter his cheeks got.

"While stirring the noodles, I was starting to doze off, so he took over the pot and gave me directions to the guest room, but.... I didn't quite hear him correctly so... I kind of ended up sleeping in his room..."

Mabel's face immediately looked surprised. Her big brown eyes grew bigger and she straightened her back.  
"What did you do in his bed, Dip-Dop?"

Her skeptical voice made the college student laugh a little nervously, which only made her skepticism increase. He noticed this and shook his head to help clarify that whatever naughty thing she was thinking _didn't_  happen.

"All I did was pass out, Mabel. Get your mind out of the gutter."

The bubbly twin shrugged her shoulders as she picked off invisible lint off of her shirt while Dipper talked about his weekend.

"I woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen to see him cooking breakfast, and one thing led to another and...we made out on his counter top before we did my tutoring session."

Dipper didn't dare look at his sisters reaction. He knew she was going to freak out and squeal like the fangirling she is. However, he was shocked to hear the next words come out of his sister, for it was the opposite of what she originally said.

"Im really happy for you, bro bro, but he's got a pretty famous face and he is older and-"

The way she voices her concerns signaled Dipper that she has been thinking about this for a while. Dipper chuckled sadly and shrugged his shoulders before lying back down on his mattress, closing his eyes and sighing out loud, signalling his distress.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Believe me. I know, but Bill said that the law is different in this town."

After he said that, the twins thought to themselves while the TV in the livingroom was faintley heard from the other side of Dipper's door, signifying that Soos was home. Both brunette's, unbeknownst to each other, were thinking very similar things as they say in comfortable silence. Dipper laid there and thought about his blonde beaut he was slowly falling harder in love with every passing day, and Mabel was imagining how her bridesmaid dress will look like at their wedding.

"Well, if you're ok and he's taking care of you, then I don't care who you screw."

"MABEL!"  
_

The siblings went out and did their own things while Dipper explained as much as he could to Mabel about the strange town. Their entire evening was an adventure in their eyes, but not much could be said for Professor William Cipher.

He was too busy grading work.

The professor loves the passion he perssued, but lately everything - stress, work, relationships - seemed to ten fold this year and he was not prepared for it so he's trying to play catch up at 1:35 a.m. in the morning with 7 cups of coffee. Bill quickly wrote the 23 in yellow pen on one student's paper before sitting back into his dining room chair, rubbing his hands down his face in exhaustion, when his phone buzzed.The tired blonde looked down at his device on the table and outwardly groaned at the received message.

GFU STAFF REMIND: Students are to be notified of Halloween community party tomorrow evening @ 5:00. Staff breakfast is served in main hall 5 a.m. - 6 a.m.

After reading over the text, Bill sighed and continued on with his grading with dread. He doesn't attend the party for the entire time anymore, but usually pops in for thirty minutes until he gets bored of the same things they do every year. However, now that he has a special someone he could bring then maybe, just maybe, this year won't be so bland to him. He'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning.  
_

The next morning, Dipper woke up to sound of his phone going off on his desk. He looks over to the alarm clock on his bedside table, and groans at the numbers blinking back at him. 4:37 a.m. He ignores the call and snuggles back into his warm comfortable bed, disappearing into his blankets, and closing his eyes once more.

Phone went to voicemail, and Dipper enjoyed those three seconds until his phone went off again. It was quiet in the dorm, so the sound of his ringer easily bounced off the walls, creating an annoying buzz in his ear. The grumpy teen sat up from his warm sheets into the cool air, glared at the god forsaken device buzzing on his desk, and threw his blue sheets away for him as he got up to shut the damn thing off.

That was the plan anyways, until he realized who it was calling him so early in the morning.

_BILL CALLING_

Dipper immediately picked up his phone off the charger and answered it with a bit of rush.

"Hello?"

He didn't know this, but Bill internally shuddered at his Pine Tree's sleepy voice. To him, it was the sexiest thing he's ever heard and nothing else could beat that. So instead of receiving a normal greeting like the brunette was expecting, Bill went straight to point, sounding a bit strained if he was to be honest.

" _I'_ _m coming to pick you up. Be ready in thirty minutes_."

Dipper furrows his eyebrows and scratched his chin, silently thinking to himself that he needs to shave soon.  
"Why?" He asked.

" _Surprise."_  was all Bill said before hanging up with the press of a button, leaving Dipper sorely confused and a little anxious.

The brunette sat his phone down and stretched the kinks out of his body before heading to the bathroom and getting ready for the day and for whatever surprise his Professor had in store for him. He came out of the bathroom shower fresh with skinny jeans and a yellow sweatshirt as well as his signature hat. As soon as he stepped into his room, the phone buzzed twice signifying a text. He walked to his desk once again, reading what his blonde beaut had to say.

BILL: 3 minutes out ;)

'Oh God. He sent a winky face' Dipper thought to himself as he smiled at the little emoji his Professor sent him once again.

He took the few minutes he had left to text his sister to let her know the plan for today. He didn't want her worrying if she came early in the morning to check on him before he left classes, he sent a quick text saying he is getting picked up and told her to enjoy town while he was in class.

Since the rules wouldn't allow the opposite genders to sleep in dorms together, Mabel has a few friends who live in town and so she is staying with them. Luckily Dipper doesn't have to worry too much about her.

A few seconds after he sent her the message, Bill's named popped up onto his screen, phone buzzing repeatedly until he picked up with a whisper so he didn't wake up the other three.

"I'm guessing you're here?"

On the other end, Bill's chuckle was heard along with his breathy reply.  
" _H_ _mm who knew my Pine Tree was so smart?_ "

Dipper smiled to himself as he held the phone up to his ear while he grabbed his bag and quickly shuffled his shoes on before grabbing his dorm key and walking out the door to the entrance of Student Building D.

"No need to be a smart ass."

The blonde chuckled again before hanging up since he saw the teen walking down the steps of the building.  
To any other person, Bill's sleek car would look intimidating since not many people has good money like Professor William Cipher, not even the mayor of Gravity Falls himself.

Dipper shifted his bag to the side before opening his Professor's car door and getting in. A shiver went through his body when he sat down on the black leather seat since the car was warmer than the cold Fall air. The smell of leather, coffee, mint, and lavender instantly greeted him, creating a soothing ora around them.

"Morning sunshine~"

Dipper looked over to the blonde- immediately noticing his more gelled than normal hair- and gave him a playful glare, but couldn't hold back the smile that was fighting to be free. Bill watched his adorable Pine Tree be...well... _adorable_ , and his heart did a flip when he saw him smile that gorgeous smile the blonde loved so much.

The college student didn't give Bill the satisfaction of replying so the professor poured and gave a fake look of hurt while putting a hand on his heart.

"Aw, no good morning kiss? You wound me, Pine Tree~"

Bill watched as the brunette's cheeks go from white to a nice pink color before the boy leaned over the console and pressed his lips against his blonde beaut's. Bill immediately closed his eyes and kissed Dipper back while both mentally enjoyed how the other feels on his mouth.

The blonde didn't want to let go just yet so he continued giving him more kisses, which turned into a mini make out in his car. Sadly though, they had to break away from each other in order to get things done for today.

They both got settled in their own way. Dipper sat back in his seat, bumped his seatbelt, and wondered what his Professor had in store for him, while Bill pulled the car out of park, pulled out of the college dorm building, and drove off to his destination. They were on the road with only Bill knowing where they're going, leaving the brunette out of the loop.

"So...do you plan on telling me where we are going? Or are you going to be all 'hushed, hushed' about it?"

Bill pulled up to a shop sign when he gave his next words.  
"You'll see when we get there."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his Professor questionably. He took this time to really look at him, for he noticed something was different about the professor.

From what Dipper could see, he wore a tight yellow dress shirt underneath a pitch black suit vest, black bowtie, black slacks, shines black shoes, and really neatly gelled hair. Something was about to happen.  
Dipper had to many things to ask.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Dipper deadpanned at Bill's "dad" joke, but the blonde was not in the least bit sorry for it. He just continued driving to their secrete destination, ignoring the look his Pine Tree was giving home, acting like he was completely innocent, until he gave into the intense stare down from his mocha brown eyes he loved so much.

"Ok, ok. Fine. Ask away."

The small smile Bill gave him made the brunette feel a bit better before he asked his question, which happened to be pretty blurry for the past couple of weeks. He sighed through his nose as he rested his head against the head rest of the passenger seat with his held tilted to the side to see the other as he drives.

"What are we?"

He watched the confusion form on the blonde's face, for blonde eyebrows guarantees down creating a crease between them. His golden eyes closed in thought for a few minutes until it looked as if he's finally found his answer to Dipper's blurred question.

"We're whatever you want us to be, Pine Tree."

Dipper looked down at his lap and stared at his hands while he thought long and hard about what to say next.

"I want...I want us to be a thing. Partners...i-if th-thats ok-k?"

Bill gave a sideways glance and saw his little tree sinking into himself, and could basically see confidence drain from the teen and that was something he can not have, so he took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Dipper's over the car console.  
The nervous student looked down at their linked hands and smiled softly to himself.

"Then we're together. Officially."  
_

They soon reached their secret destination, which happened to be a little restaurant tucked away in town. The two had their breakfast date, but was unbeknownst to the three other people in the building.  
They may be official, but they are not public for many reasons that the other may or may not know.

After they ate and had their laughs and talks, the Professor and his student left together to start the school day. Bill parked in his normal spot and leaned over Dipper's lap to grab the files that rest in the glove box on the passenger side. Dipper, being a hormonal teen, instantly had thoughts that should never be mentioned.

The blonde grabbed them, took the car key, and got out of the car. The brunette's hands just grabbed the handle when the car door was suddenly opened for him. He looked up to see a smiling Bill standing above him with the door opened, before biting his lip and looked around nervously.

"These windows are tinted, right?"

Bill nodded his head as he gave a soft "mhm" before cocking his head in question. "Why do you ask?"

Without saying anything, Dipper pulled the collar of his Professor's shirt down causing the blonde to be pulled down with it, letting Dipper easily give a quick peck to the lips.The blonde gave him a cocky smirk and a wink before helping him out of the car and walked up to the building where he makes his cash.

"Shit!" They were right at the door when the Professor stopped with a sudden remembrance.  
"I forgot my coffee."

Dipper adjusted the strap of his bag and strugged his shoulders.  
"I could just go make it. I'm sure they have a coffee maker some where."

Bill pinch the bridge of nose and sighed out loud through his nose.

"No. No, its fine. They do, but technically you shouldn't be here before 7, so if you are seen without a staff member then you're going to get kicked out."

"Oh." The young college student said, slumping his shoulders a little bit while he watched the blonde think.  
"Well, I could just get things set up in class while you grab a quick coffee?"

Bill smirked as he looked down at his brunette _boyfriend_  with a soft expression of appreciation before nodding.  
_

Class was starting in 35 minutes. Bill returned to the room with his hot coffee in one hand and two donuts in the other, giving one donut to Dipper. He took it graciously and took it with him as he moved from his Professor's desk to one of the ones in the rows of student desks, getting settled just before another student walked in doing the same thing excluding eating a donut.

Dipper glanced down at his beaut who was writing on the chalk board on wheels, thinking to himself at how crazy his life has managed itself into this. Who knew he would one day end up with the insanely attractive and famous Professor William Cipher. He certainly didn't. He doesn't know how he scored so hard, but God he's not complaining.

He continued staring into space while thinking about random things dealing with his Professor, but a sudden dark thoughts came to mind. How will people react to him as the first document partner of the Professor?

Dipper spent his entire time just thinking about that one thought through out the class time. He still got his work done and took the notes, but that one nagging question stayed on his brain.

It disappeared though when the time board went off signaling that class was now over. People started packing up their papers and handouts while Bill was announcing the "end of class notifications".

"Don't forget: Halloween Community party at 5 p.m. tonight. Bring whoever or whatever you want. Its not a school function so if you bring some rum hit me up."

The students that heard him laughed at the blonde's antics. Dipper cracked a smile and Bill caught it so he smiled back as well as gave a wink toward his direction before turning around and erasing the chalk board, freeing it of notes and diagrams. Once Dipper gathered all of his things, he headed down the stairs and toward the professor.

He made sure everyone was out before walking behind the blonde and wrapping his lithe arms around from behind. Everytime Bill moved his arms to wipe off the board, Dipper felt his muscle shift and something about the motioned soothed the brunette's racing mind.

"So what's the deal with the extra fancy cloths?"  
Dipper said against his Professor's back as he nuzzled behind him.

Bill wiped the last bit and sets the eraser down before spinning around in his beaut's arms and wrapping his own around him as well, giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, my sweet Pine Tree, the Halloween Community party is this evening and I happen to be dateless for the event. So!"

He lets the other go and walks over to a door that Dipper always assumed was a closet, unlocks it, and enters the dark room before reappearing with a big poster bored cut into the pine tree symbol that's on Dipper's hat.

"Oh God..."  
Dipper could not believe what he is seeing. This can't be real.

Bill walks up to his little tree once again and kneels infront of him as he turns the cut out board around, revealing big words saying:

'You know I've been _PINE_ -ing after you, so it'd be a _TREE_ -at if you're my date to the party'

Bill looked up at his student's reaction, fearing that it was too much, but the big smile and rosey cheeks was enough to know it was just right.

"What do you say?" The blonde said while smirking.

That's when Dipper bursted into happy laughter. He nodded his head and dragged his dork of a boyfriend off the ground and kissed him with so much happiness he didn't know was possible to have.

"Is that a yes?"

"Its a yes~"  
_

The party was starting soon. As in an hour away. Dipper didn't really know what Gravity Falls's annual Halloween Community party was until Bill explained it to him. He said its just a giant costume party with games and trick-or-treaters with booze on the side for adults...and there's a lot of adults.

Mabel was going to come with him like they normally do on Halloween, but she wanted to hang out with her Gravity Falls friends Grenda and Candy, and if Dipper was to be honest, he was kind of relieved to hear that. He just doesn't want to worry about her too much while he is out trying to have an actual night with his man in a really public place. He's not trying to be selfish, just wants to have some fun.

He was finishing up the last of his costume when his phone buzzed twice.

BILL: Are you ready? 'Cause here I come.

The moment he finished reading the last word, his phone lit up, letting him know that Bill was calling him. He picked up the phone on the third ring and answered the awaiting man.

" _W_ _hat's your dorm room?_ "

Dipper placed the phone on the bathroom counter and puts on speaker phone while he styles his hair. Split confusion started to spread on his face.

"Why would you need my dorm room?"

He heard the dramatic sigh on the other end and smiled at his man's distress.

"B _ecause, Pine Tree, if I'm going to take you as a date then I'm going to do it properly!_ "

Dipper ran a hand through his wavey locks and took one last look at his costume before sighing and mentally preparing himself for tonight and what it might bring.

"Room 19."

" _Ah! Perfect._ "

Few seconds after he said that, a knock was heard coming from the front door, causing Dipper's heart to jump in anticipation. He took a deep breath in before sighing out and walking towards the door that blocks him of his date.

He walks out into the livingroom and instantly noticed that Robbie didn't do his dish chores. Gideon is sure to chew his ear off for that.

Dipper opens the door to his attractive man as a frick'n sexy pirate. Bill's normally gelled hair was free and looked absolutely soft. He wore a loose beige colored top that cuts low at the chest, loose black pants, boots, and a red tripod hat with a feather sticking out of it. To top it all off, he wore golden earrings, necklaces, rings, and a sword at his side. However, his eyes were what tied the whole thing together. Those bright fierce golden irises. Dipper was absolutely speechless as well as Bill himself.

When his Dipper opened the door, he was not expecting to be blessed with the image of the brunette's hair slicked back, revealing the birth mark on his forehead. His little tree was dressed as a prince, and what a fine prince he made. He wore white pants, blue boots, a long sleeve blue top with elegant designs, and a blue jeweled mask that covered the top of his nose and the area around his eyes, making all of his features seem more defined. It was driving Bill crazy.

"My, my. What do we have here? A prince for thy, Captain Cipher, to snatch when the moon light gleams in the night underneath thee castle's nose?"

Dipper laughs at his Professor's dumb actions before deciding to play along. He retreated back and mustard up a disgusted look on his face as he dramatically pretended to be an actual prince.

"Don't dare lay a finger on me, _pirate_. You'll lower my worth. There for, I'd be nothing if you touch me."

Bill chuckled and reached out to his little tree to pull him closer.  
"Damn straight." He said.

The brunette slapped his hand away and chuckled at his _pirate's_  pouting expression, then walks out the door before closing it behind him with a soft 'click'.

"No touching in the Student Buildings. These pricks would not hesitate to start rumors."

He said before walking pass the blonde with a slight sway in his step, making sure he got his attention with just enough sway to drive Bill more crazy. If any outsider were to look at him now, they would know this boy was a flaming homo, and the blonde Professor smiled with pride.

"I have to applaud you, Pine Tree. You've become so much more confident in the things you do. You would've freaked out by a simple touch on the shoulder. Now look at you~"

He said coming up behind the college student, grabbing him by the waist, but only to have his hands grabbed and pushed off while Dipper shakes his head with a coy smirk.

"It seems Professor Cipher has a discipline issue." He said while spinning around to face his blonde beaut. "What did I say about touching, _sir_?"

Bill smirked before throwing his hands up in surrender and watched as his Pine Tree revelled in his victory. He would give the brunette that one, but it was the only slide he is going to get.  
_

The secret couple arrived into the joyous town. Dipper looked out the window in amazement as he watched all the people dressed in costumes mingle with each other, drinking, laughing, dancing. Food tables and gaming booths were set up all around town along with carved pumpkins and hay stacks. Orange lights hung from building tops to other building tops, creating a nice ora similar to that of a Fair.

The blonde Professor parked his car in the grass near Greasy's Diner and quickly got out so he could open the door for his love and help him out like the gentleman he was. Dipper smiled and excepted the offered hand, letting his blonde beaut escort him to festival.

"Who knew a pirate could be such a gentleman."  
The brunette said as they walked deeper into the crowd. Just from one glance, he could easily spot the towns men and women who had their hands on alcohol.

Bill's smile never faulters as he played along with his little tree.  
"Ye here Captain can be one hell of a bitch, but he'll do anything for his best mate."

He glanced down to see the other's reaction and loved the way Dipper's cheeks and ears lit up in pink, and hopefully, if he does things right tonight, he could get more of that reaction.

Comfortable silence fell among them as they observed their festive surroundings in the night sky. Well, it was mostly just Dipper getting awe stuck at the lights and costumes that engulfed them, while Bill contently watches him get excited over the small things, since he's used to Gravity Falla's annual Halloween Parties.

The more he watched the light in Dipper's eyes get brighter, the more Bill fell in love with him. The teen was too precious to the blonde and every little thing he does sends a wave of happiness to his heart. The lights was shining off of the jewels on the boys mask, his eyes gleaming. The blonde will never understand how he managed to find such a beautiful guy.

Dipper noticed his Professor staring so he stopped walking and looked up at him with his big doe eyes and smile, showing off his small dimples.

"What?"  
He said laughing.

The blonde's smile was prominent as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"You. You're just too gorgeous."

Pink tinted Dipper's cheeks once more as he smiled shyly at the compliment, and looked down at Bill's hand that laid by his side. After a moment of thought, the brunette build up the courage to reach out and grab his Professor's hand, who seemed a little hesitant which was odd to Dipper, but he quickly grabbed his hand as well. Squeezing it in reassurance. The teen looked around quickly to see what they could do when his eyes landed on a big sign that said : Cake Walk _BOO_ -th.

"Wanna see if we can win some cake?"  
The college student asked as he pointed behind him to the area full of people walking in a circle on top of numbers while "Monster Mash" played from an old beat up tape player.

Bill shrugged his shoulders again and smirked.  
"I bet I could win before you."

This immediately got Dipper's attention.  
"Careful there, Cipher. Your testosterone is spewing."

Both chuckled as they headed their way towards the tent booth.

"You know I'm right, Pine Tree."

The brunette stopped and turned around in front of the cocky Professor, grabbing his other hand so how they stood in front of each other hand in hand. Dipper quirked and eyebrow as he smirked up at the blonde, while Bill smiled challengingly down at the brunette.

"Hm, sorry to say, babe, but I'm the cake walk champ in 'Cali."

Bill cocked his head causing the feather on top of his hat to sway with the movement.  
"Is that a challenge, _Pines_?"  
He said with amusement dancing in his golden eyes.

After a few seconds of reasoning with himself, Dipper leaned up on top of his tip toes, leaving only inches of spaces between their lips. He was nervous to do such an intimate thing in public, but if anyone were to look all they would see is Professor Cipher and a mystery person wearing a mask. There might be rumors of Bill having a relationship, but they won't know with whom.  
So, Dipper confidently smirked and whispered so only Bill could hear him.

"What if I am, _Professor_?"

The way he said that earned a shiver to go down Bill's spine. This boy is seriously going to be the death of him one day, but Bill was not going to let that day be today.

"Then let's make a deal~"

Dipper tilted his chin up causing his lips to graze his Professor's, earning another shiver to shoot through him, as the brunette gave a soft "hm?" in response.

"If I win before you, you have to..." He trailed off as he thought about what he wants his little tree to do until he had a sudden thought. "let me treat you how ever I want tonight."

The couple looked at each other, both not planning on backing down from this deal they're about to make. Dipper let Bill's words roll around in his a little bit, taking notice that he didn't specify _what_  he wanted to do, so it can have many possible outcomes. That thought alone had his adrenaline going, and was willing to take the risk.

"And if I win then I get to treat _you_  how ever _I_ want. _Tonight_."

Bill smirked. He didn't see that coming.  
"Using my own words against me, Pine Tree. How clever of you."

"I'm a genius."

The brunette college student cockily stated before finally closing the gap between them. Like always, Bill smelled of coffee, lavender, and mint, making Dipper's head spin at the addictive scent. The fact that this was their first public kiss around other people who are familiar with them made this kiss ten times as exciting.

They let go after what felt like an eternity, and head over to their upcoming competition.

"Prepare to eat your words, Pine Tree~"

Dipper just chuckled as he took a spot on an orange pumpkin cut out that had the number nine on it, while Bill stood on a cartoon bat cut out with the number eleven, both not willing to lose to the other.

_

"I can't believe it. I _lost_..."

Bill sat on a bench near a hotdog stand with his tripod hat and feather in one hand and cake free in the other hand, looking very distressed. He just lost a cake walk.

"I told you. California's cake walk champ!"  
Dipper prides himself as he sat next to his pouting pirate with the winning cake in his lap.

He rolls his brown eyes behind his blue mask and leads Bill's head down onto his shoulder as he runs his hands through the wild blonde locks. Surprising Dipper at how soft the Professor's hair was.

The brunette nuzzled his nose against Bill's temple and gently kisses the side of his head before whispering in his ear so the people around them couldn't hear.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready follow through with our deal~"

_

Bill opens the door to his home, walking in backwards as he kisses Dipper fiercley, not caring if his door gets closed or not. The brunette leads Bill into the man's living room and shoves him onto the couch, abruptly stopping the kiss and surprising the blonde as well as earning a soft squeek from the couch because of the impact.

He takes the tripod hat off of Bill's head and tosses it to the other side of the couch before quickly dispursing the blue mask off his face and throwing it in the same direction.

Golden eyes watched as Dipper quickly sets himself in the blonde's lap with his knees on either side, and immediately attacked his Professor's lips with his own in a fierce passion.

"You're feisty when you're confident."

Bill said between kisses, loving the want and determination as his hands roamed all over his lithe body. Dipper ceased the make out for only a minute and hovered just about his Professor's lips, eyes clouded with desire as he messed with the blonde's loose shirt, teasing him.

"I know~ Now shut up and touch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not I should make the next chapter a smut scene as the beginning. Let me know in the comments what you would like me to do!


	7. 777

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Nothing but smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 777 (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This chapter took a little long because:  
> 1)I had an idea circling in my head and I couldn't get it out of my head so I started a side project. (Coming out soon)  
> 2)I'm a hardcore procrastinator.  
> 3)I had a huge event take place earlier this month and it needed my utmost focus.
> 
> but it is here at last!
> 
> *side note* I hope this satisfies you enough. My normal writing of smut is too sinful for this story so I had to tone it back by A LOT. Hopefully it doesn't ruin the story for you :)

Dipper attacked Bill's lips with fierce passion and an overwhelming since of desire, kissing his Professor like he owned him. The blonde eagerly obliged, bending to his Pine Tree's will, but soon checked himself back into reality. He stopped the kisses and pulled his student away for a moment for clarification.

"Are you certain you want this?"  
He said while trying to catch his breath.

The blonde looked into Dipper's lustful eyes and saw a moment of hesitation surfacing in them. After a few seconds of thinking to himself, the brunette leaned in and brushed his lips against Bill's almost making the blonde initiate the make out again, but he strained himself in order to let the younger male announce his decision. Dipper noticed that and leaned back to look at Bill properly.

"Yes."  
He said with a hint of dominance that had Bill's bones rattled in anticipation. This kid is exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Bill straighted his back, leaning closer to his little tree with a devilish smirk.  
"Then the couch is not the place to be."

With that said, the blonde professor wrapped his arms around his little tree and stood up causing Dipper to latch his legs around the man's waist. They kissed each other as Bill moved them into the hallway where his destination was. Dipper's hands caressed the blonde's face as Bill opened a door that led them into a room. _His_  room. The room Dipper accidentally fell asleep in instead of the guest room. Bill's room.

The blonde walked until he reached his bed all the while keeping his lips locked onto the college student and his hands on his ass. He laid them down to where Dipper has in his back, trapped between the bed and the Professor. The student rolled his hips forward in anticipation to which made Bill moan in delight. The feeling of Pine Tree's lower half rubbing against his abdomen had his head clouded in desire.

Bill's hand travels from the brunette's hip down his thigh and stops at the knee, prying it open just a little to give him more room to work and cause a little tension in his student's loins, earning a soft moan in return.

As he did that with the other side, lithe hands trailed up from the bottom of Bill's shirt to his neck then down to his chest, grabbing the fabric beneath them. Dipper moves his hips up, causing Bill to pause his motions to strain himself from stopping his foreplay and going straight at it. Once he regained his thoughts, he decided to give Dipper a little pay back and rolled his hips down, causing his full erection to grind against the other's.

Dipper gave a loud moan as he tilted his head to the side. Bill took the opportunity and leaned in, connecting his lips to the brunette's neck, immediately attacking underneath his jawline with licks and nips, making the student softly moan more. His hands eagerly found the hem of the blonde's pirate shirt, and pulled it up to feel more of the blonde's heated skin against him.

The professor happily leaned back and took the entire thing off before leaning back in and kiss his love. Tongues mapped out how the other feels. Hands trailing over each other's bodies. Hot breaths quicken as their movements became more erratic. Both getting friskier with the other. Bill couldn't take it anymore, but he held back so Dipper could give the final ok before they do anything more.

To his lucky surprise though, he didn't have to say anything, for Dipper hooks a leg behind his knee and rolls them over. The brunette gave on last kiss before he leaned up, grab the hems of his top, and quickly pulled it off in one motion, exposing his chest and torso. Bill had only a second glance at his little Tree's body before the brunette rocked his hips against the man's painfully hard erection.

"Ah!~"

The professor threw his head back into his many pillows with delight.

Dipper noticed the pleased look so he continued the motion again and again, earning small moans of pleasure from both males as his ears burn. He isn't used to this, but he was _not_  going to stop. He felt so _good_.

Bill soon joined in on the rocking and rolled hips forward along with Dipper's timing. Their skin burning up with heat and lust for each other. Bill was getting some satisfaction in his groin, but he needs _more_. He wants to _feel_  his Pine Tree on him.

"Pine Tree -ah~ please."

The blonde said, gripping the student's hips to pause the wonderful sensation this motion gave to think clearly.

Dipper looked down at him with his pleading lustful eyes, wondering why the blonde would stop, but his next words gave all the clarification he needed.

"On your knees." Bill said in demand.

Dipper slid off of Bill's hips and did as he was told. He had his knees pressed into the mattress beneath him and placed his hands on the head rest in anticipation. He's made out with two other people and gave a blowjob here and there, but he's never had the full experience and tonight was about to change that and Dipper was anxious yet terrified.

Bill must've notice his shoulders going tense because next thing the brunette knew the blonde came up behind him and fluttered kisses all down his jawline and the area where the shoulder and neck connect.

"Give me the word and I'll stop." Bill said, leaning in and nipping underneath the other's jawline.  
"No matter how badly I wanna _fuck_ you."

Dipper moaned and pushed his hips back against the older man, only for his eyes to go wide when he realized that Bill has removed his black pants, so the only thing blocking Dipper from his Professor's dick was his own pants.

Strong hands slithered down from his hips to the front of his erection, gripping it lightly, causing Dipper to take in a sharp pleasured breath. He felt the blonde's smirk against his temple and the slight rock of the hips. Deciding that he wanted to test the limits, he pushed his hips back, grinding against Bill's exposed cock.

He heard the quiet intake of breath and looked over his shoulder with a smug smile and challenging eyes.  
"Do I _look_  like I want you to stop?"

The desirable lust filled eyes and rare demanding look that his student gave made Bill's heart race and roll his hips in response.

"As you wish, _your majesty_ ~"

Professor Cipher said no more and gave into his beast. The blonde grabbed the hem of Dipper's pants and pulled them straight down along with his underwear. The brunette gave a hiss as his erection sprung out into the cool air, exposed for the Professor to do as he pleased. He gripped the base of Dipper's erection and slowly moved his hands up the shaft and quickly down it in that same erratic pattern.

"Ah~"

Dipper threw his head back in pleasure. The feeling of his blonde Professor touching his dick and bringing him closer to his release made the student's head fuzzy in desire.

While one hand went to work, Bill leaned over to his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Using his free hand, he opened the bottle and pored some into his hand. It wasn't an easy task since he only had one hand to work with so lube ended up all over his sheets, but the blonde didn't give a damn about his sheets. Instead he focused on working a finger in his lover's entrance. The moment Dipper felt the cold liquid against him, his pleasure doubled. He moaned as he reached one hand behind him to grab the back of Bill's neck to bring him closer.

Bill leaned in and planted licks and nips all along Dipper's shoulder as he worked another finger in while pumping the younger male's erection. Both were in bliss, but Bill felt the first drop of precum on his hand, so he stopped his movements on the shaft and squeezed it tighter than before, causing Dipper to whine out in lustful frustration.

The blonde Professor kissed his temple as he added a third finger in.  
"You can't cum until I say you can."

Dipper bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan, but failed when he spoke.  
"Yes, sir~"

Bill smirked. He was not expecting a vocal reply, but he was surprisingly glad to hear his little Tree say it since it made his dick twitch in excitement. Who knew Professor William Cipher had such a submission kink?

Once he felt that the boy underneath his fingers was stretched out enough, Bill removed his fingers, earning another mewl of want from the brunette.

"Bill~"  
Dipper said between moans.  
"More. I need more."

Bill didn't hesitate with Dipper's request for he lined himself as he leaned into the brunette's temple to whisper in his ear.  
"This is going to sting for a moment."

He then moved the hand that earlier pumped his shaft and locked fingers with the other's hand that was still on the head rest.

"Squeeze as hard as you need to."  
He said before inching the head of his cock into Dipper's ready entrance.

The brunette immediately threw his head down and closed his eyes tightly shut as he squeezed Bill's hand until his knuckles were white. Dipper knew there was going to be pain when the fingers entered, but he never knew the whole damn thing was going to burn like a bitch!

Bill was nice enough to kiss away the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes. It was an awkward position for the blonde, but he made it work.

They stayed just like that. Frozen in that position. Letting Dipper get used to the size of Bill's cock burying inside of him. It took a moment, but once he adjusted, the brunette rocked his hips slowly back as a sign to continue, which Bill obliged to.

As gently as he could, the blonde professor inched himself deeper and deeper in Dipper. Each press made a hiss to escape the brunette's lips, but he tried to fight them down as quietly possible by biting his lips. Soon, Bill had himself buried completely in his lithe boyfriend. The tight sensation sent a pleasured shock wave through the brunette's body as well as the blonde himself.

Dipper mentally chided himself for fighting through that process for Bill was not a small man. The feeling of something filling him was new and a bit painful, but Dipper was loving it more and more as the blonde slowly worked his way in moving his hips.

He soon created a rhythm to the thrusts. The pain Dipper felt soon turned into hot pleasure, causing him to moan out in delight. The more vocal he became, the more Bill quickened his thrusts, causing the bed beneath them to creak at his movements.

Erratic breaths, the fast creaking of the bed, and the sound of skin on skin were the only things that filled the silent sound of Bill's room. Sweat began to build up between the two as they fucked away into the sheets, but neither cared. All they cared about was how good they felt and who made them feel like that.

The way the blonde professor's cock pounded into his student created waves of pleasure to surge through them over and over again with each thrust. A strong hand found its way to Dipper's throat, squeezing it lightly in a subconscious show of dominance which earned a low mewl if submission in response. The student's hips bounced back along with the blonde's thrust, doubling the pleasurable sensation for both.

Bill groaned as he grinded his hips against the other's smaller frame. He was in bliss, but he needed _more_. He needs a different angle. So without warning, he stops their movements which made Dipper's mind explode at the sudden loss of pleasure and gives out a loud moan in protest.

"Ah! B-Bill!!"

Bill, however, ignored it and takes the student by his hips and flips him over as he drags him down completely on the mattress, making him lay flat on his back. Dipper's eyes widen in surprise, but quickly closes in delight when he feels the thick sensation of the blonde's erected cock reentering him. Bill took one leg and lifts it over a shoulder so he could hit that special angle he craved. He held on to the surprisingly soft leg of his Pine Tree and pounded into him quicker than he did before.

" _OH_! FUCK!"

Ooh~ Bill loved the sound of that. Golden eyes watched as Dipper's hands grasped tightly onto the sheets behind him, above his head, as his body flushed redder than earlier. He threw his head farther back causing brown bangs to be pushed back by gravity, revealing the starry birthmark on his for head. The boy's erection bounced along with the man's erratic pattern. Drops of precum leaked and landed on the brunette's pale torso as his body is forced to move along with the mattress to the flow of the blonde's actions.

Bill knew he was close to climax, but he couldn't let him release just yet, so he took one hand off the male's calf and gripped the head of Dipper's cock. The brunette whined at such denial, but Bill continued on pounding into the student's tight entrance until he himself started to feel the heat in his core starting to boil up. So he took his grip off of Dipper's hard erection and watched mesmerized by his little Tree's expression as he released his hot load all over his body and sheets that surrounded them.

Bill grunted as he placed a hand on Dipper's torso to steady himself as he got closer to his own release. The brunette moaned as the sensitivity of his groin was getting beautifully abused by hid boyfriend. As soon as Bill felt himself near, he pulls out and takes the hand that was on Dipper's torso and quickly pumps his twitching member with his "Dippercum" stained hand. He pumps three times before his own white liquid shoots out of the head of his cock, getting all over Dipper's and his silk sheets, joining in on the brunette's mess.

Both males huffed in exasperation from their activity. Hearts racing at different speeds as they drew apart from each other and took a moment to soak in on what they just did. Dipper laid flat on the big bed, collecting his thoughts with scarlet red cheeks, neck, and ears while Bill quickly sobered up and leaned over the smaller male's panting body.

"So," he said breathlessly, "how does it feel not being a virgin?"

The coy smirk on the blonde's stupidly handsome face made Dipper roll his eyes.  
" _Ass_."

The Professor chuckled in response before leaning down and capturing his Pine Tree's lips, which the brunette immediately responded to with pleasure. They broke apart moments later and adjusted themselves before they went to bed. Bill got up from the mattress and walked over to a closed door in his room, opening it up to reveal a bathroom hiding inside. The blonde disappeared then came back with a black hand rag.

"You look a little _sticky_  there, Pine Tree~"

He said as he dragged the black rag over the brunette's chest and torso that held evidence of their recent activity. He started wiping closer to the brunette's spent member and Dipper took a sharp intake of breath.

"Careful there or we're gonna have a round two." He stated while watching the blonde's hand at work around his lions.

Bill chuckled at his little Tree's response.

"For someone who isn't athletic, you sure as hell have stamina."

He then took the rag off of the younger male's chest and throws it into a clothes bin nearby before leaning in towards his love. Dipper closed his eyes for her was expecting a kiss, but quickly flew them open when he felt a hot wetness trail up his cheek.

Bill leaned back with an expression of satisfaction as he licked his lips before grinning.

"You had some on your cheek~" He clarified before Dipper could ask.

However, that only answered one of the bazillion questions that were circling in the brunette's head. He furrowed his eyebrows but gave the man, who took his virginity, a knowing smirk.

"You're a freak in the sheets, aren't you?"

Bill laughed then smirked down at his little Tree as he hovered above his lips.

"Oh, you have no idea~"

After the was said, the blonde leaned in, took Dipper's bottom lip, and kissed him lightly before letting go to just stare at the man in his arms fondly. The look could be described as totally "whipped", but Bill could care less if he looked live struck, because he knew that's exactly how he felt. The feelings grew more when the brunette's next words came out of his tempting lips.

"Is that a challenge, Professor?" The mocha brown orbs reflected exactly how the blonde felt -completely and utterly love stricken.

Bill sighed out and gave one last kiss to his love. "Maybe, but for another time. You're going to want the energy for tomorrow. You're going to be sore so I'll get you an Advil when you wake up."

Dipper smirked and placed a hand over the blonde's cheek, leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"How sweet~"

The two then shuffled themselves underneath the ejaculation tainted sheets, pressing their bodies together with Dipper's exposed back being pressed against Bill's exposed chest in a comfortable cuddle position. After they setteled, it didn't take long for both males's eyes to fall close into a peaceful slumber as the sound of eachother's breath filled the quiet air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: sometime whenever


	8. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SAD RIGHT NOW.  
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND IM GONNA MISS WRITING THIS AND IM GONNA MISS YOU GUYS :(
> 
> ಥ_ಥ  
> I'm an emotional wreck if you haven't noticed.  
> I've also noticed that I haven't really kept to the plot buuuut oh well (¬_¬)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight seeped through the cracks of the window's blinds as chilly morning air crept into the spacious room. Strong warm arms is seen wrapped around a lithe torso. Two bodies pressed together as they sleep peacefully in eachother's arms. Bill had his nose nuzzled in the crook of Dipper's neck while his arms held the boy close to his naked chest.

The sound of birds chirping from the trees awoke the brunette. Mocha brown eyes slowly opened to the small light from the giant window gleaming on his face. The younger male closed his eyes from the morning shine and shifted around so he could bury his head in the space between the warm chest the blonde greatly provided, and himself, but in doing so, Bill woke up to the movements. The male professor's golden eyes opened and looked down at the locks of brown curls and the boy that snuggled up to his body. Bill smiled to himself and pulled the boy closer to his embrace.

"Morning."  
The blonde said in a tired groggy voice.

When Dipper heard the other male speak in the quiet room, he tilted his head back and smiled up at him.  
"Morning."  
He whispered.

The two stared at each other in the lightly orange hued room, content on where they are and who they're with.  
Bill began to absent mindedly rub circles on Dipper's exposed back as if he didn't realize he was doing it. The college student closed his eyes in soft pleasure, sighing in comfort as he placed his head underneath the blonde's chin.

"You have bed-head hair and yet you still pull it off as sexy." Dipper said, breaking the silence. "Not fair."

Bill smirked at the compliment and kissed the top of his little Tree's head.  
"These looks just come natural, Pine Tree."

Dipper smirked and quirked an eyebrow as he pushed himself up with one arm to hover over his handsome boyfriend.  
"The ego too?"

The blonde chuckled and pushed himself up with one hand as the other was placed on Dipper's neck, pulling the brunette into a kiss he wasn't expecting, but greatly appreciated it. After a few moments of locking lips with one another, Bill pulled away and stared into the mocha brown eyes that glinted gold, a shade shy of his own, in the morning light. The soft pink lips of the brunette quirked up in a small smile as his eyes stared back at him. The hue of the light coming from his window made a faint halo outline around the boy's body.

"I love you."

Those three little words slipped out of his mouth before he could even process what he was saying. They've never confessed to such commitment, but Bill couldn't help but to say what he has felt for the past few months. The blonde just couldn't keep it in any longer.

The young college student's eyes widen slightly at the declaration, but none the less, he smiled and leaned in giving the professor a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaning back.

"Who knew you'd be the one to be the first to say it?"

Bill smiled a little, almost like he was nervous, but Dipper eased his mind by leaning in and kissed him on the cheek, to which the blonde easily responded with a gentle smile.

"So," he said, "since you're here, want to grab a quick shower then study for Strange's test that's coming up?"

The mention of school immediately made Dipper's face fall with a mixture of many emotions.  
"I have a _test_!?"

Bill's expression instantly screamed pity for his poor lost lover.  
"Oh boy...."

 

* * *

On the other side of town where the college university and student buildings stood, Mabel Pines was making her way to her brother's dorm. She felt kind of bad for leaving him last minute on Halloween so she decided to make this entire day about him. The female brunette planned out their entire evening together. First they were going to walk around the town and sight see, then they were going to swim in the famous lake that she's read all about near the trees, then they were going to eat out at a restaurant before shopping in the mall, and finally, they were going to watch a movie together.  
It was going to be perfect.

She reached her brother's dorm in a matter of minutes while she was lost in her thoughts. She knocked on it and waited for someone to answer the door. Mabel was the only one out in the hall so she felt a little awkward, but that didn't wipe the smile off her face. She knocked again a little louder, but no one came to the door.

Her smile fell into a frown and she placed her ear to the door, trying find any hint that someone was home. From the other side she can faintly hear music being played, but other than that it was silent. The teen grumbled and pulled out her phone from her short's pocket. After quickly dialing her brother's number, she held the phone close to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

 

* * *

 

"Stop throwing your eggs at me! I need to study!" Dipper laughed as he dodged another breakfast attack from the blonde.

"Then quit getting them wrong!"  
The professor laughed as he pulled his fork back and launched another egg bomb towards the brunette.

The eggs hit Dipper in the face and rolled off onto the yellow hoodie with brick patterns at the bottom that Bill let him borrow, but the small pieces stayed so he had to wipe them off while Bill laughed uncontrollably. Dipper playfully grumbled and grabbed his own fork to load it up with his own eggs.

"Why you little-"

 **_Buz_ ** **_buz buz_ **

However, his phone went off before he could launch his revenge. Brown eyes looked down at the name and image that flashed on his screen. Immediately he picked it up and gave a hush motion towards the professor to signal him to be quiet.

"Mabel?"

" _B_ _ro-bro, why isn't anyone answering the door? where are you_?"

"Uh..."  
Dipper didn't need to see her face to know she was kind of upset. He could imagine it just by her voice.  
The brunette looked over at the blonde, who was currently preparing to launch another attack. Dipper gave him a look of warning, but Bill simply winked before letting the eggs spring into the air. The brunette jerked to the side so the food wouldn't hit him again, but when he did that, he dropped his phone on the floor with a clatter.

 

* * *

" ** _Dammit Bill_**!"

Mabel pulled her phone away when she heard the loud impact the male twin's phone made, but she heard what he said. The brunette rolled her eyes and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Dip-Dot, it is 7:30 in the morning. _Why_ are you at-"

" _I...uh...am at a study session_?"  
He sounded guilty.

"At 7:30 in the morning?"  
She was skeptical.

" _N_ _ot important_!"  
The squeak in his voice made her more suspicious as to what he was doing over there, but she left it slide for now.

" _L_ _ook, Mabes, I won't be at the dorm until another hour or two. If you want, there's a spare key hidden underneath the floor mat. Make yourself at home, but don't go in the other guys's rooms_."

Mabel huffed, but followed his instructions and lifted the floor mat, picked up the spare key, and scanned it in so she could enter. Immediately, she was hit with the smell of marijuana and the sound of faint depressing screamo music.

"Ugh! Gross! Dipper, my sences are being invaded by the smell of bad influence and the sound of emo heartbreak."

She heard her brother move around and the sound of a plate going into a sink.  
" _Y_ _eah, that's Robbie. He and I are usually the only ones home on the weekend. Gideon's in class and Soos is at work. He usually broods in his -hey! Bill what are you- hands off! Bill put me down! William-_ "

She heard the phone clatter to the ground once again and smirked while she placed the spare key on the kitchen counter before making her way to Dipper's room. Mabel has no idea what just happened, but she can gather up a few ideas by the conversation alone. Dipper must've had his back turned and Professor Cipher must've picked him up, surprising him. She held her phone to her ear trying to hear anything that the two might be saying. She entered his room and closed the door then proceeded to make her way to his crowded bed. Unfinished homework and opened books was scattered over the unmade blue sheets.

Static and rustling was heard on the other side of the phone then a voice that sounded nothing like Dipper's answered.

" ** _W_** ** _hy hello, Shooting Star! Nice to hear -Pine Tree stop it. Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with your sister_ _?_** "

Mabel sighed out loud as she rolled her eyes again.  
"Just tell Dipper I'm waiting in his room."

She said exasperated as she dropped her whole body on her brother's messy bed.

 

* * *

Bill chuckled as he kept his squirming boyfriend in a headlock.  
"Will do, Shooting Star! I'll send him on his way soon."

With that said, the blonde lets the student go and clicked end on the conversation. Dipper shuffled out and glared at his Professor accusingly.

"Why you gotta be like that?"

Bill handed the phone back and smiled innocently down at his little Tree's pout, like he was the most innocent person to ever walk on Earth.  
"Like what, Pine Tree?"

"An ass."  
The brunette deadpanned.

The male professor chuckled and walked forward causing the brunette to walk backwards only to find himself stuck between his boyfriend and the kitchen counter. Bill leaned in, placing his hands on the counter on either side of the brunette's body, and placed a kiss to the student's jawline before whispering in his ear.

"Like the saying goes: You are what you _eat_."

He then lightly bit the boy's earlobe.

Red immediately stained itself on Dipper's ears, neck, and cheeks. His tough demeanor instantly deflated and was replaced by a flustered wreck.

" _B-bill_!"

 

* * *

A few weeks flew by. The end of November was coming quickly. Some students were already making their way back home to celebrate Thanksgiving while others decided to wait until college was officially on break for the holiday so they wouldn't miss anything important. Then there's Dipper, who is trying to wait until the very last minute before he had to officially go back to California. He loves his family, but no one knows about Bill except for Mabel, and he knows that his crazy grandmother is going to bombard him with questions about a girlfriend like she has been for the past two years.

However, he has about a day before he goes so he doesn't have to worry about her just yet. Instead, he puts his focus on the exams he has coming up. The mandatory classes such as math, history, and science were all easy for the brunette, so he didn't think too much on those, but instead studied like hell for his English Lit. and Psychology classes. He asked Bill multiple times if he would dedicate a study session for the blonde's Psychology test, but the Professor wouldn't budge. He said it was "unfair" to his other students since he doesn't tutor psychology. Dipper couldn't argue with that.

Currently, the young college student was laying on his stomach reading one of his adventure novels while his sister twirled around in his swivel desk chair. The sound of the squeaks filled the quiet room along with the creeks of the fan above them.

"So, Dip-dot," the female twin started, killing the silence, "when we go back home for break, what exactly are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

Chocolate brown eyes watched as the male twin turned a page to continue his reading but replying to her at the same time.  
"What do you mean?"

Mabel stopped her twirls and leaned against the chair.  
"You know... _Bill_? How're you going to explain that one?"

Dipper sighed before closing the book and sitting up to properly speaking to his sister.  
"Simple. I'm not."

"But-"  
She tried interjecting, but Dipper cut her off.

"Mabes, I've gone like two years? Three years? Without coming out to them? I prefer to finish this one out just the same."

The brunette sighed as he ran a hand stressfully through his tangled curls.  
"Plus, I'm not entirely sure how'd they take it if I tell them that I'm dating my _teacher_. They might call the cops on him, Mabel. You know they would."

The older twin rolled her eyes and groaned in defeat.  
"Fine. Stay locked deep inside the closet, but you must know you gotta tell them one day."

Dipper scoffed as he stood up from his messy bed before making his way to his door.  
"Yeah, when hell freezes over. I'm gonna order pizza. I'm getting Meat Lovers. What do you want?"

"Pineapples!!!!"  
Mabel squealed while spinning rapidly in the chair with her hands thrown in the air.

Dipper's nose scrunched, though his sister could not see it since his back was turned.  
" _Ugh_ , you're disgusting!"

"Hey! Don't knock it 'til you've tried it!"  
She yelled back, watching as her brother left the room to order their food.

The young college student walked into dorm kitchen and grabbed his discarded phone from the countertop and headed to the fridge that had the number of the pizza place hanging from a magnetic clip. Once he found the half sheet with the number, he began to dial it in when the phone buzzed as it lit up with a selfie of him and his Professor laughing in the blonde's sheets.

Dipper automatically clicked answer and held his phone up against his ear to hear what the blonde had to say.

" _H_ _ello, Pine Tree! 'Tis I, your wonderful and loving boyfriend, whom you love very much, and will do anything for because that is how much you love me_."

The brunette lifted an eyebrow up in skepticism but smiled anyway at his "wonderful and loving" boyfriend's enthusiastic "im-going-to-kiss-your-ass-so-i-can-get-what-i-desire" voice. Dipper chuckled.

"What you want, Cipher?"  
He said in the best gangsta voice he could gather, but it didn't sound the way he wanted due to his laughs.

" _Are you free this upcoming break_?"  
The background noise from Bill's line indicated that the blonde was somewhere public and somewhere loud.

When he asked that though, the brunette knew what Bill wanted his answer to be, but he couldn't say it since his mother would kill him if he bailed out on the family dinner.

"Well, wonderful and loving boyfriend of mine, I'm actually going home. My parents want me and Mabel back there to celebrate Thanksgiving with the family."

He heard Bill groan in distain.  
" _Ohhh no.... I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Can't they just send a post card so we could enjoy ourselves_?"

Dipper rolled his eyes as he leaned up against the kitchen counter while he talked to his upset boyfriend.  
"People celebrate Thanksgiving, Bill. Its an actual holiday contrary to your beliefs, and my mother takes it seriously. If I didn't show up, she'd skin me alive."

Another groan came as a disgruntled response from the other line.  
" _Fine enjoy your break. Leave your loving boyfriend to die of bordem alone for an entire week. I hope you're satisfied_."

Dipper chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shout from his room.  
"Quit talking and order the pizza! I'm _dying_ in here!"

Mabel's voice soared throughout the entire dorm, earning another shout from the other side in of the building from the angsty dorm mate' room.  
"No one cares!!"

After that was said, Robbie turned up the Breaking Benjamin song that was currently playing on his sterio. Dipper sighed out loud in exasperation while soft laughter from the other end of the line carried out into the brunette's ears.

" _You sound like you're busy right now. I'll leave you be, but until then, I'll see your for dinner at Greasy's Diner? 6:15_?"

Dipper nodded before mentally facepalming after he remembered that Bill wasn't physically around to see him answer with a gesture, so instead he replied with actual words.

"Yeah, I can do dinner."  
He said fondly.

Bill's voice perked up and the brunette could tell just by the sound that the blonde professor was smiling his famous smile.  
" _Great! I'll reserve us a spot so we won't have to wait. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you, bye_!"

With that said, Bill quickly hung up before the brunette could even think of a reply. That wasn't the first time Bill has declared his love for the student, but it still catches Dipper by surprise. The brunette himself never said those three special words, but he knew that Bill knows he loves the blonde even though he could never grab enough courage to speak them.

However, that never stopped the duo from being absolute dorks with each other. Ever since - _ **ahem**_ \- _that night_ , the two became closer and comfortable with each other than they ever had at the beginning of their relationship. Back then, for the brunette it was all hesitations and doubts, but now its full of quirky flirtation, practical jokes, and sassy comebacks, and Dipper couldn't be anymore happier.

So with that last thought in mind, the student dialed the number he was missioned to do and ordered his and his sister's pizza, before placing the phone in his pocket and walking back into his room to enjoy more time with his twin. He has about three hours before he has to meet up with the blonde. That gives him enough time to talk with his sister, get ready for their date, and to finish packing for the long trip back to California.

 

* * *

The sound of expensive shoes walking around the floor was the only thing that could be heard in the silent house. The echos bounced off the walls as the blonde professor paced around his home, making sure he grabbed everything he thought necessary for their date tonight. Bill knew that there is a slim chance he might bring his Pine Tree to his house for the night and he didn't want the house looking like a bomb of graded papers went off in his living room. He thought to himself multiple times that he needed a better system, but the chaos he creates with the papers strangely eases his mind.

Bill picked up a stack of essays and carried them into a black crate that had a piece of paper taped to it with big letters saying: Monday's Class. The blonde professor has four more crates, each with a weekday class label taped to it, on his coffee table or sitting on his couch. He continues to organize the paper work by classes until his phone went off, buzzing loudly in a pattern on the kitchen counter from the other size of the house.

The blonde paused his work, setting the stack of graded papers down, and walked around the couch to enter his kitchen to retrieve his buzzing phone. Golden eyes looked at the time as it flashed, letting him know that it was time to get ready for his evening date with the brunette.

 

* * *

"Ok, Mabel. How do I look?"

Dipper said nervously while standing in front of his sister wearing regular blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and a pair of old beat up vans. Mabel quirked an eyebrow up as she smirked while leaning into the swivel desk chair.

"Like a big dork."  
She said cackling.

The male twin immediately frowned and rolled his eyes. "Gee. Thanks, Mabel. That sure boosted my confidence."

He said sarcastically as he walked over to his messy desk and picked up his signature hat before sticking his tongue out at his sister. The female twin replied back with sticking her own tongue out. Both stuck their tongues back into their mouths right before the young college student's phone went off, signifying that he got a text.

He pulled his device from the tight pockets and looked at the screen. He chuckled to himself at the selfie he and the blonde took, for the picture was taken not too long after their first night shared in bed.

BABE: 10 minutes out. ;)

The brunette turned to his sister to let her know Bill was on his way, but she was already in the process of getting out of the chair.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm going."  
She said as she stood up and stretched out the kinks she got from slouching in the small chair.

Dipper smirked and placed his phone back into his pocket as he walked with his sister out of his room. He held the door open for her before walking out himself. They walked out into the small kitchen so the energetic twin could grab a quick snack before making her way to her friend's house.

"So, the bus comes at 5:00 a.m. I'll come back tomorrow morning at 4:30 and we can haul our luggage to the bus stop to go home."  
Mabel said.

Dipper shook his head in agreement.  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll leave the spare key under the mat again."

Mabel nodded and gave her brother a big braces filled smile before taking her leave. Dipper gave a small smile back in response and watched her safely to the old elevator, then checked the time on his phone. Its been seven minutes since the blonde beaut texted him so it shouldn't belong until he gets there. The young brunette quickly walked into his bathroom once again and sprayed a little cologne in him for good measure before grabbing a pack of tictacs and popping one in his mouth as he placed the pack in his pocket.

Just as he grabbed his blue jacket, his phone buzzed again. He pulled it out to reveal that a text from his blonde boyfriend came through.

BABE: Here ;)

 

* * *

The couple drove into the town, laughing and joking around with each other as they made their way to their evening destination. Bill's bright smile and the twinkle of joy in his unique colored eyes brought peace within the brunette. Tonight was their last night together until the next few days pass and both planned to make it count.

Dipper watches in awe as the spring leaves fall from the trees that surrounded the little town. The leaves littered across the dirt road floor and walkways next to the buildings of marketing and corn pawn shops. Everything about the town screamed peace and enjoyment, and the young college student appreciated the scenery before him. He's going to miss the town when he leaves tomorrow for the break, but most of all, he'll miss his Professor's warm presence.

The brunette tore his eyes away from the window and took this moment to look at his loving blonde beaut. The setting sun created an orange hue that casted into the windows of the black expensive car, making the blonde's strong features to illuminate. Everything about this man made Dipper's heart seize with adoration. If it wasn't for him, the brunette would still be the paranoid, anxious geek he had been for forever. Now, he's more confident with his words and actions, less paranoid about the future. Bill Cipher keeps him at piece in his own special chaotic way, and Dipper knew he'd be lost in this town without him. Figurative _and_ literally.

With that thought in mind, Dipper smiles to himself and grabs the hand Bill wasn't using into his lap, locking them together before placing a kiss to their joined hands. The blonde professor said nothing but gave a small smirk in response as he lightly squeezes his little tree's hand in reassurance. After that, the two soon reached the beloved diner just as the clock turned to 6:15.

"Your timing still perplexes me."  
Dipper said with a quirked eyebrow and a teasing smile.

Bill chuckled as he pulled his keys from ignition and leaned back into his seat to look at his love.  
"Its a talent."

The brunette gave the other a skeptical look but none the less let it slide for their reservation time was about to start in five minutes. The secret couple got out of the expensive car and walked up the little steps that lead to the front door of the infamous diner. Bill opened the door, making the bell to ding at their arrival. The blonde professor let the young brunette to walk in first with him following close behind. Some eyes from the other customers looked up at the two as they walked to a booth. To Dipper it felt like déjà vu, but the onlooking glances didn't big Bill one bit. Being a famous psychologist he was used to the looks, so he simply ignored them and focused on having a lovely dinner with his lovely date.

The two sat down on opposite sides of each other and instantly picked up the old menues that were placed in the slot tray close to the window. The love birds carried on a conversation about the up coming break and what they plan on doing until it ended. While receiving their respected drinks, Bill learned a great detail on how Dipper's family acts like they're straight out of a cringey holiday movie. The blonde couldn't help but pity his student. Conversation ceased though when the lady of the diner showed up.

"Feels like years since I've seen ya."  
Lazy Susan commented as she walked up with a pen and a mini notepad in hand, wearing her pink diner uniform and her signature hair 80's hairstyle.

Bill smirked as he quirked up a perfect eyebrow, mischief dancing in his golden pools.  
"You saw me two days ago, L.S"

Lazy Susan scoffed with sass and placed a hand on her wide hip. Dipper chuckled to himself as he took a sip from his drink.  
"I wasn't talk'n to _you_ , Bill. I was talk'n to y'er date."

Many reactions happened at once: Bill gawked, Dipper choked on his drink, and the patrons around them stared half worried, half pissed of at the interruption as Dipper tried _really_  hard to not choke and die on the spot. Lazy Susan was not affected.

Once he got himself together, Dipper looked up at the old woman and creased his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"E-excuse me?"

Lazy Susan shrugged her shoulders and wrote something down on her notepad.  
"Oh don't play pretend, hunny. I'll keep it "hush hush", but its pretty darn obvious that you two have something going on."

Dipper glanced over at the blonde in hopes of salvation, but Bill was too busy reanalyzing anything could've given them away in his head. So the brunette took a deep shaky breath in before facing the lady again in uncertainty.

"A-and h-how do you k-know?"

He mentally cursed the quiver in his voice, but stayed focused on the quirky lady in front of them.

Lazy Susan shrugged a shoulder as she placed a hand on the back of the booth seat the brunette was sitting in. "Well I wasn't completly sure until your reactions. I had my suspision since, for one thing, Bill hates people."

Dipper glanced over at the mentioned blonde once again to see that he was now listening in on the conversation. The professor thought over what the waitress stated and shrugged his shoulders as if it was nonchalant.

"Plus the entire town gossip is about that mystery lover Bill was kiss'n at the halloween festival."

She continued talking and with every word she spoke Dipper's blush became redder and hotter.  
"There's also talk about bill's car seen at one of them student buildings on the college campus and-"

"I think he's got the memo, thanks."  
Bill said, interjecting the woman before she would scare his student off. He honestly never expected this to be a result of their outing.

Lazy Susan huffed as she threw her hands up in surrender.  
"Just say'n, hun, if I were you two I'd try and keep it on the down low."

Instantly, Dipper's eyebrows creased together in confusion, but just as he opened his mouth to interject, Bill cut him off.

"Why would we-"  
"Got it. Thanks."

The young college student's confusion increased at the cut off, but didn't say anything to the blonde until after they ordered their dinner. Lazy Susan wrote down their order before walking away to report to the chef on the order. As soon as she had her back fully turned from the couple, the brunette quickly looked at his blonde professor with a slightly accusing look

"Why does she think we need to lay low?"  
He asked.

Bill's casual smirk became strained as he thought up a response.  
"Well...." His eyes looked everywhere but at him, causing Dipper to become extremely suspicious. "I'm a...." It took him a few seconds to find a good excuse.

"I'm a famous professor."  
He said finally with a big smile, trying to pull off as innocent.

Dipper crossed his arms and leaned back into the booth seat with a not convinced expression.  
"You hesitated."

The blonde slightly pursed his lips together. It was so slight that many wouldn't even notice it, but Dipper noticed. He _was_  taking his boyfriend's psychology class after all.

"No I didn't."

Dipper could not believe what he was hearing. Did Bill really think that _that_  was convincing?

"Bill, I just sat here and saw you think, so what gives?"  
His glare hardend.

The blonde professor had one arm resting on the table while the other was draped over the back of his own booth seat.  
"I'm not lying, Pine Tree, I _am_  a famous professor. Paparazzi tries to pry into my personal life all the time and that includes you now, so if word got out that you are the "mystery lover" then they would make your life hell. I don't want that for you, so I agree with L.S. We need to keep quiet."

The student was still skeptical of the whole thing.  
"If you wanted to keep us on the down low then why are we eating dinner at the most public diner in town?"

His accusing voice didn't phase Bill, but instead made the blonde give a playboy smirk and conceive mischief in his eyes.  
"Is it a crime wanting to show off the most gorgeous person alive on my arm?"

The brunette quirked an eyebrow up and tried to keep a stoic face, but when the blonde caught on to his motive, he waggled his eyebrow causing Dipper to break his pout due to the few chuckles that escaped passed his lips.

"Damn you." The brunette declared, laughing at his boyfriend's antics. "You're too good at smooth talk."

Bill winked in returned with that playboy smile still plastered on his stupidly handsome face.  
"Another one of my many talents."

The young college student rose a brown eyebrow up, and had a look of teasing instead of accusing.  
"How many hidden talents do you have, Professor Cipher?"

Bill smirked as he took a sip of his drink before setting it down and looking back up to his little tree.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."

The cocky response from the blonde made Dipper give his own devilish smile as he leaned in, placing his elbows on the table, locking his hands together, and resting his chin on his joined hands.  
"Oh, I plan to."

Instantly, the blonde professor caught on to the brunette's teasing, and Bill liked where this conversation was heading. He leaned in himself, copying the brunette's motions.

"Careful there. That sounds like a challenge, Pine Tree."

His student's chuckles sent shivers down his spine. Bill really _really_  liked where this conversation was going.

"I think I'm up for it. It won't be too hard seeing as I already know some of your many talents."  
He said before taking a sip from his drink, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

Bill quirked an eyebrow up high as he leaned in more, glancing at the brunette's lips. They were only a foot away from kissing.  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Dipper then leaned back and teasingly shook his head, leaving the blonde staring after him in his lusty haze.  
"Sorry. That's for _me_  to know and for _you_  to find out."

 

* * *

Today was the day. The day he went back home for the first time in months. He and Mabel were already on the bus that will take them home. His twin was passed out on his shoulder while he read a psychology book that Bill wrote a few years ago when he had to do a presentation on emotions in teens for the education board of Oregon.

Dipper smiled to himself at his boyfriend's writing skill. The brunette silently thought he was so extremely lucky to have the blonde professor claimed as his and vise versa. He wonders what his life would be like if he hadn't run into that door the beginning of the school year. If he hadn't caught Bill's eyes on him multiple times during class. If he hadn't gathered the courage to speak to his blonde idol after class.

The thoughts continued on like that, continuously until the siblings reached the bus station in California. Dipper quickly shook his sister awake so they could gather their suitcases to get off the old charter bus that smelt like camembert cheese. As soon as they got off the bus, they saught out to find their parents that should be waiting for them to arrive. Mabel quickly spotted them amongst the crowd and grabbed her brother's wrist to drag him behind her as she ran over to their smiling awaiting family. The Pines family greeted each other with smiles and a few joyful tears from Mama Pines.

After their reunion, the family made their way home to finish setting up the house for other relatives to come and visit for the holiday. After putting his suitcase in his own room, Dipper helped his father with cooking the turkey and the side meals while Mabel and their mother deep cleaned the entire house. The entire household finished around 3:14 p.m., thirty minutes until relatives should started showing up, so they retired into their respected rooms to get ready for the long evening to come.

The family members to arrive were the twins's aunt and uncle and their six year old kid from their mother's side, their father's parents, and finally their mother's mother. Dipper inwardly groaned when he saw the old rustic car pulled up to the curb.

"Gran-Gran's here!" He shouted to the family to let them know someone else had arrived.

Dipper's mom immediately walked out the door to help her mother out of the car. The feeble woman walked with his mom, basically hanging on dear life to her walker.

Once she got her up the steps and into the house, Dipper's mom ran into the kitchen and took off all the tenfoil lids from the dishes that were set and placed on the kitchen counter and bar.

"Ok! After we pray we can all dig into some Thanksgiving dinner!"  
Mother Pines exclaimed excitedly.

To her request, everyone gathered around in a circle and let the twins's father lead them into prayer. After he was done, the family lined up and gathered their plate of food before sitting down at the long table draped in a fall patterned table cloth. Soon the family went into side conversations with each other while the male twin sat quietly, enjoying the seasoned turkey he and his father cooked. However, his self peace was cut when his mother spoke out to him, making him the table topic.

"So, Mason, tell us all about college! What's there? What have you done? What adventures did you and Mabel go on? Are you spending your money wisely?"  
She asked curiously, ending with a bit of skepticism.

Dipper knew the questions would be coming, but before he could swallow the turkey in his mouth to answer properly, his grandmother interjected with her infamous question.

"Have you met a girl yet?"

Instantly, his mother came to his rescue, knowing that her son was tired of getting pressured on that topic.  
"Mom!"

Dipper sighs out exasperated.  
"No, Gran-Gran, I haven't met a girl."

In all honesty it wasn't a lie, for he hasn't met a _girl_. Instead he met a _Bill_. However, his family doesn't know and will never know until _maybe_  he was dead. His grandmother, though, has been getting impatient with the young brunette for a few years now.

"Well, hurry up. I want to see my great grandkids before I'm buried." The old woman stated vigorously before popping a forkful of cranberry sause in her mouth.

" _Mom_!"  
The college student's mother did _not_  want to think about her baby boy having kids any time soon, but her mother pursed her lips, signifying that she didn't care what her daughter thought. She wants great grandkids dammit!

The rest of the family seemed tuned in on their conversation since Dipper's father chuckled and his aunt hid her smile by drinking the lime wine that his mother supplied in storage. Mabel was the only one in the family who new the true reasons why he hasn't had a girlfriend, so she currently stuffed her face with mash potatoes to keep herself from accidentally spilling the beans. Dipper looked around the table and groaned out loud as he slouched in his seat, earning a scowl from his mom.

"You're going to have back problems before you turn _thirty_. Sit up."  
His mother said with humorous distain.

Dipper grumbled and pushed himself away from the table before standing up and started making his way to his room.  
"I'll be right back."  
He announced as he continued his way up the stairs.

He didn't care if they were looking after him or not. He just wanted solitude for a few minutes before he went crazy. The brunette reached his room and immediately pulled out his phone and clicked on his contacts before scrolling down and tapped on the picture of him and the blonde in the sheets.The phone ringed a couple of times but Bill's voice mail was the only thing that picked up. Dipper grumbled once again. His solitude seemed to be busy at the moment, so right now all he can really rely on is his own thoughts, to which seemed to work in the span of four minutes. After he gathered his mind, the brunette went back down stairs to finish his food and rejoin his family and mentally wished the night would hurry up and end.

 

* * *

Bill knew Pine Tree tried to call him, and the blonde really wanted to stop his work so he could hear his student's addictive voice, but if he didn't finish grading and organizing class work, then his entire system was doomed to fail. So he let the phone go to voicemail, and mentally noted to himself that he needs to call the brunette later tonight. Right now, though, he needs to do his work.

It took about three hours for the blonde professor to grade all weekday classes's test packets and organize them correctly in the right black crates. The man was tired of looking at words, so he took this time to call his little Tree back. It was only 7:33 at night so he shouldn't be too busy at this time.

The blonde grabbed his discarded phone from the couch cushion and turned it on so he could tap on the picture he took of Dipper a while back when he wasn't expecting. The poor brunette was in the middle of working on a question he didn't understand for Strange's take home study guide. Dipper's face was scrunched up in utter confusion, and Bill thought it was adorable so he took a picture just before the brunette caught him.

Bill chuckled to himself at the loving memory as he clicked the call button on the screen. It ringed four times before he heard the phone on the other end pick up.

" _Hey, handsome. What's up?_ "  
The sound of his little tree's voice fluttered Bill's senses.

The blonde walked down the hall to his bedroom and entered the room.  
"Hey, yourself. You called earlier?"  
He asked before placing the phone down on his bedside table, putting his love on speaker phone while he began to uncuff his dress shirt.

" _Yeah, I left the table to take a breather_."

The strain in his voice made Bill frown. He began to really kick himself for ignoring the brunette's call now that he got the feeling that his little was in distress at the time of the call.

"Sorry for not answering. I was working."  
Said the blonde as he pulled the rest of his shirt off his body before throwing the dirty thing into the clothes basket near a corner of his room.

" _Its ok. The professor life is sure to be a stressful one_."

Bill chuckled darkly.  
"Luckily, I have a personal stress reliever~"

The blonde professor can tell over the phone that Dipper just rolled his eyes at the comment. He smirked to himself and continued on the conversation.

"So, how's life at the parent's house?"  
He asked as he unbuckled the latch to his belt and placed it in a drawer.

Dipper sighed into the phone in a annoyed manor.  
" _Cramped and extremely frustrating. Grandparents keep asking about a girlfriend and annoying cousins keep yelling in my ear_." There was a small sound of water splashing before the student spoke up again. " _God, I wish you were here."_

While the brunette groaned out in stress, Bill kicked off his sleek shined shoes and pulled his black slacks off of his person before pulling a pair of a gray sweatpants on loosely around his waist. The blonde walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone from the night stand and took it off of speaker phone.

"And share your misery? I don't think so, babe."  
He said chuckling as he laid down on top of his bed sheets as he grabbed the remote to his bedroom t.v. from the beside table and turned it on, surfing the channels until he found one he liked.

Dipper groaned again almost a little louder than Bill thought necessary. The professor listened closely for any sign of where the brunette might be at the moment. All the could hear was his little tree's grumpy noises of distain until he stopped grumbling to himself and spoke to the blonde.

" _How's life in the 'Falls_?"

Now it was time for the blonde professor to groan.  
"Absolutely flipp'n _boring_. My entire day was full of meetings and paperwork. _Lots_  of paperwork."

He heard Dipper chuckling over the line which made the blonde smile to himself at the sound of his little tree.

" _Sounds like we both had a pretty boring day_."  
The brunette said exasperated.

Bill silently agreed with his boyfriend. A few seconds of pure silence tiered between them until a sudden idea hit the blonde. It was a little risky, but Dipper might agree since they've already done worse things.

"Maybe I can take some of our boredom away?"

From the other side of the line, Dipper perked up and leaned his head against the wall behind him.  
" _For the love of God,_ _please_ _. Release me from this hell._ "

Bill took in a sharp breath and thought : Might as well, right?  
The blonde professor licked his dry lips before replying to the brunette's desperate request.

"Then I'll ask only one thing."

He waited for Dipper's hesitant response, which he got a few seconds later.

" _And that is?_..."

He sounded small in the moment, causing Bill to feel suddenly dominant in the moment. Confidence in the professor seemed to have boosted a little more than it should, making the man to give a playboy smirk even though no one else was in the room with him, though he wished his Pine Tree could at that very moment.

"Where are you in the house?"

On the other line Dipper became slightly confused at the abnormal question.  
" _U_ _h...in the bathtub? Why?_ "

Perfect.

 _Beep_.

 _Beep_.

 _Beep_.

"H-hello?Bill?"  
Dipper asked questionably at the sudden actions of his boyfriend. It took a second, but he soon came to understand that the blonde just hung up on him in the middle of their conversation.

He takes the phone away from his ear and stares at it with a quirked eyebrow before placing his phone on the floor. Normally he takes showers, but the stress of today called for a long hot bath.

The brunette sighed out loud for the hundredth time that day as he moved his hands around in the water. His legs were almost too long for the tub, so he had them bent slightly up to his chest. The room became too silent for the brunette after the conversation was abruptly cut off, so he let his thoughts travel to random directions. However, his thoughts were cut short when he heard his phone buzzing on the bathroom floor, signifying that the brunette received a text message.

He quickly twists his body and dries his hands on the towel hanging on the towel rack right next to the tub. After he was done drying off his hands, Dipper grabbed his discarded phone and opened up the notifications. On the screen popped up Bill's name and image caption and a text underneath, but it was cut off so he had to open the messenger icon to see it fully. He tapped on the notification and opened his phone, but as soon as he did he yelled and had to catch his phone before it fell into the tub.

On his screen was a picture of a very naked toned torso, legs clothed in a pair of gray sweatpants, the brand name of underwear sticking out, the beginning of his v-line and a red hand drawn circle around the man's junk area.  
Under the picture was another text.

BABE: I want you here ;)

Dipper instantly went red from head to toe. He never thought in a million years that he, Mason Pines, would ever receive pictures like what he is seeing from _anybody_. Yet, here he was, holding his phone with a picture from his insanely hot professor, who also is his insanely hot _boyfriend_  and clearly has an indication of wanting one from him in return. Dipper swallowed hard and stared at his boyfriend's exposed chest that lead down to his v-line, his gut fluttering.

Bill waited a bit nervously on his bed. After a few minutes of no response from his little tree, he began to doubt himself thinking that it was too much or that the brunette wasn't into that kind of relationship. However, when his phone buzzed signifying a text from his little tree, his thoughts rattled in nerves. This will either tell him that it wasn't happening or if its about to take off.

The blonde opened the notification and his heart almost exploded at the sight his little tree gave him. An image of wet legs bent up pressed together in a tub full of water and angled so only his legs showed but teased a bit of hip.

The image alone had Bill getting _excited_.

Then another text came through that had Bill's smirk become sinister. The brunette can be hell of a tease when he wants to be, that's for damn sure.

P.T: So you wanna play? Fine, let's play~

 

* * *

The holiday soon came to an end. The young college student only spent two days at his parents house before saying goodbye to his family and taking his leave to head back to Oregon where his anxious boyfriend awaited his return. On the ride back, he could just imagine how Bill must be like at the moment, but he didn't have to wonder too long since the ride was only a few hours.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon." The tired charter bus driver announced. "Gravity Falls, Oregon." They repeated once more.

The last few people on the bus including the brunette gathering their belongings and walked out to the plain, grassy area that the town made as a "bus stop". Dipper walked down the few steps it took to get on ground level and ungracefully dropped his heavy suitcase on the dirt.

"Ugh. Damn..."  
He grumbled.

The young student bent down and began wiping off the dirt that splashed high on his suit case all the while wishing that he put on a coat before getting off the bus. Oregon was a lot colder than he thought it would be when he got back.

"That's an ass I'd slap."  
Said a whispering voice, a foot or so behind him.

The brunette quickly spun around with a huge smile already on his face, for he knew exactly who that voice belonged to. His eyes shines brightly as he came to face his blonde beaut. Bill stood there with a smirk wearing a long expensive body coat and had his hands in his pocket as the wind blew around them.

Dipper really _really_  wanted to run up to the man and kiss the day lights out of him, but he restrained himself since they were in public and he didn't have a mask on like he did halloween night. Even though he was gone a few days doesn't mean he forgot that Bill wanted them on the down low in the public eye. So he stayed put, but boy was he restraining himself from bouncing up from excitement of being back. Bill could tell that his little tree was radiating joy and wanted to touch him just as bad as he wanted too. The blonde was just better at hiding it.

The blonde gave him a subtle smile and nodded his head in the direction of where his black car awaited them in the makeshift dirt parking lot.

"Its getting pretty cold out here, yeah? I wouldn't want my best student to freeze before exams."

Dipper looked in the direction where Bill nodded to and noticed the black sleek car in the short distance, then looked back at his blonde professor before nodding as subtle as he could.

"Ok..."  
He quietly said before taking ahold of his suitcase handle and walking close to the blonde so he could steal some of his body heat.

Bill chuckled at the action and removed his coat, exposing his white dress shirt, and wrapped the black body coat around the brunette's shoulders to block off the cold front that was coming through the small town.

Dipper blushed and smiled appreciative as they walked together to the expensive sleek car, which they soon reached a minute later. They walked to the back and Bill pulled his key fob from his black dress slacks pocket and pressed the button that opens the back before grabbing his student's suitcase and placing it in the back. A little dirt got on his car, but Bill couldn't care less, Dipper however worried a little, but kept his thoughts to himself. The secret couple then walked on either side of the vehicle and got in with a shudder at the warm temperature.

The blonde buckled up and placed his key in ignition but Dipper stayed still to watch the man's movements before speaking up.  
"You said these windows were tinted, right?"

Bill looked over at him and nodded his head to which Dipper didn't need any more to be said. The brunette instantly got over the console of the car, dropping Bill's body coat in the passenger seat, and straddled the blonde in his seat, albeit a little ungracefully. However, Bill didn't have time to tease for lips were desperately pressed up against his. The feeling and taste of the brunette instantly had the professor's head fuzzy with want and desire. He kissed back and prodded his tongue out just a little bit and his little tree gave him immediate access.

Lithe hands came to caress the blonde's jawline and neck while said blonde had his own hands wrapped around tightly on the brunette's lower back and waist. Thier noses pressed together here and there as they pressed hard against each other as they made out for the first time in a few days, both missing how the other felt. Bill missed him so much and got a little carried away as he nibbled a little too hard on Dipper's bottom lip.

"Ow, Bill."  
Dipper yelped, pulling away from their locked position.

Bill chuckles apologeticly as he moves one hand from the brunette's hip and carefully rubbed a thumb across his abused lips.  
"Sorry, Pine Tree. I got excited."

He then moves his hand to caress his pouting boyfriend's soft yet defined jawline, and looks into his beautiful mocha brown orbs. Dipper stared back, but glanced down at the blonde's lips a few times. Bill caught on so he leaned in and gently kissed the brunette's lips as a way of saying sorry.

"While I like being between your legs, we have to go eventually. We can't stay in the parking lot for forever."  
Bill said, chuckling as he dragged both of his hands down to the brunette's ass.

Dipper rolled his hips at the motion and leaned in closer to the blonde, pulling the collar of his dress shirt."You keep grabbing me like that and we will..." he then leaned in like he was about to kiss him, but pulled away to tease. " _Professor_..."

 

* * *

Weeks flew by and December was almost over with. Dipper has been scrambling around trying to prepare for the upcoming exams that were coming up. Christmas was just around the corner and so the ground, trees, and tops of buildings were covered in sheets of snow, hallways in the Student Buildings were decorated in glittery paper snowflakes and random mistletoes hanging in random doorways. Christmas music was either blaring in dorm rooms or softly in the background at convenience stores. Most classes got canceled due to professors not wanting to deal with the heavy weather or because they went out of town for the holiday. Normally, a student would be ecstatic that they didn't have to go to school, but Dipper was stressing out about the exams. The brunette spent most of his days studying in his room or tutoring with Bill at his house, and _actually_  studied with him instead of making out the entire time. In return, Bill has learned to make actual full course meals instead of noodles and basic breakfast.

Dipper sighed out as he dropped the psychology book in his lap and leaned his hrad against his dorm room wall. The college student has ready the same paragraph four times but he kept blanking out half way through causing him to go back and read but he'd repeat the process. He conteplated whether to try again or take a break. It didn't take long for the twin's stomach to determine his decision.

He sat the giant book aside and kicked off his bed sheets to free his legs from its warmth before standing up and stretching out the kinks he got from laying in bed for so long. The brunette scratched his stomach as he walked out of his room and into the tiny kitchen that stowed his goal.

He walked over to the counter and noticed a really little yellow box that had a black bow on top just sitting there. No card or sticker identifing who its for or who its from. However, the voice of his best friend piper up from the little living room near the kitchen.

"A weird dude with freaky golden eyes brought that for ya."

Dipper looked over at Soos sitting on the couch watching his show, but returned his questioning gaze back to the box and took the lid off revealing a single key and a note laying inside.

NOTE: My house @ 5. Wear something warm and comfortable ;)

He knew exactly who it came from when Soos said "golden eyes", but the letters and hand drawn winky face written in yellow pen was another dead give away. Dipper smiled to himself and placed the note in his pocket after closing the box with the key still inside.  
The student looked at the stove clock to see how long he has until he needed to be there. Luckily, he has thirty minutes before he had to make his way over, so he left the box on the counter and went to go get ready.

After a quick shower and the brush of his teeth, Dipper threw on a pair of khaki pants, a light blue button up shirt, and a dark blue body coat for the freezing snow. He blow dried his hair, took a piss, sprayed a bit of cologne, and brushed his teeth once more before putting on his new vans his sister bought him when he stayed in California for Thanksgiving.

He walked out of the shared bathroom, grabbed his phone from the charger, and grabbed the little yellow box before putting it in his coat pockets. He left his signature hat on the bed since it wouldn't match at all with his outfit, and made his way to the front door of their dorm room.

"I'm heading out, Soos. I might come home late tonight."

His announcement was met by loud snoring coming from the living room. Dipper smiled to himself as he opened the door and headed outside into the chilly evening air to walk to his boyfriend's house. It took about an hour and a half walking next to buildings that had christmas lights displayed in the windows, decorated trees, and other people who preferred walking and enjoying the weather instead of driving. He reached the front door of his blonde professor at 5:25 p.m., a little late, but not by much.

The brunette digs into his pocket and takes out the little yellow box, opened it, and takes out the key that Bill has gifted him. He hesitantly places the key into the key hole, turns the knob, and opens the grand door.  
Instantly, Dipper is greeted by christmas lights decoratively streaming across the roof of the house, Jingle Bell Rock playing on the suround sound, the smell of hot coco, and Bill running out of the kitchen wearing an over sized yellow sweater, gray boxers, and fuzzy blue christmas socks, with a bit of flour on his face and a huge grin.

"Hey!"  
Bill exclaimed in greeting.

"Hey yourself."  
Dipper chuckled and closed the door as he smiles at the blonde while taking his shoes off with his foot so he wouldn't track melted snow around the house. He took off his body coat and placed it on the coat rack before he observes the colorful christmas lights as he walks over to his blonde beaut.

"What is all this?"  
The brunette asked as Bill placed his hands around the other's waist, kissing his temple for his head was turned, still looking at the lights.

" _This_  is for us."  
The blonde explained before leaning his cheek against his lover's head, looking at his wandy work with him.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow and chuckled to himself.  
"I feel like I just walked into an episode of Stranger Things."

Bill chuckled as well before sighing through his nose in content. "We can watch that later." He said laughing. "Right now~ we're going to enjoy our time eating the wonderful food your wonderful boyfriend has slaved over for the past hour!"

The young college student smirked and looked up at the blonde professor as he placed his hands on his boxer cladded hips.  
"Oh no. You in the kitchen?"

Bill gave a look of humorous scorn at his little tree before tilting his head away to the side and pretended to be hurt. Dipper chuckled again as he lifted up on his tip toes and placed a tender kiss underneath the blonde's strong jawline. His hair wasn't in his normal gelled style, but instead wild and free, so the brunette took the opportunity to run his hands through it, earning a laugh in response. The couple smiled at each other until the older male leaned in and gave a kiss intended to be quick, but he hovered, not wanting to go completely so he kissed his lover again which ended up lasting a little longer than planned. Finally, Dipper broke off their kissing to gain some air and being them back to earth.

"Let's go eat before my oh so _wonderful_  boyfriend's food gets cold."  
He said, albeit a little out of breath.

The blonde smirked and pulled Dipper closer to his body.  
"Hey, lose the sass, mister."

The student gave a teasing smirk in return as well as a raised eyebrow.  
"You love the sass, _sir_."

After that was said, the brunette stepped out of Bill's hold and headed his way to the kitchen area where their food awaiting them to eat. The blonde's smirk turned devilish as he stared at the back of Dipper and checked out his ass as he walked to the kitchen, noticing that the brunette had a bit of sway to his hips.

"Can't argue with that~"  
Bill commented before walking after the brunette.

The two got a plate of Bill's _wonderful_  food before laying down on the couch to cuddle in their fuzzy christmas socks with a warm blanket over them and watched whatever they could find on Netflix. They went back and forth trying to decide on a Christmas movie to watch when they finally settled on watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The Christmas lights above them would change colors, giving the whole house a snow like feel to it and caused shadows to dance over Dipper's rosy cheeks and nose. Bill didn't even pay attention to the movie but instead stared mesmerized by the boy who was laying in his arms, laughing at the movie as the Grinch wrapped Sally in the red wrapping paper. Dipper felt his boyfriend's beautiful golden eyes on him a few moments later, so he turned his head to look at the man with a small smile and questions dancing in his mocha eyes.

"What?" He asked softly with a hint of humor flickering.

The blonde gave a small genuine smile back, full of adoration for his partner.

"I love you."  
He said honest and truthfully.

The lights above them reflected in the brunette's eyes, the genuine happiness and joy shining in them as he glanced between the blonde's eyes and lips. Dipper's rosy cheeks heated more when he came to realization. The way he feels for the blonde professor was stronger than he ever had and now there was no denying how the brunette felt. So with a big smile and a beating heart, Dipper said the words honest and truthfully.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long chapter so I apologize if you spot any grammar issues. I tried to catch them all, but I'm known to let a few slip by.


	9. End of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So?"  
> He asked. His heart pounding against his chest in anticipation of an answer.
> 
> Dipper furrowed his eyebrows as he stared up into Bill's eyes in a mixture between amused and questionable.  
> "So...?"
> 
> "Will you......."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it ಥ_ಥ
> 
> I'm gonna miss you guys.  
> I love every single one of you and will miss writing this and reading your lovely comments. I thank you all for staying with me through this journey.
> 
> Shout out to all my readers who were with me from the very beginning of this story process. You were the motivation for this story. Love you all!
> 
> P.s. Smut warning at beginning of this. Just for you guys ;) NSFW!!
> 
> UPDATE AT THE END NOTES

Weeks have gone by and exams were coming close to an end. Dipper sat far in the back amongst the sea of other fellow psychology students, bubbling in his answers as he took the test. The entire classroom was silent except for the sound of paper being turned here and there. Mocha eyes stared hard in concentration at the words displayed in front of him as the time board counted down. He glanced up to see how much time his has left when his eyes fell on the well dressed man sitting at the giant desk underneath the screen, taking a sip of his usual coffee.

Dipper chuckled to himself as he thought it funny how not a few weeks ago the blonde was running out of his kitchen wearing nothing but his underwear, over sized sweater, and fuzzy Christmas socks. The drastic difference between Bill's personal side and professional side astounded the brunette, but his moment of fascination ended when he glanced back up at the time board and saw that he spent three minutes reminiscing. His eyes widened a fraction before he quickly went back to work on his exam.

After a good thirty minutes passed, only three people had turned their papers in and left while others remained seated where they were, stressing about the exam. Some even started crying.

Dipper looked around nervously to see if anyone else has finished their test so he wouldn't have to go down their alone and risk everyone looking at him. He glanced down at the sharp dressed professor, who was currently grading the finished tests with his signature yellow pen, and mentally prepared himself to walk down there alone when an idea struck him. It was risky if anyone saw what he was about to do, but the blonde will get a kick out of it so he said what the hell.

Dipper smirked to himself as he leaned over the desk and opened his old, beat up messenger bag, pulled out a bland notebook, and grabbed one of his blue pens. He opened it up to a random page and wrote down what he needed at the corner of the lined paper before subtly tearing that little section out, and placing it on top of his exam, out of bystander's line of sight. He placed everything that he pulled out back into his bag before standing up with the test and little note in hand.

He was the only one standing, but his anxiety was squashed down for he kept his eyes on the blonde who had leaned back into his comfy chair with the back end of his pen lazily in between his teeth, watching as Dipper walked down the steps. The college student soon reached the blonde and glanced into golden eyes with mischief in his own before placing the exam delicately on the desk, sliding it towards the blonde with the note placed in front of him.

' _F_ _ree b.j for a free big A?'_

Bill stared down at the words inked in blue, eyes widening in shock before quickly looking back up at his daring little tree. The blonde's surprised reaction made a big smile spread across his face, causing his cheeks to hurt from his attempt at containing the laughter that wanted to bubble up. Golden eyes glanced back down at the note, but had to quickly look off to the side before he blew his professional persona. Bill mentally repeated the daring phrase over and over again, making him want to laugh and kiss the brunette.

He looked back at the mocha eyes, trying to look angry at him but the smile wouldn't fade away. Dipper blushed but that didn't stop him from jokingly winking before turning around and subtly sashaying his way back up the stairs, grabbing his bag, and leave through the double doors. Bill watched the brunette the entire way up and mentally pondered how he could get back at his student for teasing him like that in the middle of his class.

However, his eyes tore away from the doors his little tree just went through when another student got up from their desk. Bill glanced down at the note still displayed in front him and quickly, but subtly, grabbed it and put in his pocket before the student came up and turned in their exam. On and on, it went like that with students turning the exams in and leaving the class to go live their life for a few days. Minutes ticked by as the class slowly emptied out until the time board finally went off, signifying that all exams must be turned in at that time. A little over half of his students trickled down the steps with despair in their eyes, knowing that they just completely bombed the test. However, Bill took no pity on them. They wanted to take his class so they'll get whatever amount of effort they put into it.

The blonde watched as the rest of his students walked out from either the double doors at the top of the steps that lead to the outside stair ways or the double doors that lead to the hallways. Once the last few students left, he sighed out before leaning back in his chair in exhaustion as he stared at the stacks of exams he needed to grade before the weekend.

However, his eyes shot up from the papers when he heard the sound of the double doors from the steps opening, revealing his little tree walking through with a plastic bag in hand. He came back without his messenger bag or his signature pine tree hat so Bill assumed the brunette took a detour to his dorm room before coming here.

"Mr.Pines. How may I help you?"  
He asked with a smirk.

Dipper looked down at the steps as he walked, in fear that he might accidentally trip on them, but replied back to his professor with the same amount of playful tease.

"Well, Professor, after I finished my test and left the classroom, I thought: "You know what I deserve? Ice cream." So I went to the cafeteria and bought a tub." He said as he finished walking down the steps then made his way to the awaiting blonde. "Then I thought: "My sweet tooth, loving boyfriend might want some," so I said "what the hell," and bought you some too."

With that said, Dipper made his way behind the desk and stood next to the exhausted professor who was looking up at him from the office chair. Bill smirked and played with the brunette's shirt collar before grabbing it to drag him down for a quick kiss.

"You're amazing. You know that?"  
Bill said as he stared up at the college student lovingly.

Dipper smiled in response and gave another quick kiss before straightening his posture. He turned to the desk and placed the bag holding their little tubs of ice cream on the surface before hopping up next to it, making sure he didn't crinkle any papers or knock off anything. He opened the bag and pulled out the two little tubs and held them out in front of him to display the flavors to the blonde.

"Cookies and Cream or Reese's Pieces?"  
He asked as he moved his hands up and down dramatically while Bill decided between the two.

"Mmm..." Golden eyes looked back and forth a few times before he made his decision on the flavor he wanted. "Reese's."

Dipper smiled and handed his blonde beaut the tub of Reese's ice cream before digging into the bag and handing him a plastic spoon to go with it. Bill gave a small "thanks" in return before popping the lid open, tossing it in the track bin and scooped a spoonful of the ice cream. Dipper did the same with his own tub of Cookies and Cream, except set his lid under the tub before he spoke up again.

"You know, if we hurry, we could go to the lake later on before it gets dark."  
He commented as he finally got a scoop of his ice cream.

The blonde professor thought it over in his head and swallowed his ice cream before responding.  
"Why go to the lake when I have a pool?"

Dipper shrugged his shoulders as he scooped another spoon of the sweet dairy product.  
"The adventure, I guess."

Bill hummed in response as he continued to eat the deliciousness that his little tree has provided him. The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate their ice cream with the blonde propping his feet up on top of his desk and the brunette letting his legs dangle off the side. Minutes went by before Bill finished his tub and threw it away in the same trash bin he threw his lid in.

"You finished already?"  
Dipper asked quizzically.

Bill dropped his feet to the ground and dragged himself closer to his desk so he could finish grading today's class exam.  
"Yeah. Had to hurry so I could put a dent in this stack before I leave."

The brunette licked the remaining ice cream off his spoon before placing the lid back on it and putting it all back in the plastic bag for later. Hopefully it won't melt too bad until then.  
"If you want, I could help. Just tell me what to do."

Bill sighed as he looked the giant stack over with a quirked eyebrow and thought about the things his boyfriend could do to help. The blonde then moved his eyes to the brunette sitting on top of his desk who was awaiting an order.

"Not much is really needed except for the grades. Maybe help organize by last name and class?"

The blonde looked so tired and Dipper took pity on him. He knew during test weeks Bill starts to get overwhelmed by the papers, but the student has seen the professor push through it. He smiled and gave a mock salute with a show of determination in his eyes, making Bill laugh at his antics.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Golden eyes watched, amused as the young college student laughed at his own joke, and rolled his eyes as he gave a small smile in return. After telling his _dork_  which pile needed to be organized first, Bill grabbed his yellow pen and went back to work, letting Dipper file through the tests for his Tuesday and Thursday classes. They worked in silence until the brunette suddenly groaned in distress.

"These grades are stressing me out. The highest grade I've seen so far is a 73 and that's _with_  the extra credit."

Bill chuckled before pausing his work to roll his chair over in front of his stressed out boyfriend and looked at the paper he was holding. He smirked at the brunette, who now had his head in his hands, and placed the paper down to the side before grabbing the back of the student's calves, rubbing them soothingly to calm him down.

"I know you are ten times smarter than that student. I should know. I grade her papers."

Dipper gave a curt laugh, but his smile fell as he let his hands drop and looked off to the side. He spent all night preparing for the test and only got a few hours worth of sleep and now that he is in the warm presence of his professor, his mind was starting close down.

"I really hope I passed that exam. If I didn't pass then-"

Bill chuckled and cut the brunette's worried words off.  
"Don't worry you got a B, Pine Tree. I graded it not too long ago."

The blonde saw the tension in the boy's shoulders relax in relief as a soft smile formed once again on the brunette's face. Then, suddenly, the smile was replaced with a smirk and Bill saw mischief dancing around in his student's mocha brown eyes ad Dipper placed his hands behind him on the desk and leaned back casually with that smug look on his face.

"What a relief. The entire exam I kept thinking about getting a _big D_."

The change of attitude surprised the blonde, but boy was he excited on the change of topic. He quirked a teasing eyebrow up and lightly bit his lips in thought, making sure Dipper watched.

"Oh? Is that such a _bad_  thing?~"  
Bill questioned, playing along with the brunette's show, moving his hands from the boy's calves and up to his knees instead.

"You know..." The blonde dragged out as his hands pried the brunette's legs open so he could get a little bit closer, "That little _stunt_  you pulled earlier isn't going to just slide by."

Dipper's eyes grew heavy with playful desire as he continued the little rollplay they were having, feigning fear.  
"Oh no, are you gonna send me to the principle's office?"

The professor smirked at his little tree's sass and moved his hands to grip the back of Dipper's knees before pulling him down, making him straddle the blonde in the chair. Dipper yelped in surprise as his hands shot out in front of him, gripping the leather on either side of Bill's head to keep from smashing into him completely, leaving little room between them.

"I'm not sending you to the office, but your actions can't go unnoticed. There has to be some _repercussions_ ~"  
Bill purred out before trailing feathered kisses on the brunette's jawline.

Dipper willed his heart to stop beating a mile a minute, and closed his eyes in pleasure, as he tried to keep with reality.  
"I thought you wanted this on the down low?"  
He said breathlessly.

He felt the blonde smile against his jaw as hands slid up to grip his ass.  
"I enjoy the thrill."

Bill then lightly grazed his teeth on his earlobe, making the brunette roll his hips in response. The blonde moved his head back against the head rest to let their lips hover over each other, sharing the air between them. Dipper's eyes became lustful when he felt his boyfriend's excitement grow against the inside of his thighs.

"Then what do you have in mind, _professor_?"  
The brunette kept his voice hushed between them with tease.

He wanted to kiss him and lavish him with hickies, but Bill restrained himself from doing so just yet, so he could finish the conversation properly.  
"Well, Pine Tree, I have to say your note has crossed my mind multiple times, but I can't do the second part. So as punishment, the first part of the note will have to be carried out~"

Dipper smirked and rolled his hips once again, earning a loan moan.  
"Yes, sir."  
With that said, the student leaned in.

Immediately, Dipper's tongue was in Bill's mouth, mapping out and memorizing how he felt and tasted while moving his hands up into the blonde's locks, ruining the gel, making his hair look wild but tamed. Bill kissed back with just as much desire as he trailed his hands from the brunette's ass to the top of his hips, lifting up the bottom of his shirt to feel the warm skin underneath. His body grew more excited and he knew Dipper could feel it for he grinded his hips down in mid make out. The brunette broke the kiss for his lungs demanded it before trailing little kisses down the blonde's strong jawline, all while grinding his own excitement against the powerful man, making the chair squeak. Bill moaned as Dipper trailed little kisses down his throat, making the professor squirm with anticipation. The make out was slow but _damn_  was it affective.

The brunette traveled his way down the man's neck until he met the yellow dress shirt collar and black bow. So he slid down from the man's lap, letting Bill's hard excitement to be presently known in his black slacks. Golden lustful eyes watched half lidded as the brunette glanced up at him before directing his line of sight to the bulge in front of him. Lithe hands reached up and gripped the tip of the blonde's zipper and slowly pulled it down before innocently glancing back up into the blonde's eyes as he reached inside the slacks and underwear slit to bring the professor's hard on out in the open.

Bill's member twitched at the action and mentally willed himself to keep some form of control. However, that thought went down the drain as soon as soft lips hesitantly pressed against the side of his dick. Bill tilted his head back in pleasure as Dipper gripped the base and began to move his hands all while peppering the sides with light kisses. His hands went to automatic mode and gripped the brunette's hair as he moaned out lowly in pleasure. His student was a tease for he would move his hand at a moderately fast pace then slow it down to make him squirm in the chair. He felt his free hand rest against the inside of his loin as the other jacked the blonde off.

The kisses began to get sloppier as the moans and groans from both of them grew more frequent. Bill bucked his hips up out of lack of control, but Dipper forced his body back down into the office chair with his free hand. The blonde wanted to just shove his whole dick into the brunette's mouth, but refrained himself with the little control he could round up. Hesitantly, Dipper's tongue poked out at the side of the man's erection, earning a throaty moan from the blonde's lips, and was about to confidently take a lap at the member when a very posh voice called out from the hallway close to his doors.

"Billy~"

Dipper and Bill's eyes widened. The brunette was the first to move for he quickly crawled underneath the desk to keep out of sight as the flustered blonde followed his student and rolled his chair so his legs could join the brunette underneath the small space of his desk. He made sure that his erected dick was hidden underneath the desk before grabbing a random pile of exams and one of the many pens laying across his chaotic desk. He managed to calm down enough to seem some what normal before the overly pink cladded woman walked in with a smile, and for once in his life he was thankful that the lady announces her arrivals before barging in.

"Hello, _professor_."  
She said dramatically, trying to sound like a tease, but it was honestly a bit embarrassing.

Dipper quietly chuckled to himself, but the blonde heard it and kicked him under the desk, hitting his arm to which the brunette responded by glaring up at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Mrs. Pyronica. How was your trip with your husband?"

Bill asked, albiet a little out of breath, but thankfully Pyronica either didn't care or didn't notice as she sashayed her way up to the front of his desk. As she stood there, killing the mood, Bill's excitement was dying and Dipper was _not_  having that. He worked too damn hard to get his boyfriend riled up and he wasn't about to let some _bimbo_  screw it up.

The middle aged woman placed her hands at the edge of the desk and leaned in, which made Bill lean in as well to keep the risk of her seeing his member or Dipper to a minimum. He noticed that she had her shirt a little too low for staff recommendations, so he easily deducted that she purposely had it low for their conversation.

"Boring without you there~"  
She said flirtatiously.

Bill wasn't expecting the hand that gripped his dick or the fast flick of a tongue to follow. His entire body tensed as he faked a cough to cover up the surprise groan that almost surfaced from his throat. He quickly leans an elbow on the desk and covers his mouth, trying to look nonchalant and casual as he tried to hide the blush that began to bloom on his face.

"Th-that's unfortunate."  
He said shakily, not really paying attention to what his coworker just said.

Dipper smirked at the quiver in his boyfriend's voice and decided that he liked to hear more of it, so he leaned in and licked the opposite side of his new found excitement before giving a feather light kiss afterwards.

The blonde professor nervously gulped as he cleared his throat while rolling his hips, pulling it off like he was simply adjusting in the seat. Luckily, Pyronica remained oblivious to the flustered state the blonde was in and continued to speak, though Bill was far beyond from listening. He was too busy wishing she would hurry up and leave so he could teach his little tree some _manners_ as he licked his member from underneath.

"It is, but maybe next time you could be there~"

Bill was about to respond when he felt the brunette's tongue drag slowly from the bottom of the base to the very tip. The blonde jolts in surprise, slamming a hand on his desk, startling the front desk worker, and the brunette underneath said desk, but covers the sudden movement by pretending it was enthusiasm.

" _Th-hat_  sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Dipper loved the squeak in the man's voice and mentally chided himself for causing such a reaction again. However, Pyronica stood frozen as she stared at the flustered blonde with worry and a dash of skepticism.

"Professor Cipher, are you _feeling_  ok? You're acting," she took a second to find the right word when she found one that suited the situation. "... _weird_."

The brunette smirked and gave two pumps before sliding his tongue sideways, creating a whole new sensation for the turned on professor.  
" _Fine_! Everything's fine! I-I'm fine."

Pyronica furrowed her eyebrows in concern.  
"Are you sure? You seem-"

Bill cuts her off with a false happy tone, trying so hard to not let his voice shake but his little tree wasn't allowing him time to say a proper sentence.

"I'm just h-happy that exams are _O_ -over!"

He could tell she was about to say something else, but he needed her gone and _now_.  
"I need to get back to grading the rest of th-these tests. I'll see you, tomorrow, Mrs.- " Dipper rolled his tongue against his shaft and the blonde had to fake another cough to hide the groan that slipped out.  
"Mrs. Pyronica!"

The middle aged woman leaned away and gave the out of character actions of the professor a strange look before giving a response and taking her leave.  
"Ok?"

She walked away and Bill stared her down like a hawk until she completely left the room. As soon as she turned the corner, Bill opened up his desk drawer, pulled out a small remote, and clicked the button that automatically closes the double doors in his classroom before remotely locking them. He was so glad the Study Board made all professors install the high-tech system last year.

As soon as he was done with that, he pushed his chair back, exposing his newly precum stained dick to the cold air of his classroom as Dipper crawled out and was instantly attacked by fierce kisses as Bill leaned down to grab the brunette's face closer to his.

Dipper moaned into it and began to rub himself through his jeans. Loving on the man's member and hearing those sweet throat moans had the brunette worked up quite a bit. Now that they can continue where they left off, he let loose.

As Bill's tongue invaded the brunette's mouth with desire, Dipper pumped his hand up and down on the blonde's dick as he continued to rub himself out. After a moment, the professor broke off the kiss to regain oxygen as he stared lustfully down at the student on his knees. As soon as his mouth became free, Dipper leaned in and gave a long lick from the base to the top before swirling his tongue around on the tip, making Bill lean back in the chair, closing his eyes with pleasure as his hands moved back up into the brown locks.

Then, without warning, Dipper engulfed the man's cock into his mouth. Bill moaned out and bucked his hips up, but once again, the brunette pushed him back into the leather chair. The blonde's grip on the brown locks tightened as he lightly pushed him further down. The young college student allowed this as he bobbed his head up and down with small sounds of moans and groans.

Bill relished in his little tree's sounds as he sucked his cock. The little sounds he made were beautiful to the blonde's ears and he had to refrain himself from releasing too early due to the heavenly noises. Dipper continued his motion as he glided his tongue against the member. He doesn't quite know what he's doing but judging by the bliss look from his professor, the brunette thinks to himself that he must be doing something right. The sensation of a dick in his mouth was _extremely_  new but boy did he enjoy the pleasured look and low moans coming from the professor as he sucked him off in the middle of his own classroom.

The blonde opened his eyes half lidded and glanced down at the brunette on his knees and almost instantly rolled his hips up at the sensation of the student's tongue sliding sideways, but Dipper pushed him back down so his gag reflex wouldn't kick in. He continued to lavish the man's member with deep bobs of the head while he unzipped his own pants, pulling out his own erected member and enjoyed the sensation of being exposed in the cool classroom. The pumps on his member and the motion of his head with the moaning blonde's dick became in synch as he quickly felt his gut coil, signaling his close release. Mocha eyes glanced up at the professor in the seat and noticed that his moaning became more frequent, which notified Dipper that he too was close to climax, so he slowed his pace down and dragged out his sucks, earning a very frustrated groan to escape the blonde's lips. He smirked as best as he can with a dick in his mouth and pumped himself quicker so he could focus more on his professor's close climax.

Dipper felt the warmth in his stomach heat up and went completely relaxed as he climaxed onto the floor with a muffled moan that vibrated on the blonde's cock making Bill instantly cum inside the brunette's mouth as he moaned out loud with his eyes closed in pleasure. Hot distinctive liquid shot out into Dipper's mouth as he caught it all, trying to not make a bigger mess on the floor that he accidentally created in his release, but the strong taste of Bill's cum surprised the brunette, causing him to grimace a little.

Bill caught the look and chuckled a bit breathlessly for he was still coming down his high.  
"You can spit it out. Its not for everyone."

However, instead getting up and did as the blonde suggested, he stubbornly glared up at the man and swallowed the load in his mouth, giving a satisfactory smirk at Bill's wide eyes.  
"Good thing I'm not everyone, huh?"  
He said confidently.

The professor's ears turned from sex red to a shade darker as he stared down at the smirking brunette between his legs.  
"I'm turning you into a monster..."  
He muttered out lowly.

Dipper chuckled as he stuffed the blonde back into his pants then did the same with his own before standing up and gaving the professor a big, slow kiss, making sure he tasted himself before breaking it off to stare at him mischievously.

" _Freak_  is more like it, don't you think?"

Bill glanced at his little tree's lips and _really_  wanted to taste that again, but he knew he'd never leave if he did, so the professor refrained himself by scolding the devishly good tease the brunette could be.  
"Stop that. You're going to make me hard again and I need to get these papers graded."

Dipper pouted and pushed himself away from the desk chair, making Bill miss the heat.  
"Can't we just go to your house and cuddle on the couch instead? That seems more entertaining than grading papers all day."

The blonde sighed and shook his head.  
"Life of a professor, Pine Tree."

The college student smirked as he shifted his weight while leaning against the desk behind him.  
"Well, I know for a _fact_  yours is more interesting than the other professors at this college."

Confidence radiated off of his little tree and Bill was all for it. He helped build that pride in the past few months they've been together and he was proud to see his student own it.  
"Oh? How so?"  
He commented as he glanced the brunette up and down.

Dipper crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow up as a smirk tugged on his lips.  
"They don't have me.  
He simply stated as he watched the blonde's reaction.

Bill chuckled.  
"Careful there. You're ego is showing."

Mocha eyes rolled at the comment.  
"I just swallowed your load. I get to feel unstoppable."  
He said before dramatically turning his head, feigning power.

The blonde smirked at his boyfriend's antics and leaned into his chair, biting his lips in amusement before responding to his dramatic student.  
"Ok, your _highness_."

Dipper smiled to himself as he glanced a look over at his sarcastic boyfriend before turning around, grabbing the luke warm tub of -now- melted ice cream. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows and his small smile fell into a frown.  
"Damn..."

Golden eyes noticed what Dipper was wanting to do and furrowed his eyebrows as well in confusion.  
"Why didn't you just put it in the mini fridge?"

The young college student quirked a confused eyebrow up and turned to look at the blonde, who was still disheveled from their earlier adventure. Dipper mentally prided himself in causing that, but was still confused.

"What mini fridge?"  
He asked.

Bill gave a look the screamed 'are you serious?' at the brunette as he pointed to the single closed door on one side of the classroom that was closes to the couple.  
"Uh, the one in my storage closet?"

Mocha eyes followed the line of sight Bill's thumb pointed at, but his confusion didn't lighten. He glanced at the closet door then looked back at the blonde in the leather swivel chair.  
"You have a mini fridge in your storage closet?"

The blonde could not believe his ears while he watched the brunette look completely genuine.  
"You've been here for _months_  and you seriously didn't know I have a mini fridge back there?"

Dipper rolled his eyes in annoyance as he huffed out and shifted his weight.  
"Obviously not, Bill, or I would've put my ice cream in there before I sucked your dick!"

At the little out burst, the professor saw an opportunity and took it, unable to stop the chuckles that interrupted his speech.  
"I would've thought you'd know all about closets."  
He then bursted in a fit of more chuckles, trying to subdue them but failed miserably.

Dipper did _not_ look amused. He deadpaned at the laughing blonde. "That's low, Cipher." He said before throwing the melted ice cream in the trash, pushed off from the desk, and walked away. He took a few steps up the stairs when the laughing blonde behind him finally called out to him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Come back. I'm sorry. Babe, come back. Where are you going?"  
The entire time he spoke, chuckles erupted from his lips. He really was trying to stop laughing but it was a good pun and he was damn proud of it even though it annoyed his boyfriend.

The brunette stopped his walk up the stairs and gave a half hearted glare down at the prick of a man he calls boyfriend.  
"I may have started picking up your freaky habits, but I'm not a big fan of the after taste so I'm going to buy a drink..." He then sharpened his glare. "...and to ignore you."

Bill wanted to laugh more, but the sharp look the brunette sent his way made him rethink that decision, so he decided to cut the upset teen some slack by offering a small smirk instead with a compromise for trying to put work before him as well as poking fun at a sensitive topic for the brunette.  
"Want me to drive you to a corner store?"

His little tree's glare softened before replying in a very sarcastic manner, trying to tick the blonde off.  
"Oh, what a gentleman."

The professor smirked and stood up but instantly caught sight of off-white colored droplets on the floor around his chair that. He immediately knew who caused the mess and gave his boyfriend a quizzically, scornful look but the brunette simply shrugged his shoulders before walking away and throwing a comment over his shoulder.

"I've made my mark. Deal with it."

After Bill unlocked the remote controlled double doors, the secret couple made their way down the concrete stairways down to ground floor before walking to the employee parking lot at the front of the building and reached the blonde's black expensive car. They got in and Bill instantly started the engine ignition while Dipper observed the blonde, noticing that his hair was wild, and started laughing.

Bill looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow up.  
"What's so funny?"

The brunette ceased his laughing but didn't drop the smirk as he reached over with his hands and ran his fingers through the wild blonde mess to try and style it in Bill's normal professional way.  
"I messed up your gelled hair."

The blonde chuckled and let Dipper's hands run over his head until he felt satisfied with his work. He then turned to the controls on his car and pressed a button that showed the back up camera on the screen. At the sight of a camera, Dipper's heart dropped.

" _Cameras_! We forgot about _security_ _cameras_!"

The outburst surprised the blonde for he looked at the brunette like he grew a second head. "What the hell, Pine Tree!? Don't do that to me..." He then took a moment to gather his jumpy thoughts before responding to his student's outburst.

  
"The college is out dated and a piece of crap. The only technology we have in there is wifi, laptops, the door locks, and some time boards."

Dipper leaned back into his seat in relief.  
"Oh thank Go-"

The blonde cut him off before he could finish his thoughts, however.  
"But if there WERE security cameras in that room then I'd want the tape."

The brunette's moment of relief was instantly replaced with annoyance once again. Bill was really pushing his limits today.  
"I'm going to hit you."  
He stated.

Bill however didn't notice the done look Dipper gave him for he was too busy  focused on backing out of the parking spot.  
"Don't get mad at me for wanting our porno! I'd love to see that face you made again when you swallowed."

  
Golden eyes glanced over and saw his little tree's annoyed look with his arms crossed so once he got out of the parking spot, he took a moment and kissed the brunette's rosey cheek and smirked.

"You know you love me."  
He said.

Dipper rolled his eyes and looked away out the passenger window, making the blonde frown. Bill then changed tatics and leaned over, lightly gripping the bottom of the brunette's chin and guided his head to turn to face him before Bill leaned in, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. Dipper's eyes were instantly closed as he welcomed the gentle kiss from the blonde.

"You're an ass."  
The brunette murmured against the blonde lips.

Bill hummed, smirking as he pulled away just slightly, but still held the light grip on the brunette's chin to keep him there.  
"And a _fine_  one at that~"  
He muttered before giving another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

The professor then sat back into his seat properly and buckled his seatbelt so he could speed out of the parking lot and down the dirt roads of the small town. They sat in comfortable silence as the stereo played softly as background noise, but Dipper wasn't paying much attention to it for his phone buzzed, notifying that he got a text from someone.

SOOS: Dude, where r u?

DIP: I'm heading in to town.

SOOS: When u com'n back to the dorm?

DIP: Idk. I should be back around 3ish.

SOOS: Dude, that's in two hours! How long does it take to get a drink?

DIP: I'm with a friend.

SOOS: No offense, bro, but you ain't got much friends. What's their name?

Bill noticed that the brunette was occupied, and out of curiosity, golden eyes glanced down at the small device in the younger's lithe hands. With the quick glance he got, the blonde noticed that whoever his little tree was texting sure asks a lot of questions for one conversation.

"So who's Mr. Question mark there?"  
He said, breaking the silence in the car.

Dipper instantly pressed his phone against his chest as he looked up at the blonde and quirked an amused, accusing eyebrow.  
"Why're you snooping?"

Mocha eyes watched the blonde smirk while keeping his own eyes on the road so they wouldn't crash into anything or anyone on their way to a corner store.  
"Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brings it back, Pine Tree. Seriously though, who're you texting?"

Dipper shrugged his shoulders as he looked outside the window to watch all the trees pass by while responding to his nosey boyfriend.  
"His name is _Soos_ , and he's my dorm mate. We're going to have a bro's night tonight."  
He simply stated.

His head was turned so he didn't see the playboy smirk the blonde adopted while he slowed down to stop at the stop sign. The sherrif cop car was chilling out in a clearing off to the side with two men inside eating takeout. Bill grew uneasy but didn't let that show to the younger next to him.

"What a shame. I wanted to bring you home tonight~"

He teased despite his growing nerves and checked to see if any other cars were coming to the four-way stop. He didn't see any so he put his foot back on the gas pedal and continued his drive, glancing over at the cop car as he passed by it. His little tree remained oblivious to his nerves for he responded with a bit of teasing on his own.

"You've been awfully horny lately."  
He said, turning his head to look at his Professor with a sly smirk.

Bill glanced over at him in his peripheral, noting the smug expression on the brunette's face.  
"Are you complaining?"  
He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Dipper pursed his lips, pretending to think his answer over, but they both knew he was just doing it to be a little dramatic to add flare to their conversation before finally giving his response, smirking all the while.  
"No."

The blonde chuckled to himself as he turned his blinker on and took a left down the dirt road as he commented under his breath, etching with smugness.  
"Thought so."

Bill thought Dipper didn't hear it, but the brunette did and he glared at the dumb smirk that his cocky boyfriend had. Mocha eyes rolled in annoyance before looking down at the device screen, noting that he hasn't answered his junior friend yet.

DIP: Asshole. That's the only proper name.

SOOS: ?

* * *

 

 

A few days passed since the two's little scandalous adventure in the blonde's classroom. Gray clouds started to roll in as Dipper sat in one of the hundreds of seats that were bolted into the steps in Professor Strange's class. The bland, organized noirette droned on and on about the new topic of an old writer, but Dipper wasn't paying much attention. The student's mind was too busy replaying the events that took place in _his_  Professor's classroom a few hallways down from Strange's. The image of the blonde panting and moaning at his touch in the chair made heat rise to the brunette's cheeks as he stared blankly at the pompous, raven haired man pacing as he spoke his lecture.

The professor installed an updated time board not too long ago, and Dipper glanced up at it, wishing that it would turn 10:45 a.m. already. He just had one more minute before he could leave this boring, organized classroom and go visit the chaotic energetic aura the blonde's room provided. To Dipper it was funny how greatly his two professor's contrasted. Strange was stoic, professional, and absolutely _boring_. Bill was boisterous, unpredictable, and chaotic, yet tamed. Now that he thought about it, the brunette found it funny how Bill and _him_  were total opposites of each other.

"William Wilkie Collins. Born January 8, 1824. Died September 23, 1889. Collins was an English novelist, playwright, and short story writer. His best-known works are The Woman in White, No Name, Armadale and The Moonstone. The last is considered the first modern English detective novel."

The time board finally went off, signaling that the lecture was over and Dipper took no time at all in gathering his things and taking off down the steps, barely hearing professor Strange's homework assignment. "Don't forget to write a report on _A House To Let_. Word count minimum is 200 thousand."

The young college student exited through the floor double doors and walked down the hallway, making turns as needed, before reachinh his boyfriend's door. The brunette walked in, prepared to pretend that he needed to talk about a tutoring session for other students were still in the process of leaving. There was only a few people left walking down the steps to exit so he pushed himself against the door frame to let them by. When they dispersed, he turned back around into the door frame and opened his mouth to speak, but instantly closed it and stopped just before he took another step in when he noticed that one of the student's weren't heading to the door, but instead to the blonde's desk.

Mocha eyes glanced them over. She was a short, intimidating girl with clear indian features. Her hair was buzzed on the sides and had a mop of dark curls swished to one side on top of her head. From where he was standing, he could easily see she had a nose ring and heavy eyeliner and that her black crop top clung to her body as if it was second skin, while her brand sweatpants were baggy. However, he didn't focus too much on her clothes for he became highly aware at how _way_  too close she got into Bill's personal space.

The blonde professor didn't see her since his back was turned as he wiped off the chalk board on wheels. The brunette decided to just wait until she left, so he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, watching the interaction impatiently.

"I need my grade to go up."  
She stated in a bland tone, making it obvious that she is a very blunt person.

Bill quirked an eyebrow up at the voice behind him for he wasn't expecting someone to stay after the lecture. However, he quickly recovered and turned around to face his student, immediately recognizing who she was.

"Your grade is based on how much effort you put into your work, miss Gazala."  
He stated truthfully before turning back around to the board, restarting the motion of erasing once again, not noticing the girl messing around with the pen bucket or the aggravated brunette leaning in the door way.

"I'll fuck you good for a C."

Bill's eyes widen in shock and accidently dropped the eraser in the process of turning back around to scorn the daring freshly-out-of-high-school student.

" _Miss Gazala_."

Dipper's eyes were wide as well at the sudden proclamation, but they quickly dropped into a death glare. This chick had _crossed a line_  in _multiple_ ways, but she simply shrugged the blonde's scornful expression off as if it was nonchalant as she responded with the same tone of boredom, picking up a pen and inspecting it.

"I need the grade to go up, so I'm open to all options."  
She said casually, dropping the pen back into the bucket.

Dipper has had _enough_  and pushed himself into the classroom, heading straight to the daring girl.  
"I think the option you should take is the one where you leave."  
He spat out venomously with passive sarcasm.

The two noticed his presence, but Bill gave off a nervous smile for he knows the brunette was on edge.  
"Ah! Mr. Pines!"

He exclaimed with a smile, partly feeling relieved and partly fearing for what his little tree might do now the he knows the student had heard what Miss Gazala offered. However, mocha eyes never met his for they wear glaring daggers at the bored looking classmate who quirked a dark eyebrow up.

"How 'bout you mind your damn business, faggot?"

Bill instantly gave a glare at her. He looked her over and quickly deduced that she thinks Dipper was just another student with a crush on him, but that didn't make things any better since he _knows_  Dipper's sexuality was a sore spot for the brunette.  
"Miss Gazala, if you'll please-"

His words were cut off by the brunette, surprising the professor for he was _certain_  the girl's comment would've made him freeze up and recoil in himself, but the boy refuted back with more venom than before, gripping his hand on the strap of his beat up messenger bag with white knuckles.

"How about you don't sexually harass people, _harlot_."  
His glare sharpened at the girl as he stood right in front of her.

Bill sighed out in exasperation for this was getting out of hand and he knew that neither were going to back down.  
"Mr. Pines..."

The girl began to get pissed at the brunette who got all up in her face. She glared back just as fiercely with her dark eyes and followed his motions by gettin up in Dipper's face as well. Their noses were barely touching.  
"What you gonna do about it, pussy bitch?"

Instantly, Bill shut them down.  
" _ENOUGH_!"

Two shades of brown eyes turned their attention to the sudden outburst from the blonde, not expecting the normally chilled professor to yell out. Bill's glaring eyes glanced between the two students, quickly noticing that Dipper was starting to come back to reality, then turned his glare at the female.

"Miss Gazala, I am _not_  going to be subjected to low standards! If you want your grade to go up then I suggest you work your _ass_  off instead of relying on taboo innuendos."

The brunette smirked at the scorn the girl was getting, but as soon as Bill turned his glare over to him, his smirk fell and was replaced with an expression like Bill just kicked a puppy.  
"And Mr. Pines, I am _not_  a dismal in destress in need of _saving_. I can handle my _own_  problems, _thank you_."

The girl opened her mouth to try and justify herself, but the stressed out blonde professor was _not_  having it.  
" _Leave_."  
He said through gritted teeth, trying not to lose his patience anymore.

Dark eyes rolled before the girl pushed passed Dipper, roughly shoving his shoulder out of the way with hers.  
"Whatever, dickwads."  
She rudely spat out over her shoulder as she stuck one hand up and showed off her perfect manicure with one finger in the air.

Dipper glared at her back and started to make his way in her direction, but a strong hand gripped his wrist before he could take two steps, and pulled his back against a broad chest.

"Not so fast, Pine Tree." Bill stated as he wrapped a hand around the shorter male's waist, trying to sooth him by nuzzling his nose against the brown hair around the brunette's temple. Golden eyes closed as he lightly swayed them to get his student to calm down, but Dipper was still glaring daggers in the direction the idian-featured girl left in.  
"You're cute when you're angry."

Bill absent mindedly said into the other's ear before kissing the male's rosey cheek, making the brunette's glare falter. A smile found its way onto the professor's face for he took pride in the little progress he'd gain in getting his love to calm down, but it all went through the drain when a too familiar posh voice ranged out from the hallway.

"Billy~"

Immediately, Dipper's expression darkened.

"If you think I'm cute now then I'm about to become fucking _adorable_."

Bill felt the boy tense in his arms as he angrily mutter under his breath and the blonde has to admit that the rare possessive side the young brunette just displayed made Bill's gut flutter a little in appreciation. The fact that his quiet, reserved boyfriend was ready to fight someone just to keep admirers at bay was admirable. Reluctantly, Bill let go of his seething lover and picked up the fallen eraser before dropping it in the boy's hand and pushed him in front of the unfinished chalk board.

"Pretend you're here for service hours or something."  
Bill quickly whispered before turning to his desk and started to organize it as soon as the middle aged woman came into the room.

The blonde mentally hoped that his little tree won't burst over in anger the moment Mrs. Pyronica started flirting with him, which she did as soon as she sashayed her way up to him. So far, Dipper didn't speak out, but Bill still heard the passive grunts and caught a few eye rolls from the angry brunette as he stayed silent while slowly wiping down the board to stall.

"Come on, Billy. When you're done with this," she said motioning her head toward Dipper at the chalk board, "we should go get some dinner." Mrs. Pyronica rubbed her hands up from Bill's chest to his shoulders.

The amount of jealousy the student emitted worried the blonde as he tried to get his coworker to stop touching his shoulders, for he knew the brunette was about blow up. Golden eyes glanced over to the brunette once again and noticed that the red from the younger's normal rosey cheeks became shades darker and spread up to his temples, signaling that he was _extremely_   _pissed_  and trying _really_  hard to not snap.

His eyes then landed back on to the busty woman trying to get in his pants... metaphorically speaking at the moment....other times, not so much.

"Mrs. Pyronica, for the last time, I'm a very busy man and don't have time."  
The blonde grumbled out.

However, the middle aged woman wasn't stopping her persistent pushing.  
"Awe, I'm sure you can find some free time in your schedule ~ Maybe after dinner we could come back to my house? The Mister is out until 10 tonight."

Then without warning, Dipper slammed the eraser hard onto the blonde's desk and stormed over to the startled adults. The look of absolute anger on the brunette's face was enough to get Mrs. Pyronica to step away from Bill, but it wasn't enough for Dipper. He gripped the woman's shoulders, turned her away and quickly ushered her to the other side of the classroom, keeping in mind of his grip and tried to not be too rough.

"Like he said, Professor Cipher is a _very_   _busy_   _man_  and doesn't need to be constantly harassed about a damn date when he _obviously_  cringes at the mere thought of being _near_  you! The. Man. Isn't. Interested! And while being quite _bold_  today, let me give you a few _tips_. Your face is not a coloring book. Chill with the makeup. And stop telling yourself that you're hot. The only thing you can turn on is a cheap microwave from a thrift store." The brunette shoves her out of the class, making her stumble a little before gaining her balance, looking bewildered at him in the hallway as he gave a passive smile. "Now, have a nice day."  
With that said, he slams the door shut, creating a loud banging echo.

Dipper stayed still, huffing out angrily as he tried to calm his breathing, but failed miserably.  
"I'm going to the dorm to cool off."  
He mumbled out unser his breath as he pushed off from the door and spun around with the mindset of walking away, but was surprised to see the blonde was standing right behind him.

Mocha brown eyes glanced up into Bill's golden ones and the aggravated feeling was starting to slowly fade out as the professor took a step closer, trapping the brunette between the door and his tall body. Bill reached out and lightly lifted Dipper's chin up before leaning down and capturing his lips with his own. The brunette closed his eyes, melting into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders as he stood on his tip toes to try and be head level with the tall blonde. Bill cracked an eye open to see if his little tree was solely focused on his lips, to which he was if the look of pure appreciation wasn't a huge indication. He smirked against the kiss and closed his eyes as he pulled him closer by the waist.

When his lungs demanded for oxygen, Dipper pulled back and glanced up into the man's uniquely colored eyes, giving him a small quirk of the lips as his hands played with the blonde hair in the back of Bill's head, slightly ruining the gel. The professor returned the soft smile with his own before moving his hand from the brunette's chin to the other side of his slim waist and just stood there.

Neither wanted to move from that intimate position, but they couldn't stop time no matter how badly they wanted to. Bill stepped back, grabbing Dipper's hands away from his shoulders, and interlocked his fingers with them.

"I love you."  
The blonde stated honestly.

Dipper looked down at their locked hands and smirked to himself.  
"I know."

* * *

 

His dorm room was a _mess_. He just got home from Strange's three hour lecture and was _exhausted_. Waking up that morning really early after spending the entire night thinking about his jealous fit over the blonde, was not a part of his plans. Mocha eyes scanned over the little space with exhaustion. Piles of dirty laundry were scattered in random places, including the desk chair that he needed the most to be cleaned. The college student sighed as he moved his eyes from the desk to look at the opened books and unfinished body language diagrams covering his unmade bed. He was going to have to pick up his crap before he could get started on _any_  homework.

Dipper dropped his bag right next to his door before walking in, closing it behind him, and made his way to the cluttered desk full of old crumpled work and useless pens with bite marks at the end of them. The brunette grimaced at the sight of the marks, mentally scolding himself for developing the habit, before grabbing the armful of dirty clothes and dumped them on top of the pile that was already in the corner next to his small bed. As soon as he dropped them, he suddenly remembered that the clothes from his chair were the _clean_  ones he was just too lazy to put away. Dipper grumbled and slammed a hand on his for head, scorning himself for being so stupid.

The stressed brunette then dropped his hand to his side, took off his signature hat and tossed it onto his bed, and sighed before walking away so he could clear off his desk. After organizing the small furniture some what, he grabbed his bag and pulled out his English Lit. binder, walked back to his desk, dropped down in his chair, and got to work on the assignment that's due next Tuesday.

A few minutes went by until he heard the front door open along with a heavy, high pitched, southern accent.  
"Dipper Pines! I know you ain't ignoring these dishes on purpose!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued with his writing, but didn't get the chance to even put his pen back on the paper for his door opened in its squeaky glory, revealing his extremely overbearing dorm mate.  
The annoyed brunette didn't look at him as he acknowledged the midget.

"Go away, Gideon. I'm doing homework."

Gideon scoffed.  
"I ain't going anywhere 'til you do the chores for today."

Dipper ignored him and continued to focus on his assignment. The white haired student wasn't having it though.  
" _Pines_!"

Mocha eyes glared daggers at the fellow college student, making Gideon back down a little bit since he noticed that the brunette looked like hell.

"I'll do your damn chores _W_ _hen I'm done."_  
Dipper snapped out.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"  
Gideon snarked out, genuinely curious to what could've made his normally passive dorm mate become so on edge.

The brunette sharpened his glare and leaned back into his chair and put on a sarcastic smile.  
"Oh! Well, since you asked _so_  nicely, I'll share with you the _little issue_  I'm currently dealing with. I didn't sleep until like three in the goddamn morning, had to wake up at six for a _three hour lecture,_  came home to work in peace, but a two feet tall know-it-all with an obsessive-compulsive dictation disorder and a _horrible_  need for attention with his _fake ass hair_  is depriving me of such!"

At the end of his passive rant, Dipper was huffing out in little breaths, similar to yesterday when he practically shoved the clueless front desk employee out of Bill's classroom. Blue eyes were wide at the outburst and Dipper suddenly had a twang of guilt stirring in his gut. He hates the guy, but that didn't give him the excuse to be a total dick.

He sighed exasperated before muttering out in the silent room.  
"I'll do the dishes in a minute. Let me just finish this dumb sentence first."

He leaned up from the back of his chair and finished writing his thoughts down, then looked back up to his opened door noticing that Gideon had left.

" _Great_..."  
Dipper quietly whispered to himself, rubbing his tired eyes with a hand.

He pushed off from the small, cheap desk and walked out of his room into the the main part of the dorm where everything was connected, instantly smelling the dope coming from Robbie's room and the mix of hairspray from Gideon's. The kitchen wasn't a far walk, so he was in it in no time at all. Mocha eyes looked down into the sink and quickly fell into an immediate glare.

 _Spoons_. Gideon made all that noise for _two freaking spoons_. Dipper was _done_  with the bull crap. He doesn't mind taking care of the pair of silverware, oh not at all, he just minds the fact that the midget made a big scene, acting like the entire sink was full to the brim of dishes, when in reality, it was just _two_  stupid _spoons_. Dipper grumbled out and quickly washed the silverware with the soap and sponge, mentally noting that they needed more soap, before the dorm door opened, revealing a tired Soos.

"Hey, dude."  
The junior said, announcing his arrival home.

Dipper dried his hands with the old wash cloth that laid on the counter and acknowledged his friend.  
"Hey, Soos. How's your day going?"

The big man grunted out as he shrugged nonchalant.  
"Eh. Could've gone better."

The freshman gave a curt laugh as he tossed the paper towel he used to dry his hands in the trash.  
"Same."

His junior friend walked into the tiny kitchen and leaned against the table with a defeated sigh while Dipper leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed, looking extremely annoyed.

"Gideon?"  
Soos asked.

"Gideon."  
Dipper confirmed.

Soos shifted his weight onto one foot as he tilted his head in the direction of his room in a suggestion.  
"Want to eat chips and slay the undead?"

Tension in the brunette dropped as he gave his best friend a small smile of appreciation.  
"Please?"

A big goofy, bucktooth grin made itself known on the older college student's face, happy to hear his friend's answer for he was dying to try out the new video game he bought last night after work. Soos pushed off from the kitchen table and made his way into his room with Dipper following close behind. The brunette entered his friend's messily organized room, that was set up similar to his own, except instead of laundry everywhere and books, Soos's floor was relatively clean. Bags of all shapes and sizes, full with tools and scraps of metal were nuzzled in a corner near his hazard closet.

The 21 year old man dropped his old, sweat stained trucker hat onto his night stand, and walked over to his little stash of snacks he keeps by his desk. Dipper followed him and turned on the computer monitor, hooked up the gaming controls, and accepted the bag of chips Soos held out to him. Mocha eyes looked down at the strip of white labeling tape on the blue dorito bag and instantly chuckled at the big words staring back at him: _Gideon_.

"Does he even notice when you take his food?"  
Dipper wondered out loud as he opened the bag and took a chip out, biting into it with a crunch.

"I think he suspects, but hasn't said much on the matter."  
The junior replied as he popped in the new game before shuffling his way over to his dark green sheets with a bag of cheetos in one hand and a controller in the other.

Dipper grabbed his controller and followed suit, sitting with his legs crossed next to his friend on the bouncy bed.  
"I'm about done with the little bastard."

At the obvious tone of annoyance, Soos gave a curt laugh as he watched the previews flash across the small screen.  
"You only got a few more months 'til this school year ends. We can just request to not room with him or we can just find a new place and ignore him all together."

The two watched the screen as the music intro of the game played from the old speakers as they continued to carry on the conversation. Dipper responded with an exasperated, defeated sigh. The junior glanced over at his friend, who was currently focusing on the bag of cool ranch dorritos in his hands rather than the intro screen, and voiced out his opinion that has been circling in his head for the past few days.

"You know what I think you need, dude?"  
Soos asked.

Dipper didn't look at him, but he indicated that he was listening with a soft "Hm?" in response. After getting his attention, Soos wasted no time in blurting out his words.

"A girl."

Mocha eyes widened and his air reversed as the bite of chip he just took went down the wrong pipe. Dipper coughed out in a fit as he tried his hardest to not choke on the food he just inhaled, while Soos looked worried at his friend as he tried to calm his lungs. After what felt like an eternity to the brunette, he finally caught his breath and looked over at his ignorant friend with eyes that became a little teary from the lack of oxygen a few moments ago.

"W-what?"

Soos gave an apologetic look for catching the brunette so off guard before explaining himself.  
"Having a relationship might help take stress away." He simply stated before popping a cheeto in his mouth. "Robbie had a girl over the other day. She's tall, red head, has killer gaming skills, and is pretty nice. I think you might _really_  like her, dude. If Mr. Emo-wanna-be and her ever break it off she can be all yours. I already put in a good word for ya."

Dipper grew extremely uncomfortable with the topic, fearing that its going to lead to a revelation, so he tried his best to shut the topic down before it could lead to anything. He turned his eyes away from his dorm mate's confused ones and instead locked his brown orbs onto the screen. The weapon of choice popped up, so he kept his focus on which type of blade he wants to slash zombies with.

"Soos, I'm not interested in a relationship with her."

He noticed the junior chose a long stealed, double-bladed bo staff for his avatar, while he chose a simple machete. The two kept their eyes on the screen as the game started.

"But, dude, she's like totally your type."  
Soos stated as he moved his character into the dark ruins of a town.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow as he moved his avatar close behind the older student.  
"My type? What do you think my _type_  is?"  
He questioned, taking his machete and slashing through some old crates.

He noticed from his peripheral that Soos gave a little shrug as he focused on stabbing his blade through a zombie's head.  
"Tall, boisterous, bad ass...basically everything you're not."

The characteristics were crazy accurate to a certain blonde that currently held his heart, but Soos doesn't know this and hopefully never will if he could just get off this dumb topic.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment...." He mumbled out under his breath, but knew the junior heard him.

"I don't want a girlfriend, Soos."

His friend gave a little smirk, mentally doing a victory dance for fighting off the mob of zombies that came at him.  
"Awe come on! you need to live a little, man! I think a girlfriend is the best solution. Girls will always keep you on your toes."  
He said before reaching into his bag and putting a cheeto in his mouth.

Dipper sighed, knowing that his friend isn't going to stop pestering him about this until he gave in, but he couldn't give in because what his friend wanted wasn't what he preferred. Plus the fact that he's _already_  in a relationship and is _extremely happy_  with the _man_  he's with.

Soos doesn't know, but maybe its time he can open up a little and....come out? The junior was a close friend to him and didn't act like the judge mental type at all, so maybe he won't react the way he thinks?

Even though his heart began to race a little from anxiety, he decided to test the theory.  
"I don't want a _girlfriend_."  
He said, exaggerating the last word, but only a little.

However, his friend didn't seem to notice.  
"Oh, yes you do! I have a cousin I can set you up with if Wendy doesn't work. She's a little weird and has a wonky eye so you don't want stare in-"

"I don't want a _giiiirrrlll_ friend, Soos."  
He said, cutting the junior off, because _obviously_  he wasn't catching on to Dipper's meaning.

"Well, why not?"

Dipper sighed.This is it. The moment of truth. Question is, can he go through with it? He's spent so many years keeping this secret between his sister, the man he was dating, and the few people in his life that caught on to his preference. To _actually_  go through the process of coming out to someone who didn't suspect a thing was a lot harder than he thought. He mentally gave kudos to the brave rainbow souls who had the guts to come out to their parents.

Sheepishly, he glanced over at his friend, who was solely focused on getting to the destined temple, slashing zombies out of the way as he goes. Dipper couldn't stop the embarrassed rush of heat that spread from the tip of his ears to the top of his cheek bones.

"Well... 'cause you know..."  
He tried pathetically.

His friend was still at a complete loss for what the teen was trying imply and it was at that moment when Dipper realized he has to basically spell it out for the junior.

"Oh Jesus..." He grumbled out as he let the controller drop into his lap, letting the zombies eat his character. It was now or never. "I suck _dick_ , Soos."

Silence. Unbearable, deafening silence. Mocha eyes watched cautiously for a outraged reaction, but got a really confused one instead as Soos dropped his focus from the game and onto the brunette.

"Oh..." Soos simply breathed out as he took in the new information. Then it dawned on him why the brunette was so against his idea. " _Ohhhhh_!!"

Dipper didn't know how to take the reaction so he settled on a simple, "yeah...."

Soos had his focus on the game again, but was a still little shook up from the confession, full with thoughts as he made his way through the growing mob.  
"Do you....w-where does it go i....wha-"  
He couldn't get a single coherent sentence out. He didn't know which question to ask first!

The worried brunette glanced over at his friend as he continued on with the game, trying to fight off the mob coming his way, but ended up failing and had to start from the beginning again. The confession went surprisingly well. Better than Dipper thought it would.  
"You good there, buddy?"  
He asked in concern, as well as a hint of amusement.

It grew silent for awhile, except for the grunts and undead noises coming from the ratty speakers behind the computer and the sound of chips getting munched on. A few more seconds ticked by and Dipper had the sudden thought that he accidentally broke his friend until a quiet voice cut the awkward silence.

"So, do you have like a b-boyfriend, dude?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and grumbled, but the smirk on his face betrayed his amusement, and was just about to respond when a familiar buzzing pattern came from inside his pocket, making his entire leg vibrate. He pulled out his phone, seeing his Professor's contact picture of them smiling like dorks in the sheets.

"Speaking of the devil..." He muttered to himself, instantly answering the call, placing the phone between his shoulder and cheek before putting his focus back on the game with determination on trying to _not_  die. "What do you want?" He asked, sounding a little harsher than he intended to.

He heard the deep, breathy chuckle from the blonde from the other end of the line. " _Well_ _, hello to you too, Pine Tree_." He chuckled again when he heard the brunette's annoyed sigh. " _Where_ _are you_?"

Dipper brought his machete down on a zombie's head before responding. "I'm with Soos. We're playing a new game."

His eyes were trained onto the screen, trying to save his character from dying... _again_.

" _When_ _do you think you'll be done?_ "  
If he wasn't so focused on trying to stay alive then he would have noticed the strain in the blonde's voice as he spoke.

"Video games take hours."  
He stated, monotone, fighting of the zombies that were coming from everywhere, surrounding his avatar.

" _That's_ _too long_."

Dipper's character slashed around as best he could, but eventually the zombies won the fight and began to eat his avatar once again. He sighed out in annoyance as he gave an angry glare at the screen, waiting for his character to quickly die so he could restart. Soos was generous enough to pause the game for a little bit to let the brunette regain his composure before he would blow up.

"Why are you calling me, Bill?"  
He asked exasperated as he put a hand behind him to balance his weight as he leaned back, grabbing the phone from his shoulder so it wouldn't fall.

Mocha eyes glanced over to his friends for he saw movement, noticing that Soos's attention was on his conversation.  
"Is that your boyfriend?"  
The junior quietly mouthed.

" _Is it a crime to hear my love's voice?_ "

Dipper rolled his eyes, both at Soos's curious questioning and at Bill's sappy, romantic tone. He motioned for Soos to hit play so they could continue beating up the undead, all while talking through the phone to his boyfriend.

"It is when he's trying to kill zombies."  
He retorted.

" _You sound upset, babe. What's wrong?_ "  
Bill asked, genuinely worried about what could possibly make his little tree distressed.

"I'm in the middle of a video game, Bill, and I keep dying. Of _course_  I sound upset."  
Dipper sarcastically replied, not intending to sound like a prick.

His blonde beaut didn't sound amused.  
" _Lose the sass, kid._ "

Dipper's nose scrunched up in distain, earning a curious glance from Soos.  
"Don't call me a kid. That's weird."

The line was silent for a few seconds, which would've set Dipper on edge if he wasn't too busy slicing down zombies. Soon, he heard a tired, defeated sigh coming from the other man through the phone.

" _Just call me when you're done with the game_...." Bill said, pausing as he thought about his next words carefully. " _We need to talk_."

Immediately, fear exploded in the brunette. Talk? What talk? Talk about what? His heart sped up in irregular beats, pounding at his chest, acting like it was trying to break through his rib cage. The feeings in his fingers went numb, but that didn't stop him from instantly putting the game on pause, mid battle, and getting up from the bed.

"Awe, dude! We were almost at the temple!"  
Soos called out to him, but Dipper couldn't hear him for he was solely focused on the sincerity in his boyfriend's voice.

"Talk? About what?"  
He asked, trying to keep his voice steady to hide the tremble he felt in his throat. He entered his room, shut the door closed, and leaned against it to support him up.

"Its _important and going to be lengthy...so just call me back when you're done_."

The tone he was using _definitely_  unsettled Dipper. What ever he wanted to talk about was obviously a serious topic, and one he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss.  
"I put that on pause. Bill...what's up?"

The lack of response only scared him more. It went for a solid twenty seconds of silence, before he spoke up again, not caring if his voice cracked. "B-Bill?"

" _Do_ _you think I'm a good boyfriend?"_

Bill's insecure voice rung inside Dipper's ears. Of all the things he thought the confident blonde wanted to talk about, his performance as a partner was one idea that hadn't crossed his mind. He was a little relieved, but was still on edge, because this conversation can go south very quickly.

"Wh-what?"  
The brunette stammered out.

" _Its just....I keep thinking about yesterday when Mrs. Gazala tried to take a bite of me and you got really upset._ " Bill took a moment to sigh out before explaining the issue. " _If someone in a relationship gets jealous then they have feelings of insecurity and possessiveness, and I know you suffer from terrible anxiety and that could potentially create feelings of inadequacy in our relationship_..."

He sounded so small, and Dipper found it endearing.  
"Bill-"

" _I don't want you to think that you aren't good enough for me or that I might leave you one day because that's **not** going to happen. I just want to know if I'm a good boyfriend because jealousy is sprouted by the thought of neglect of affection and reassurance_."

All tension in the student's body deflated because _Bill wasn't breaking up with him. Bill wasn't ending things_. Dipper gave a small smile even though he knew the blonde couldn't see it.

"Cipher, I'm not having any doubts about us. That Gazala chick was just stepping over her bounderies -trying to touch something that was mine."

The tiny chuckle of relief on the other side of the line eased Dipper's mind for something about the blonde's laughs always seems to mess with his mind.

" _I_ _don't deserve you._ "

Confidence in the brunette came soaring back as he pushed off from the door and plopped down onto his bed, causing some books to fall off, placing one arm under his head as he laid down.  
"Well, you have me and I'm not planning on leaving."

He couldn't see it, but Bill had a sickeningly love stricken look upon his face while lying on his couch.  
"I love you."  
The blonde stated.

He heard his little Tree chuckle on the other side of line, with the faint indication of bed sheets shifting.  
" _Love you, too. Dinner date at your place?_ "  
Dipper asked, hopefully.

Golden eyes scanned around his house and gave a defeated look as he glanced around the chaos, giving an empty chuckle. "Sure. I have to clean up the bomb of papers that exploded in my living room first, though." He then tilted his head back until his authentic clock was in his line of sight, noting what time it was. "I'll pick you up around three-ish?"

There was a moment of silence as Dipper thought about it until his tender voice was fluttering from the other line.  
" _Three-ish_."  
He confirmed.

All of Bill's white teeth were basically glowing for he gave a really big smile even though the brunette beaut wasn't there to see it.  
"Great! See ya, Pine Tree!"  
He exclaimed in joy before ending the conversation with a tap and getting up to start his cleaning.

It took about an hour and a half for Bill to pick up all the papers that were scattered across his couch. Once he decided that his house looked good, he grabbed his phone and key off the kitchen table before walking out the front door and down his driveway to his sleek car. Getting in and driving down the lone street to his destination, the rain began to trickle down.

The clouds were a light gray as they released the little droplets of water. Bill glanced at the sky, noting that darker clouds were making their way over to the town, but luckily they won't come until he was at least on his way back home with his little tree in the passenger seat. He took a few twist and turns before finally reaching the Student Building D, parking in front of the steps so the brunette wouldn't have to deal with the rain too long, and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Not too long after he sent a message to announce his arrival, the doors at the top of the steps revealed the very brunette Bill was there for. The little drizzle from before started to get heavier, causing the young student to quicken his pace. Bill chuckled to himself and leaned over the console to open the passenger door from the inside.

"Hurry before you melt!"  
He shouted out to the brunette with a laugh.

Bill noticed the small smile that decorated his boyfriend's features, causing his own smile to tenfold. Reaching the expensive car, Dipper slid in the passenger side, closed the door, took off his signature hat, and looked over at the blonde who was leaning against the console.

"Hey."  
He said a bit sheepishly.

Bill smiled admirably at his little tree.  
"You're soaked."  
He commented with amusement.

Dipper guiltily looked down at himself and noted that he was indeed wet, but thankfully his phone wasn't affected. He looked back to his boyfriend with embarrassed rosey cheeks and an apologetic expression.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting the rain to come down hard."  
He said.

Bill mearly shrugged as if nonchalant, but his eyes held a little mischief.  
"I could forgive you in an exchange for a kiss~"

Dipper smirked at the pick up line and obligated by leaning closer to his blonde beaut and captured his lips, feeling the professor's smirk against the kiss. He pulled back and opened his eyes to glance the smug blonde over.

"Forgiven?"  
He asked with a bit of tease in his voice.

Bill looked up in mock thought, humming as he did so.  
"Hmm..." He then looked back at the mocha brown eyes that he fell in love with. "I'm not sure if I'm fully convinced yet."

Dipper gave a curt laugh before leaning slightly closer.  
"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"  
He teased back before closing the distance one more time, making sure he lingered longer, giving a more dominant approach.

Once he heard a moan coming from the blonde, Dipper leaned back, making Bill to slightly chase after. The brunette gave a cocky smirk as Bill slowly opened his eyes with a dazed look and a licked his lips with a smirk, tasting the lingering feeling of the brunette's lips.

"I guess you're forgiven."

The two smiled at each other before properly settling in their seats so they could start the drive across town. Bill pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the paved roads for a good nine minutes before crossing the campus boarder line, hitting the dirt road. They carried on conversations as the radio played quietly in the background along with the rain hitting against the car as Bill took the necessary turns needed to get back home.The brunette in the passenger side continuously apologized for ruining his boyfriend's expensive seats, but every time he muttered out an occasional "sorry", Bill reassured him that it wasn't a big deal.

The gray clouds began to get darker as the rain pelted harder, signaling that they were about to have a thunder storm soon. Luckily, they made it to the house just before the rain became violent and instantly ran into the inside to avoid getting soaked like Dipper was already. The couple chuckled out in amusement at each other's flat hair, then quickly shed their shoes at the entrance of the door so they wouldn't track water everywhere before walking into the blonde's bedroom to grab a pair of towels from his connected bathroom.

Bill threw a towel at the unsuspecting Dipper, hitting him in his face earning a surprise squeak from the brunette as he fumbled to not let the fabric drop to the ground. The blonde professor laughed at the flustered, mock annoyed expression his student supported after clutching the towel in his lithe hands. Bill shrugged, playing it off as nonchalant, but the smile on his face gave him away.

Dipper tried to keep the scorning look but the smirked that slipped up ruined his accusing eyes, making him look adorable in Bill's perspective. The blonde gave a wink before placing his own towel on his head and rubbed it against his hair to dry it, catching the droplets from the blonde locks. After a moment, Dipper followed suit and dried off his hair as best he could since he was more drenched than the blonde standing a few feet in front of him.

Surprisingly though, Dipper finished first and walked out of the bathroom into the blonde's room, and threw the used towel in the black wicker basket in the corner before walking over to the giant dresser next to the giant vanity mirror.

"I'm stealing some comfy clothes!"  
He yelled out to his boyfriend who was still drying himself off in the bathroom.

"Second drawer to the left!"  
Bill yelled back.

Dipper followed his instructions and opened the second drawer to the left, revealing night T-shirts, sweats, and some boxers in the corner. A devious smirked played on the brunette's features as his eyes spotted a pair of clothing and took out what he wanted to wear. Shedding his clothes, Dipper stripped down and replaced his wet garments with the dry ones his boyfriend supported him before walking out of the room and found the laundry room near the garage and kitchen. After discarding the clothes in the washer, he turned away, but quickly turned back around for he forgot he left his phone in one pocket.

He reached in and grabbed his phone, checking to make sure it didn't get ruined, then carried his way to the pantry as he clicked speed dial.  
"Bill!"  
He yelled out from across the house.

"What!?"  
A voice yelled back, a little muffled due to the walls.

"What toppings do you want!?"  
He waited a few seconds in silence for Bill was quietly deciding from the bathroom until he voiced out his answer.

"Pineapple!"

Instantly Dipper grimaced.  
"You're as bad as Mabel..."  
He muttered out to himself under his breath before tapping the speed dial number he was looking for. The phone rang a few times before a voice going through severe puberty cracked out.

"Crazy Pizza Plaza, how can I help you?"

The young college student ordered their pizza half and half all while grabbing a bag of popcorn and popping it into the microwave to cook before letting the conversation end. He stuffed his phone in the pocket of the grey hoody he borrowed before he searched for a big enough bowl for the snack, settling on a red one, then dumped the little popped kettle corn into it after it was done popping.

He grabbed the bowl and threw the empty bag into the trash as he made his way back into the room. Entering, he placed the bowl on the bedside table before walking over to the flat screen t.v. that was drilled onto the wall in front of the king sized bed. He then looked at the selection of movies that were displayed on the little black book shelf that rested underneath the t.v., filled with books of psychology and anatomy, and a few selections of movies. Mocha eyes caught sight of one movie tucked in the back and instantly knew it was the movie he wanted.

So he grabbed it and placed it in the DVD player, letting the system recognize it as he walked over to the other side of the room to turn off the lights. The glow from the bright t.v. screen illuminated the room in a blue hue, causing Bill's silky black covers to look more navy blue than black.

Dipper smirked to himself, knowing Bill was going to get kick out of the movie choice he chose as he shuffled on top of the bed, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the remote from the side table, placing them in his lap as he crossed his legs, and watched the starting previews. Not too long after, Bill appeared out of the bathroom with a towel clinging to his hips while his broad tan chest was exposed with droplets of water from his quick shower rolled down his body. His blonde hair was damp and had the bed hair look to it, signifying that Bill had dried it off with the towel that was now discarded on the floor as Bill dragged a pair of black boxer briefs up his legs.

He was standing in front of the giant vanity mirror so Dipper could easily see both angles of the blonde's body as he dressed himself. Mocha eyes watched greedily as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth, loving the sight bestowed upon him as Bill pulled up grey sweat pants over his legs, tying the strings when he settled them properly on his hips, showing off the v-line the attractive professor supported.

His eyes practically undressed the blonde and after a few minutes of being undetected, Bill finally noticed his stare. The blonde mentally flipped in glee at the sight of his little tree wearing his favorite pair of yellow boxers with little golden triangles decorating it, but didn't let that show for he quirked an eyebrow.

"Stop eating the popcorn. There's going to be nothing left for the show."  
He said teasingly.

Dipper's eyes never left the blonde's body even though he knew his golden orbs were on him.  
"I'm _watching_  the show."

He simply stated as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, staring at a drop of water traveling from the blonde locks and down the man's chest.  
Bill chuckled and shook his head, giving the brunette a knowing smirk.

"I'm not the entertainment."

The college student didn't miss a beat.  
"Mmm... What a shame. You'd make a great stripper." The bold exotic statement made Bill's smirk turn a bit sinister while Dipper continued on with his thoughts.

"I'd slip some 20's for that ass."  
He finished the statement with another pop of popcorn in his mouth, crunching on the snack pleasantly.

"I'm not submitting to a teacher stereotype, Pine Tree."  
Bill said as he threw his loose, black tank top over his head that had the words ' _illumi-naughty_ ' in white, smoothing it out once it was fully on before bending down, grabbing the discarded towel and made his way to the laundry basket in a corner.

"Not even for me?"  
Dipper asked, feigning innocents.

Bill dropped the damp cloth in the basket before turning around and sauntered his way to the side of the bed where Dipper laid.  
"For you? Maybe."  
He said before standing right beside the brunette, leaning down and planting a kiss to the side of Dipper's head, just above the temple.

"Scoot over." He demanded with a chuckle.

Dipper obliged as he stuffed his face with more popcorn, instantly earning a scold from the blonde.  
"Stop eating all the popcorn!"

Bill whined as he shuffled in next to the brunette with a scorning pout, wrapping his arms around the others lithe shoulders, which were currently shaking from laughter. Golden eyes watched as Dipper chuckled at his dismay while grabbing a single popcorn from the bowl and pressed it against the blonde's lips. Bill opened his mouth, allowing the brunette to pop the snack in, and crunch down on it before scrunching his nose up in distain.

"You are forever fired from making popcorn."

Dipper quirked an eyebrow and placed popcorn in his own mouth as he looked up at the dramatic blonde.  
"Hey, don't shut me down just because I don't want to clog my arteries like you, Mr. Too-much-butter."

Bill quirked his eyebrow up as well and copied the look of sass the brunette was giving him.  
"Well, I, unlike _some_  people, actually like the flavor of butter on popcorn."

Laughter bubbled up from the younger's lips as he rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend and shuffled a little lower to rest his head and hand against the broad chest as the movie previews began to die down.

"So what are we watching?"  
Bill asked as he grabbed the popcorn bowl and placed in his lap so they both had easier access.

"You'll see~"  
Dipper smirked, saying no more to leave the blonde curious.

The beginning credits rolled in, and the light lit up in Bill's mind as he watched Anastasia Steele's face pop up on his screen.

"Fifty Shades?"  
He asked quizzically with a hint of amusement.

Mocha eyes looked up at him with sin clouding overing them as the brunette's smirk grew devious.  
" _Darker_."  
He simply stated.

Bill chuckled and leaned in, placing a kiss to the brunette's forehead before pulling him closer to snuggle against his little tree. He pressed play with the remote and watched as the opening scene came into view. The couple watched the actors interact and perform for a good ten minutes before Bill broke the comfortable silence between the movie and crunching of their popcorn.

"You know what I've just realized?"

"Hm?"  
Dipper hummed out, paying partial attention to the blonde as he munched down on popcorn as he kept his eyes on the movie. The light hue from the screen as the current scene played illuminated his soft features.

Bill mentally appreciated the scene, but didn't focus on that for he focused instead on his original thought.  
"I've never met your sister."

Mocha eyes were glued to the screen, but his mind started to become a little more aware on his boyfriend's words.  
"Yeah you have? Halloween?"  
He questioned as he reached down into the bowl in Bill's lap.

The blonde shook his head slightly as dropped his gaze on the screen once again.  
"Nope. I've never officially met her. I was going to meet her in person when we went to the party, but she went with her friends somewhere else and we never met up, cause then I took you here~"  
He ended with a knowing smirk.

Dipper's cheeks heated lightly at the memory.  
"Oh yeah...."  
He meekly said as he popped the popcorn he grabbed into his mouth.

The blonde professor sighed out through his nose as he reached into the bowl to grab some of the snack.  
"I really want to meet her. I wasn't lying when I said she sounds like a ball of fun."

Dipper's earlier flush faded as he put his focus on the scene again as he replied with a bit of tease in his voice, making sure Bill knew he was joking.  
"Careful there. It almost sounds like you're falling in love."

"Well, you know she _is_  your _twin_  sister, so she automatically has good looks. A great laugh too from what I've heard in our conversations on the phone."

 _That_ was _not_  the reply he thought he would get. Dipper's head snapped instantly to his side to see if his boyfriend was joking. He's got to be, right? _Right_?  
"Are you choosing my sister over me, Cipher?"  
He tried again with a joking voice but was silently,  _extremely_  serious.

Golden eyes were looking at the screen in front of them, baring no hint of being completely joking.  
"I'm pans, Pine Tree, so I wouldn't be against the idea of dating a female version of you."

Dipper was taken aback. His _boyfriend_  did _not_  just say he'd date his sibling. Annoyance was slowly settling in his gut.  
"First of all, its _Billdip_. _Not_  Mabill. Second of all, what the hell, Bill!? She's my _sister_!"

His focus was now solely on the blonde professor who was acting like it wasn't a big deal.  
"Hey, you knew since October that I'm a bit of a freak, Pine Tree. I won't apologize for anything" He became silent for a moment as he thought something over. "...Billdip?"

Dipper huffed out in annoyance and shifted from the cuddle to sit up and lean against the bed frame with a little glare as he turned his focus back to the screen.  
"Nothing you say is credible."

Bill watched him shuffle up and gave a small smirk, knowing that his angry little tree couldn't see it for he was looking dead ahead of them.

"Fine then I won't say anything to you ever again."  
He mused, smirking fully as he turned his eyes back to the movie.

His statment caught the brunette's attention for he looked over at the blonde, dropping his annoyed expression for a lost one instead.  
"What? No."

The smug blonde shrugged his shoulders as he munched on some popcorn, noting that the bowl was almost empty.  
"Yeah. Since nothing I say is credible, I won't waste my time on you."

The annoyed expression came back, but not as defined.  
"You're not going to last long."  
Dipper commented, sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than the blonde.

Bill, however, wasn't going to give in for he wanted to tease his little tree as long as he could so he said nothing in response and ate the popcorn as he watched the movie.

"Bill?"

"...." The sound of crunching filled the air as Bill chewed.

"Are you freaking serious?"  
Dipper asked half annoyed, half challenging.

The blonde said nothing in response again, causing Dipper to grow more annoyed.  
"Bill, stop."

The strong jawline of the professor moved as he crunched down on the last bit of popcorn in the bowl.  
"Cipher, I swear if you don't start talking to me."

Dipper was quickly becoming borderline pissed off and when the blonde didn't respond to him _again_ , he huffed out angrily and glared at the sides of the blonde's head.

" _Cipher_."

Nothing. The blonde has completely tuned him out. That's it. Dipper was _done_  with the silent treatment.  
"I thought this night was supposed to make me feel better, but you're really pushing my limits, William. If you want to be like this, then fine. I'm leaving."  
He spat out as he shuffled over the blonde and off the bed.

Laughter erupted as Bill put the empty bowl on the side table. "Wait wait wait." He rushed out as he grabbed Dipper's wrist and pulled him back down on top of his body, holding him from behind with a knee up in between the angry brunette's legs to keep him from falling off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't go, babe. I'm sorry." Bill softly said, trying to suppress his laughter as he nuzzled his nose against the brown locks near Dipper's temple.

The angry brunette crossed his arms over his chest and glared off into the distance as he felt Bill's hands wrap around his torso to keep him in place.  
"I thought you weren't going to " _apologize for anything._ " He grumbled out sarcastically.

The blonde behind him trailed light kisses against the shell of Dipper's ears and jawline, trying to sooth his pissed off lover.  
"I will if it means you won't be mad at me anymore."

At that, Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Then better start writing an entire apology letter for all the bull crap I've had to endure these past few days."  
He bitterly refuted.

"Mmm...I'll do you one better~"  
The heavy tease in his voice instantly gave away the blonde's intentions and Dipper's scowl darkened, knowing that he'll become a complete puddle if the blonde got what he wanted in winning this argument.

"If you think sex will make me feel better then you're wron-"  
His words were cut off by a roll of strong hips rubbing up against him from the back causing him to give a moan, mid-sentence, from the shot of pleasure that just surged through his body. He knew Bill was smirking if the husky laugh wasn't a dead give away.

"You have a sex addiction, you know that?"  
The brunette muttered out, trying to keep his voice steady and remain upset, but his will was slowly dying as he felt a tender kiss against his neck.

Bill hummed in response, not really paying much attention to words. Another roll up caused Dipper's voice to hitch as he felt the growth getting more prominent with each rub.

"Bill, stop. I'm trying to be mad at you."  
He breathlessly whispered more so than demand.

He heard the blonde beaut grumble out in slight frustration.  
"And _I'm_  trying to fuck you."  
Bill dominantly stated, rolling his up a bit more desperate as his mind turned lustful.

Automatically, Dipper's hips grinded back as best he could in their current position, and bared his neck for Bill to attack from behind, to which he did so with out a second thought. The brunette moaned as he felt the hot tounge drag against his jugular.  
"Y-you've got a problem."  
He whispered out through moans.

"Yep. And its getting _harder_  with every passing second, so stop talking and let me love on you."  
Bill strained out as he rolled his hips, slowly grinding up against him to drawl out his point.

His hands then travled down Dipper's slightly turned on body, gripped the edge of the favorite pair of boxers the brunette was wearing at the moment and slipped a hand in. Dipper's hand shot down behind him, grabbing the edge of Bill's sweatpants as he arched his back, taking in a sharp intake of breath as a strong hand wrapped around his hardening length, giving it slow strokes as a hot mouth attacked his neck from behind.

"Y-your hands are c-cold."  
The turned on brunette stammered out as the pleasure doubled through his body.

One of Dipper's hands left the professor's hip and snaked behind him, running his fingers through the damp locks of blonde hair as he pushed Bill's head closer to him. The professor moaned and continued to rub against him with his clothed erection as his hand worked wonders to the brunette's now fully hardened member.

"Ah! Bill~"  
His little tree moaned softly in pleasure as Bill's thumb swiped around his slit.

Bill hummed in response as he trailed sloppy kisses from the base of Dipper's neck to the jawline, lightly biting his earlobe before licking the shell of his flushed ears. His hand just began to get more motion to it when the door bell suddenly ranged. The noise startled Dipper for he froze in his spot, but Bill decided to ignore it and continued to lavish on his little tree, trying to regain his attention. However, the door bell rang again, causing him to stop his motions and grumble out in absolute annoyance, for the mood was ruined and so was his hard on. He was still turned on but he wasn't hard like before.

Bill begrudgingly tapped Dipper's hips to signify that he needed to get up, so the brunette rolled over to the other side of the bed, taking the sexual heat with him, causing Bill to become _extremely_  frustrated at whoever was ruining their fun time.

He got up from the warm bed and ran a hand through his hair to look more presentable as he walked out of his room and into the main living part of his house where the front door is found. He grumbled out the entire way with a scowl on his face, but immediately switched to his professor persona after grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter, then opened the elaborate door to reveal a tall lanky kid holding a single pizza box.

"Half and half, Pineapple and Pepperoni?"  
The dead looking teen asked with a cracked monotone voice. Bill nodded his head.

"$7.29."

Bill opened his wallet and pulled out the money needed, handing him a ten as they traded.  
"Keep the change."  
The blonde stated before closing the door and tossing his wallet onto his couch as he called out to the brunette.

"The pizzas here."

Silence greeted him, making him furrow his eyebrows in question, so he called out again.  
"Pine Tree?"

"I'm still mad at you, but you've made me horny. Get in here and fuck me!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Bill quickly walked back into the room, spotting Dipper on the bed on his knees looking extremely pissed off, but Bill knew it was just sexual frustration for the prominent outline of Dipper's erection in Bill's boxers were a dead give away. The blonde stacked the pizza on top of the empty popcorn bowl before closing the door, keeping eye contact with the panting brunette kneeling in his sheets the entire time.

* * *

Dipper dropped down on the mattress beside the blonde beaut, panting out of breath as small beads of sweat glided down his body, just like the blonde next to him. The two stared up at the ceiling, still feeling dazed as they came down from their high, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow..."  
Bill breathlessly said as his chest heaved up and down while processing the last fourty five minutes. The blonde hand _no clue_  his little tree could submit to that amount of _sin_ , and when their moans mixed in with the movies everything seemed to have hit max drive.  
"I knew you were flexible, but _damn_...."

Dipper's heartbeat was racing, though that didn't stop a breathy laugh to escape past his lips.  
"Yep..." He said chuckling.

The brunette then shifted in the sheets from being on his back to his side, looking at the blonde's sex hair as Bill turned his head to look at his surprising little tree. The big crooked smile plastered on the man's strong features made Dipper's stomach flutter with butterflies as he finally caught some of his breath. The couple laughed together as Bill shifted in the sheets to drag them closer to each other and have after-sex cuddles.  
The two stayed like that for what felt like forever, with Dipper silently smiling as he appreciated the blonde's signature scent of lavender, mint, and coffee, until Bill broke the silence.

"I don't know about you, but what you did to me made me extremely hungry." He said as he reached over to the pizza box, grabbing it from on top of the empty red bowl and balanced it on his body as he opened it with one hand since his other was rubbing circles on Dipper's back.

He grabbed one of his slices, noting that the box wasn't as hot as before but still warm enough to not have to reheat. Dipper hummed in response and pushed himself up with one arm to lean in, peering into the box to grab one of his own slices. He took a bite of his respected pizza and moaned into it as the tastey warm cheese engulfed his sences. They continued on like that in silence as they chewed on their pizza, enjoying the last few minutes of the movie as they cuddled against each other's naked bodies underneath the silk black sheets. They didn't even realize when the storm slowed down to a light drizzle for they were so caught up in the moment, and everything just felt so at ease as they watched the end credits roll on the screen.

Golden eyes glanced over at his little tree, but his lips pouted into a frown when he noticed that Dipper's expression looked deep in thought.

"Babe? You ok?"  
Bill asked quizzically.

Mocha eyes glanced up at him before darting away back to the screen.  
"Yeah...fine..."

Bill was not convinced at all by the meek response, so he tilted his head down and gave the brunette a knowing look. Dipper glanced up again, catching the look and sighed out as he snuggled closer placing his hand on the blonde's warm exposed chest.

"Its just...this is nice. No overbearing room mate. No suffocating smell of weed. Just us. Naked in bed, eating lukewarm pizza, and enjoying each other's company."

Bill took in that information and watched closely at his little tree who kept his gaze on the screen in front of them. He noticed the slight furrow of the brunette's eyebrows and quickly deducted from the specific description and hint of stress that Dipper struggles with his dorm mates on a daily. So his mouth moved faster than his brain could catch up with.

"Want to live here?"

Mocha eyes widened in shock as Dipper's head turned to look at him with surprise. Bill mentally kicked himself for asking that when he knew it was a bold question that's meant for _later on in relationships_.

"W-what?"  
The brunette squeaked out softly in shock.

Bill had to think and think _fast_  before he could screw up even more.  


"You already have a key and I wouldn't mind a roommate... but we can't be anything more than friends. I have a boyfriend."  
He said, hoping to lighten the serious mood.

It seemed to have worked for Dipper suddenly nuzzled his face into Bill's bare shoulder as he laughed. The sound was music to the blonde's ears and gave a dopey smile at the chuckling brunette he loved. Dipper emerged from his little hiding spot and smiled up to his blonde beaut.

"I feel bad for the sucker that's stuck with you."  
He said, trying to stiffle the laugh that wanted to slip through.

Bill grabbed the hand that rested on his chest and leaned in with a smirk tugging at his lips.  
"I think he _sucks_  perfectly fine if you ask me~"

Dipper chuckled that time and turned his head to kiss the blonde's shoulder, giving him sweet affection before resting his head there, giving a small smile up to his Professor.  
"Thanks, babe."

The blonde smiled back as he stared into the mocha brown eyes he fell in love with the moment he saw them and dragged the hand that rested on his chest up to his lips, planting a tender kiss to the knuckles before replying.

"Seriously though, I wouldn't mind you living with me. I'd like the company." He said sweetly, before adding on his second thought. "Plus I get to fuck you whenever so there's a plus."

Dipper rolled his eyes at the true statement.  
"Are ever _not_  horny?"

"Nope!"  
Bill said without hesitation.

The brunette looked into the unique golden orbs his boyfriend had as a devious plan bubbled up to the surface. He smirked as he shifted up in the sheets and crawled on top of the blonde, straddling his hips as he let the half empty pizza box slide off to the side. Dipper's hands rested on either side of Bill's face as he hovered his lips above him, letting their noses to barely touch.

"Ooh~ Are we going to have a round two?"  
The blonde professor asked, half teasing and half hopeful.

His little tree gave a deep chuckle before leaning in and closed the distance by giving a quick kiss that was too short to initiate anything, much to Bill's dismay.

"No." Dipper stated maliciously before plopping to the side of the blonde and smiling deviously at the pout he received. "Suffer! Muahaha!" He said dramatically, earning a small smile and a roll of the eyes.

"You're the devil."  
Bill accused as he stared at his too much of tease of a boyfriend.

The brunette smirked and gave a quick wink in response.  
"And you're the demon, so bow down bitch."

Bill chuckled and shook his head, feeling the fabric of the pillows beneath them.  
"Cruel, Pine Tree. Very cruel."

The smug smirk on his soft face made Bill's heart jump in appreciation at how lucky he was to catch this dork's eyes.

"I know."  
The dork simply stated with the attitude of a premadonna girl.

A moment passed of comfortable silence before Bill remembered that his bold question has yet been answered. He silently wondered how Dipper might react this time for he honestly didn't know what the young brunette thought the first time he brought it up earlier, so he can only imagine what he'll think the second time around. However, he swallowed down his little fear, and looked deep into the mocha orbs of the person he was in love with.

"So?"  
He asked. His heart pounding against his chest in anticipation of an answer.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows as he stared up into Bill's eyes in a mixture between amused and questionable.  
"So...?"

"Will you live with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!  
> IT HAS A SEQUEL!!
> 
> The first chapter of Professor's Nightmare will come out a few months from now. I'm not entirely sure when that is, so keep an eye out for a series tag saying something like "P.W.C"
> 
> (TEASER) There is going to be some GOOD angst in the sequel. So I hope you'll be ready for the emotional joy ride.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
> See you soon my little P.W.C fans!
> 
> UPDATE: The sequel will start around May!


End file.
